Lacrymosa
by KittenOfDoomage
Summary: SUMMARY: COMPLETELY AU Spike is human and part of the gang. We join in Season Three as Faith makes her entrance and the fun begins in good ole Sunnyhell…
1. Competition

_**Lacrymosa**_

SUMMARY: COMPLETELY AU Spike is human and part of the gang. We join in Season Three as Faith makes her entrance and the fun begins in good ole Sunnyhell…

DISCLAIMER: God still won't grant my wish, so Joss still has them. Then again, Joss is God, so really he shouldn't have to give them up. I wouldn't.

Before you read on, I just wanna warn you of a couple of things. 1. Angel has returned to this plane of existence a little sooner, for storyline purposes. 2. If the timeline seems a little wonky, please don't shout at me, cause I realised half way through that I completely missed out Christmas, which is before Buffy's birthday, but by that time, I had gotten too far to be able to change a whole load and it would have gotten confusing. 3. I know there's a lot of the actual episodes in here for the first part, but it wouldn't have made sense without it, cause I spent a lot of time re-watching season three again and again, to make sure Spike fit in properly and that I had the dynamic right. I have explained how he fit the past two seasons briefly, I might get around to actually writing season two with him in, cause personally? Seeing Angel and Spike fight is one of my favourite pastimes. But if I don't, don't get grouchy cause I do have a lot of other stuff going on. It took me ages to get this one finished and I'm quite proud of it, being my longest fic and all. I put a lot of effort into it and I hope you like. Please review, if you get time, and any constructive criticism is welcomed, as long as no one flames unnecessarily, cause I think it's kinda nasty.

Thank you!!!

Chapter One: Competition

Buffy tossed her hair over her shoulder and strode down the hallway, clutching a multitude of books in her arms whilst struggling to keep her bag posted on her shoulder at the same time. The irrational thought occurred to her that whoever had designed the too-small-to-carry-my-books fashionable bag was in effect an idiot who had never had to cope with the possibility of six periods in one day. And had obviously never tested the weight of a math book in his or her life.

Pushing her way through the library doors and into the welcome, if a little stuffy, haven was the moment at which she could stop her battle with the ineffectively balanced books and she dumped them on the counter with a hardhearted sigh. She turned, her bag joining the mountain of books and she was met with four faces, all of which she recognised and all of which she had missed during her unbearably boring double math period.

Willow and Xander were sharing a pile of chocolate bars, the red heads eyes darting back to a book she had opened on the desk whilst her best friend talked about a funny dog he had seen on the way to school this morning. Giles was leaning against the back shelf; his glasses perched precariously on the end of his nose as he read a rather tatty looking old book. And the blonde head furiously scribbling at the pad of paper on the table was the one she had definitely missed during the deadly double math.

She walked up to him and landed a hefty smack to the back of his head, forcing him to drop his pen. He looked up at her without a sound, his hand rubbing the sore patch and a hurt look on his face.

'What the bloody hell was that for?' He asked, a slight pout coming to his face.

'That was for skipping math, Spike. And leaving me alone.' Buffy folded her arms. 'What's the excuse this time cos I'm sure...?' She peered over his shoulder at the pad he had been scribbling on. '...Doodling Crash Bandicoot does not count as a legal reason.'

Spike frowned and slipped his pad into his bag, his frown turning to a scowl as he pointed at Giles. 'He wanted me looking some stuff up. By the time I found it, it was too late to come to class.' He waited for back up from anyone. None came and he stood up, the scowl more prominent. 'No bloody help from you lot, thanks.'

'What?' Xander asked. 'Sorry, I wasn't really listening.' He stuffed another chocolate bar into his mouth and Willow smiled sweetly at Buffy.

'He was helping. He didn't really deserve a thump, Buffy.' Willow shut her book and picked up a Razzle bar.

Buffy snorted. 'Like it hurt. You're bout the only one who can actually take a punch from me.' She looked to Giles. 'So what were you researching?'

'Just your average demons.' Spike interrupted. 'And I believe classes are over for the day. So anyone up for a drink?'

Xander shook his head. 'You're the only one who can get away with buying it.' He stated and then grinned. 'But we could all go to the bronze. There is a band playing tonight I believe.'

'Oh, yeah, Oz said he was going to be there tonight to check them out.' Willow smile excitedly and Buffy shared it with her for a moment.

'You guys making with the smoochies?' She asked and Willow blushed in response. Spike rolled his eyes and turned away from the girly chatter, wishing he could be as blissfully ignorant as Xander was in these situations. Buffy hit him at his sigh of desperation and he poked his tongue out at her in defiance. 'Just because you reckon you get it more than the rest of us, Spike, doesn't mean you can rip us on our immature approach to the subject. I'd rather be innocent than a manwhore any day.'

Spike clutched his chest and looked toward her with mock horror plastered across his face. He faked a sob and leant against the banister on the small stairway leading up to the stacks. 'That hurts, Slayer. That really hurts.'

Buffy rolled her eyes at the use of her calling title and he grinned as he grabbed his coat from the banister and headed out of the library. Willow was packing her books away as Xander carried an armful of used chocolate wrappers to the bin. Giles watched him and sighed, waiting for the children to leave before he could get down to some good old quiet researching.

Finally, the group in their collective trudged out of the library, discussing their various plans for the evening. Giles took his glasses off and polished them, listening for a moment to the fading sounds of a school day and turning to his books with a smile that promised an evening of quiet tranquillity.

Spike flicked the fag away from his person with a none too gracious hand gesture and turned a blazing grin to Buffy as the group sat at the table. Cordelia and Xander were involved in a heavy conversation that consisted mostly of her trying to make a point and him mocking her at every turn, whilst Oz and Willow sat in a rather cosy situation, their arms linked together and hands entwined on the table top. Willow was blushing furiously, an indication of her still naive impression of their young relationship.

The two couples departed to dance and Spike's grin disappeared with them. He turned to Buffy, his gaze serious and she bit her lip, glancing around to spot anything that could deter her attention from his reprimanding glare. She knew exactly what he was going to bring up and she didn't really want to talk about it.

Only she didn't have a choice.

Angel was back, and Spike was not happy about it.

'You gonna say something first or are you going to avoid this subject forever?'

His voice turned her attention right to where she didn't want it to go. Hazel eyes met blue and she saw that glazed emotion he always had when he looked at her. Sure, he'd never said it, but she knew. Somehow. And part of her was blaming that for his defensive reaction to the vampire that had returned from hell.

He'd caught her, sneaking away from patrol, which he frequently joined her on. He hadn't barged in and made accusations, which was very unlike his usual "I've got to give my tuppence worth" attitude. He had simply waited for her outside and posed the question of her risk taking for a vampire that may or may not be evil. She had of course, countered that statement with her own about Angel's soul but he had then brought up the fact that it was not anchored and she should stay away from the vamp for all their sakes.

Nothing had been said since then, but she knew that he was disappointed. Knew she was still visiting the recuperating vampire. And the barely contained fury behind his blue eyes was recognisable from a mile off.

Buffy sighed and lowered her gaze, suddenly having an irrational thought about the overly tight jeans Spike was wearing tonight. She could never deny that he was a hottie and if Angel hadn't been on the scene...maybe there was something. But Angel was on the scene. And she should really start talking to him now.

'I'm not going to avoid the subject.' She made eye contact again. His eyes had darkened, as they always did when he was angry about something. Or whenever Angel was mentioned. And she knew why.

He brought it up before she could even think of the reason.

'You forgetting what happened last year luv?'

Buffy winced. She remembered all too well. Angelus had murdered Jenny. Giles had gone after the vampire and Spike had followed. The blonde had taken the beating of a lifetime to save her Watcher, while Buffy had been struggling to find them. Granted, he had given as good as he got, but Spike didn't have any super powers and no extending healing. He was in hospital for a week before he was allowed home.

And it had been her fault.

'I haven't. And I'm sorry but...I don't know what to do. I can't just kill him...it's Angel, not Angelus.'

Spike frowned. 'I'm not saying you have to kill him. I know the difference, pet. But it isn't going to be easy, especially if anyone else found out. Giles? He'll go spare.' Spike took her hand, and Buffy instantly felt comforted.

If Angel wasn't on the scene...

He continued talking, unaware of the rapidly rising blush in her cheeks. 'I'm just saying, maybe you should tell him to leave. I know you love him and I know it will be hard to let go...but no good will come of this, luv. Buffy...' He sighed, gripping her hand tighter. For a regular guy, he was pretty strong. 'You know I care...I can't let him hurt you again. There's too much at risk.'

Buffy watched him speak, his eyes the one thing she noticed most of all. She had always guessed there was more to him, and in the three years she had known him, there had been a great deal of change in his personality. He had been Xander's friend since childhood and Willow's since before. Instantly recognisable with his bleached hair and his chiselled good looks which always got attention from even the most popular of girls. His upbringing had been far different to those of his friends and whilst he was on the football team, he shied away from the usual limelight that came with it.

He was staring at her now and she wished she could say she would never see Angel again. But she knew it was forbidden fruit syndrome - the more she shouldn't, the more the teenager in her wanted to. Only now, it was just more than her own heart at risk. That was what he was getting at.

Causing Angel to lose his soul again would mean more than just her own heart getting broken - someone could get theirs ripped out...literally.

She was about to speak again when he looked away and she followed his gaze, seeing their friends returning to the table. Cordelia had a look of disgust on her face and Xander looked like she may have given him a slight berating. Willow was still blushing and Oz remained in his stoic state, although it looked like a slight smile may have been hitching the corner of his mouth.

'What's the up?' Buffy asked, and Cordelia pointed to the girl swinging herself around the dance floor like a complete ho-bag. Buffy's eyes widened, even more so when Spike gave the girl an appreciative glance.

'Looks like someone's having fun tonight.' A grin graced his face and Buffy instantly felt jealous. She stared at the girl and noticed for the first time the guy she was dancing with.

'Well, fun isn't always good for you.' She said, pointing at the badly dressed date. Cordelia scoffed at his clothing and Spike narrowed his eyes. 'That guy is a vampire.'

'And they are heading outside.' Spike said, passing Buffy a stake under the table. She flashed him a smile.

'Sometimes I think you're more into this Slayer gig than I am.' She said, standing and heading for the door the pair had just left through. As they exited the club, Buffy realised that the whole gang had followed, which wasn't an unusual occurrence.

But the girl and her date had disappeared. Buffy frowned. 'Where'd she go?'

She took a few steps down the alley, looking around for the missing couple. Then she turned back to the gang, gripping her stake with a slight look of disappointment on her face.

Cordelia shrugged and turned. 'I bet it's nothing. They're probably just making out.'

Buffy walked back to the group, looking to Spike with a grimace. As she motioned for them to go back in, a shout pierced the quiet of the area and she spun on her heel.

'Hey!'

The sound of something breaking reached their ears and Buffy started back down the alley, Spike in hot pursuit with another stake.

Willow scowled and looked to Cordelia. 'That's not what making out sounds like, unless I'm doing it wrong.'

The group followed the two blondes quickly, not wanting to miss out on the action. As they rounded the corner, they saw the badly dressed boy had the girl up against the fence, his game face on.

'Stop struggling. This won't hurt.'

The boy moved in to bite the girl and she grabbed him by the neck, pushing him away a bit and elbowing him in the face. He staggered back and regained his balance. The brunette girl jumped onto a crate and performed a perfect jumping roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him to the pavement.

Buffy watched, stunned. The girl noticed her and approached, smiling.

'It's okay, I got it. You're, uh, Buffy, right?'

Buffy was taken aback. Just as she was about to answer, the vampire came up behind the girl and grabbed her by the shoulders. She snapped her head back to head butt him in the face and grabbed onto his arm.

'I'm Faith.' She introduced herself before twisting the vampire around and shoving him into the section of chain link fence.

Oz leant into Willow as the scene unfolded. 'I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new Slayer in town.'

Faith kneed him in the gut from behind. The vamp whirled around and tried to backhand punch her, but she easily ducked it. She punched him in the gut and then again in the face. Everyone just watched her fight. Xander followed her moves with jerks of his head, as Spike watched with an open mouth. She did a high side kick to the vampire's jaw, grabbed onto his shirt and neck and threw him to the ground. The vamp performed a no-hand front roll to control his fall while Faith reached over to Buffy for the stake and jerked it from her hand.

'Can I borrow that?'

The vampire used the momentum of his roll to get back to his feet and ran at Faith, throwing a punch as he came. She ducked it, hooked her hand on his shoulder, turned him around and pushed him back into the fence. She raised the stake and jammed it cleanly into his chest before she jerked it back out. The vampire instantly crumbled into ashes. Buffy stared in confused amazement. Faith faced her and handed her back the stake, winking at Spike flirtatiously.

'Thanks, B. Couldn't have done it without you.'

Buffy watched her leave, a confused look marring her face.


	2. Jealousy

Chapter Two: Jealousy

The gang had reconvened back inside the club, where Faith had joined them. Buffy watched the new Slayer as she tucked into a plate of hot wings and regaled them with a story of her calling. She sighed; thoroughly bored with the girl and the way she was captivating her friends. Spike, especially, had been ignoring her, his gaze never leaving the brunette.

Buffy was jealous.

'The whole summer it was, like, the worst heat wave. So it's about a hundred and eighteen degrees and I'm sleeping without a stitch on.' Buffy didn't even glance up to see Spike and Xander's eyes light up simultaneously. She did however catch Cordelia's exasperated glance. 'And all of a sudden, I hear this screaming from outside. So I go tearing out, stark nude, and this church bus has broke down, and there's these three vamps feasting on half the Baptists in South Boston. So I waste the vamps, and the preacher comes up, and he's hugging me like there's no tomorrow, when all of a sudden, the cops pull up and they arrested us both.' Buffy rolled her eyes as her friends started laughing.

Xander nodded intently. 'Wow, they should film that story and show it every Christmas.'

Cordelia turned, looking at him pointedly and folding her arms. He ducked his head and looked for support from Spike, who completely ignored him. Faith grabbed another hot wing and chomped down hungrily.

'God, I could eat a horse. Isn't it crazy how slayin' just always makes you hungry and horny?' The gang turned, looking to Buffy, who looked up and blushed.

'Well…sometimes I crave non fat yoghurt afterwards…' She trailed off.

A look of sudden revelation washes across Cordelia's face, and she smiles.

'I get it.'

Faith gave her a confused look, and the cheerleader raised a hand, proceeding to explain.

'Not the horny thing. Yuck! But the two Slayer thing. There was one, and then Buffy died for, like, two minutes, so then Kendra was called, and then when she died, Faith was called.' The rest of the gang stared at Cordelia like she was a moron, having figured that out about an hour after the rest of them. Faith nodded and Cordelia looked decidedly pleased with herself as Willow frowned.

'But why were you called here?'

'Well, I wasn't. My Watcher went off to some retreat thing in England, and so I skipped out. I figured this was my chance to meet the infamous Buff and compare notes.' Buffy smiled at her and Faith grinned back. 'So, B, did you really use a rocket launcher one time?'

'Uh, yeah.' Buffy seemed excited for a moment at getting chance to tell her own tale. 'Actually, it's a funny story. There was...'

Xander interrupted, his eyes still focused on Faith. 'So what was the, uh, story about that alligator? You, uh, said something... before.' Buffy sat back, annoyance crossing her face. Her gaze drifted to Spike briefly. Jealousy flooded her as she realised he had developed a thing for the new slayer already. He was unusually quiet.

'Oh, there's this Big Daddy Vampire out of Missouri who used to keep them as pets. So he's got me rasslin' one of 'em, okay? The thing must have been twelve feet long and I'm...' Xander raised a finger and leant in a little, interrupting again.

'So was this, um, ahem, also naked?'

Faith rolled her eyes in a teasing manner. 'Well, the alligator was.' She laughed and Xander nodded, his own grin covering most of his face. Spike chuckled and sipped from his drink, his eyes not leaving the brunette slayer.

Cordelia frowned and poked her boyfriend hard. 'Xander?' he looked towards her and she glared. 'Find a new theme.'

Faith made a hand gesture and continued speaking. 'I tell ya, I never had more trouble than that damn vamp. So what about you? What was your toughest kill?' Buffy looked up, stunned by the question.

Spike looked to her briefly, his eyes flashing and she knew he was almost reading her mind. Her hardest kill had been to stab Angel and send him to hell. She thought for a second before speaking.

'Um, well, you know, they're all difficult, I guess.'

Faith waited for a story and took another drink. Buffy fumbled for a story that would impress her, finally remembering one.

'Uh...Oh! Oh, do you guys remember the Three?

They all looked back inquisitively and Buffy remembered that she was the only one who had fought the Three.

'That's right, you never met the Three. Well, there was three...'

Oz interrupted, his gaze falling on Faith in a curious manner.

'Something occurring. Uh, now, you both kill vamps, and who could blame you, but, I'm, I'm wondering about your position on werewolves.'

Willow placed her hand on Oz's shoulder and almost proudly stated; 'Oz is a werewolf.'

Buffy jumped in. 'It's a long story.' She grinned and Oz shrugged.

'I got bit.'

Buffy sat back, defeated once more. 'Apparently not that long.'

The second slayer considered this for a moment for speaking. 'Hey, as long as you don't go scratchin' at me or humpin' my leg, we're five-by-five, you know?'

Oz nodded and patted Willow's hand. 'Fair enough.'

Faith sat back, a confident look about her as she gestured to the blonde slayer. 'The vamps, though, they better get their asses to DEFCON ONE, 'cause you and I are gonna have fun, you know, Watcherless and fancy-free.'

'Watcherless?' Buffy frowned.

The other slayer returned the expression. 'Didn't yours go to England, too?'

Giles stood at the end of the table with his hands in his pockets, reminiscing about the gathering as the Slayerettes sat watching.

'There's a Watchers' retreat every year in the Cotswolds. It's a lovely spot. It's very s-serene. There's horse riding and hiking and punting and lectures and discussions. It-i-it's... it's a great honour to be invited.' His tone turned bitter. 'Or so I'm told.'

Faith tried to make him feel better, tapping the chuckling form of Spike in the chair next to her. 'Oh, it's boring. Way too stuffy for a guy like you.'

Buffy smiled. 'Um, maybe I should introduce you again. Faith, this is _Giles_.' She emphasised by pointing at her watcher. Willow smirked and Spike's chuckles increased, seemingly infectious as Xander started grinning widely.

'I see him.' Faith folded her arms. 'If I'd've known they came _that_ young and cute, I would've requested a transfer.' Giles removed his glasses as the room fell silent. Spike and Xander stopped chuckling, their faces masks of horror. Buffy's eyes were almost popping out of her head as she leant back.

'Raise your hand if 'ew'.' She raised her hand to provoke her own statement. Xander began to raise his, but at a look from the librarian, pretended to scratch his cheek. Spike joined Buffy in her blatant defiance, sticking his hand up as far as it would go.

'Well, um, uh, leaving aside for a moment my, uh, youth and beauty, I'd-I'd say it was, um, fortuitous that Faith arrived when she did.' He picked up the paper, placing his glasses back on his face. Willow shot up her finger.

'Aha!' She exclaimed loudly, making the others look at her in bewilderment. She sank in her seat blushing. 'Sorry. I just meant...' she shot up her finger again. 'Aha! There's big evil brewin'. You'll never be bored here, Faith.' The slayer in question grinned at her. 'Cause this is Sunnydale, home of the big brewin' evil.' Giles shrugged and put the paper in front of Buffy and Faith.

'Yes, well, I don't know how big an evil it is, but, uh, two people have disappeared from the Sunset Ridge District.'

The slayers quickly scanned the article, Spike leaning over Faith to get a quick look. Buffy sat up, trying to ignore the close contact between the two. Spike was unusually quiet, his attention focused on the new girl in town. Buffy couldn't deny she was jealous, but then she had no claim on Spike and no right to feel that way. Still, his obvious attraction to the girl was making her uncomfortable and their earlier conversation seemed to have caused a rift between them.

'Well, I'm good for patrolling. Late-ish, though. I promised Mom I'd be home for dinner.' She handed Xander the paper. Willow nodded toward Faith while looking at Buffy with big eyes. Buffy turned her eyes to Faith, and got the hint. 'Um, to which you're also invited, of course, dinner with us.'

Faith stood, and swayed a little. 'Dyin' to meet the fam. I'm in.' She stepped backwards, bumping into Spike. He raised his eyebrows and grinned a little. Buffy turned around, not looking at the two, jealously rising in her gut again.

'Great! Great, then we can patrol, also together.' She said, looking to Willow.

'Hey, don't you have that health science makeup?' The redhead asked, and Buffy's face fell.

'Oh, yeah. Actually, I could use a little coaching.'

Willow stood up with her backpack, smiling. Xander grabbed his things from the counter and looked at his friend. Willow turned to Faith, gesturing to herself and Xander.

'You know, you can hang out with us while she's testing. You wanna?'

Buffy mumbled to herself, realizing she'd just become invisible to them.

Xander grinned and nodded. 'Say yes and, uh, bring your stories.' Faith looked at Spike, her eyes glinting mischievously and she nodded. The blonde grinned back, thrusting his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels. It was a gesture used frequently, and it either meant he was pleased with himself or impatient.

Buffy sat back down, her face a mask of frustration. Spike hadn't even given her a second glance. 'You guys go. It's fine. Fine! I'll just... sit.'

Faith stuck her thumb up at Buffy. 'Okay. Hey, later.' She motioned to Giles. '_We_ will talk weapons.'

She followed Xander, Spike and Willow out of the library. Giles watched her go before turning to Buffy.

'This, um, this new girl seems to have a lot of zest.' He smiled at Buffy, who grimaced back.

'Don't.' The blonde stated. The librarian went quiet, turning away to pick up a text book, one hand coming up to remove his glasses. He chewed on them thoughtfully before turning back to Buffy, who was still glaring at the library door.

'I-I-I've been having a little problem with the, uh, binding spell for Acathla. I-I-I'm lacking the, the requisite details to perform it correctly. Now, physical location. Acathla was facing south?'

'Mm-hm.' Buffy nodded, pointing to three invisible spots on the table Acathla, Angel, me.' She jabbed her finger through the air, as if impaling all three spots. 'Sword.' She looked up at him as he replaced his glasses back on his face.

'Now, see, that's what I thought, but I...' Buffy stood up, interrupting him.

'Giles, look, I've got makeup tests to pass, missing people in Sunset Ridge, and a zesty new Slayer to feed. Next time I kill Angel, I'll get Spike to video it. God knows, he'd love that.' She pulled her backpack on and headed out of the room without a look back.

Giles watched her go, confusing marring his face as regards to his Slayer's blunt attitude.

'And over here, we have the cafeteria, where we were mauled by snakes.' Willow pointed towards the door and Faith nodded. Xander and Spike trailed in the background. The tour was obviously intriguing Faith and she smiled as Xander butted in.

'And this is the spot where Angel tried to kill Willow.' He pointed to a spot in the hallway.

Spike jumped in as they approached the lounge area. 'Oh, and over there in the lounge is where Drusilla and her gang nearly massacred us all on Parent-Teacher night.'

Faith smiled as they carried on along the corridor. Willow ran ahead a little and turned, pointing to the stairs. 'Oh, a-and up those stairs, I was sucked into a muddy grave.'

The group pulled to a stop and Xander turned to Spike, raising his hand in a joking gesture. 'And they say young people don't learn anything in high school nowadays, but, um, I've learned to be afraid.' He smiled and Willow giggled as Spike returned the grin, Faith laughing slightly.

'You guys are a hoot and a half. If I'd had friends like you in high school, I... probably still would've dropped out. But I might've been sad about it, you know?' The three gave her an understanding smile and she grinned back. 'Hey, so what's up with B? I mean, she seems wound kinda tight. Needs to find the fun a little? Like you three.'

'Well, um, she...' Willow started and Faith noticed the frown on Spike's face. She decided to drop the subject and saw a drinking fountain behind the gang, which provided an escape. She pointed toward it.

'Oh. Water.'

The three turned as she walked past. Cordelia approached behind them and threw the slayer a dirty look. Xander had begun babbling to Willow once more.

'Oh, and then the alligator story! She's got something, doesn't she?' Cordelia snorted as she faced her boyfriend.

'What is it with you and Slayers? Maybe I should dress up as one and put a stake to your throat.' Xander grinned and took her arm.

'Please, God, don't let that be sarcasm.'

Faith turned as she finished her drink and bumped straight into Scott, who had just emerged from a nearby classroom. The brunette yelped a little and then apologised.

'Oh. Excuse me.'

'Sorry.' The new slayer eyed him curiously. 'I know you from somewhere.'

Scott recognised her and smiled. 'The Bronze. You're friends with Buffy, right?'

Faith held out her hand and Spike watched her body language. She was obviously flirting with the guy. 'Yeah. I'm Faith.'

The boy took her hand firmly and smiled again. 'I'm Scott. Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you!' Faith said, with a slight jerk of the hips. She ended the handshake just as Buffy came hopping down the stairs and joined the now five some.

'Well, I'm two for two with makeup tests. Proud, yes, but also humble in this time of...' She noticed them all watching something and turned. 'We're looking at what?'

She turned and saw Scott talking and laughing with Faith.

Cordy snorted and turned away. 'Does anyone believe that is her actual hair colour?' She rolled her eyes in disbelief and walked away.

Willow leaned into Xander. 'I haven't seen him laugh like that. Hey, maybe Faith and Scott could hit it off.' Buffy frowned at her friend. 'I mean, if you're done with him.' She paused again, not noticing the wild grin that had spread across Spike's face and was fast becoming a rampant chuckle. 'Not that you used him.' She furrowed her brow and shut up while she still could. Buffy glanced at Spike whose grin disappeared immediately and she then looked back to the two brunettes.

'Well, I... hadn't definitely one hundred percent said no for all time. It's just, you know... You don't enter into these things lightly, you know. There's, there's repercussions to consider and...'

The three exchanged a look and Buffy caught it.

'Why am I seeing a look?'

Willow sighed. 'You really _do_ need to find the fun, B.'

Buffy looked at the red head in surprise.

'Uffy.' The girl finished, a blush tinting her cheeks.

The blonde frowned and then sighed, heading over to the new slayer and the student. She plastered a smile on her face. 'Hey!'

Scott didn't look at all phased by her appearance. 'Hey, Buffy! Uh, Faith has been telling me tall tales.'

The blonde's smile widened and became obviously faked. 'She's funny.' She took Faith's arm. 'And she's leaving. We have to go.'

The disappointment on Scott's face was obvious. 'Oh...'

Faith waved at him and smiled. 'Bye.'

Buffy pulled her away and down the hall. Faith gestured back as they walked. 'He's a cutie. Is he seeing anybody?' Buffy ignored her and continued down the hall.


	3. Problems Arising

Chapter Three: Problems Arising

The black man with the vampire face was tapping wildly away on a keyboard as a cloven hoof landed on his shoulder. He looked up and grinned at his boss. Kakistos frowned at the screen, not looking to his minion as he spoke.

'Mr. Trick, talk to me.'

'Check this out. This town, this very street, wired for fibre optics. See, we jack in a T-3, um, twenty-five hundred megs per, we have the whole _world_ at our fingertips.' Kakistos frowned down on him, his understanding more of the non-variety. He removed the appendage from Mr. Trick's shoulder and waited for a simpler explanation. Trick complied quickly. 'What I'm saying is, we stay local--where the humans are jumpin' and the cotton is high--but we live global. I mean, you know, you get the hankering for the blood of a fifteen-year-old Filipina, and I'm on the 'Net and she's here the next day, express air.'

Kakistos snarled, his patience wearing thin with the technology his servant was describing. 'I want the blood of the Slayer.'

Trick couldn't believe Kakistos' short-sightedness at the best of times and he looked away for a moment. 'On that note, there's good news and bad. Rumour has it that this town already has a Slayer, which makes two. I'm not real sure how that happened.'

The older vampire snarled, losing his temper quickly. 'I don't care if there're a _hundred_ Slayers! I'll kill them all!' He emerged from the shadow, indicating his scarred and blinded eye. 'She's going to pay for what she did to me.'

The black vampire nodded. 'Yeah, she is.' A knock came at the door and he glanced towards it. 'I'm running a computer check on every hotel, rooming house and youth hostel in town.' He picked up a welders glove from the side and stood. 'Meanwhile, as soon as the sun goes down,' he pulled on the glove and headed for the door, 'we're out in force. Food's here, boys.'

He opened the door, hiding behind it from the bright daylight outside. The pizza delivery boy looked in. 'You guys order a piz…'

Trick lunged out with his gloved arm, grabbed the delivery boy by the shirt and yanked him in. The pizza fell to the floor, cheese and pepperoni going everywhere. The delivery man joined the mess as Trick slammed the door shut again. He turned and bent down for lunch.

Joyce Summers set the food down on the table, glancing to Faith. 'So you're a Slayer, too. Isn't that interesting?' She smiled. 'Do you like it?'

'God, I love it!' Faith exclaimed, piling her plate full of food.

Buffy watched her; impatient for the bowl she was currently emptying onto her plate. 'Uh, Mom?'

Joyce waved her off. 'Uh, just a second, honey.' She scooped broccoli onto Faith's plate. 'You know, Buffy never talks that way. Why do you love it?'

Buffy gave up and grabbed a pair of tongs to take some fries for herself. Faith smiled up at Joyce sweetly and Buffy cringed internally.

'Well, when I'm fighting, it's like the whole world goes away and I only know one thing: that I'm gonna win and they're gonna lose. I like that feelin'. She dug into her food with fervour, as if she hadn't eaten in months.

Joyce smiled at her reply and took her seat.

Buffy frowned and shrugged. 'Well, sure. Beats that dead feeling you get when they win and you lose.'

Faith ceased her shovelling to scowl at her sister slayer. 'I don't let that kind of negative thinking in.'

Joyce pointed at Faith and made a face at Buffy. 'Right.' She shook her finger. 'Right. That could get you hurt. Buffy can be awfully negative sometimes.' She looked to Buffy. 'See, honey, you gotta fight that.' She smiled positively. Buffy returned a weaker smile.

'I'm working on it.' She continued to take fries, avoiding eye contact with either party. Joyce looked from one girl to the other and then noticed Faith's empty glass.

'Oh, Faith, can I get you another soft drink?'

The brunette handed over the glass, smiling broadly. 'Oh, you bet.'

'Right.' She departed into the kitchen to refill the glass. Faith glanced over to Buffy with a mouthful of food.

'She's really cool, huh?'

'Best mom ever.' The blonde looked toward the kitchen and thought for a moment. 'Excuse me.'

She got up and left the room as Faith grabbed a bottle of hot sauce, shaking it. She sniffed and grimaced.

Buffy entered the kitchen as her mom opened a bottle of soda and placed it on the island. Joyce looked up as she walked in and smiled. 'I like this girl, Buffy.' She poured the soda into the glass.

The slayer frowned. 'She's very personable.' She sat on a stool, folding her arms. 'She gets along with my friends, my Watcher, my mom.' She leant back and looked into the dining room. 'Look, now she's getting along with my fries.' She leant forward again. 'Even Spike likes her. Spike doesn't really like anybody.'

'Now, Buffy...'

Joyce was interrupted. 'Plus, at school today, she was making eyes at my not-boyfriend and Spike. This is creepy.'

'Does anybody else think Faith is creepy?' Her mom asked, and Buffy frowned further.

'No, but I'm the one getting single-white-femaled here.' Joyce nodded.

'It's probably good you were an only child.'

Buffy pouted and uncrossed her arms. 'Mom, I'm just getting my life back. I'm not looking to go halfsies on it.'

'Well, there are some things I'd be happy to see you share. Like the slaying. I mean, two of you fighting is safer than one, right?'

'I guess.'

'Unless, I mean, you heard her. She _loves_ the slaying.' Joyce leaned over the island. 'Couldn't she take over for you?'

Buffy sighed. 'Mom, no one can take over for me.'

'But you're going to college next year. I think it would be...'

Buffy interrupted. 'Mom, the only way you get a new Slayer is when the old Slayer dies.'

This quickly registered in Joyce's mind, and she straightened back up. Buffy realized she'd just said way too much.

'Then that means you...' Her mom got upset. 'When did you die? You never told me you died!'

The blonde quickly back tracked, tying to undo the damage. 'No, i-it was just for a few minutes.'

Her mom began to pace nervously. 'Oh, I hate this. I hate your life.'

'Mom, I...'

Joyce stopped pacing and faced her daughter. 'Look, I-I know you didn't choose this, I know it chose you.' She took a breath. 'I have tried to march in the 'Slayer Pride' parade, but...' Her tone became solemn. 'I don't want you to die.' Buffy lowered her eyes, shook her head and gave her mother a warm hug. 'Oh…'

'I'm not gonna die. I know how to do my job.' She released the hug. 'Besides, like you said, I've got help now.' She looked into the dining room again to see Faith picking at everything in sight and stuffing it into her mouth. Buffy raised her eyebrows. 'I've got all the help I can stand.'

Three shadows fell across the construction equipment and Spike moaned as Buffy twirled her stake experimentally in her hand. Faith sighed as the blonde teen decided to open his mouth and disrupt the peace.

'Didn't we, um, do this street already?'

'Funny thing about vamps. They'll hit a street even _after_ you've been there. It's like they have no manners.' Spike winced at Buffy's harsh tone. He knew she was pissed off about the attention that Faith was getting but he wasn't expecting it to be directed at him.

Faith raised her eyebrows. 'Mm. You've been doing this the longest. Why did Spike have to come…not that he isn't improving the scenery…' Buffy rolled her eyes.

'Because he always does. He's pretty strong and a good fighter. It's always handy to have someone watching your back.'

'He can watch my back anytime, as long as I get a glimpse of his…' Faith wriggling her eyebrows suggestively at the leather clad blonde. He grinned and winked back. Buffy turned.

'Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?'

Faith looked to the other blonde cautiously. There was something there. 'Nothing.'

But Buffy had caught Spike's suggestive look towards the brunette slayer and felt jealousy surge through her. 'Well, I may not sleep in the nude and rassle alligators...'

Faith scowled. 'Maybe it's time you started, 'cause obviously _something_ in your bottle needs uncorking. What is it,' she gestured wildly with her hands. 'The, the Angel thing?' She looked around, and Spike frowned. He knew he hadn't said anything, but obviously Xander hadn't kept his mouth shut.

Buffy stopped in her tracks, turning to face the other slayer. 'What do you know about Angel?' She shot a look to Spike and he raised his hands.

'Just what your friends tell me: big love, big loss. You oughta deal and move on, but you're not.' Faith had her hands on her hips now, attitude pouring from her.

Buffy stepped closer, her body rigid and cold. 'I got an idea: how about from now on, we don't hear from you on Angel or anything else in my life. Which, by the way, is _my_ life.' Spike looked at her, trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. And Faith had decided to come up with a parting shot.

'What are you getting so strung out for, B?'

'Why are your lips still moving, F?'

Faith narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. 'Did I just hear a threat?'

'Would you like to?'

'Wow. Think you can take me?'

'Yeah.' She looked behind Spike and the angry look on her face dissipated. 'I just hope they can't.'

She shoved Faith aside as a vampire attacked, making her fall to the ground. Buffy punched the vamp in the gut, and he went flying over Spike, who ducked. A second one came in and took a swing at Buffy, but she ducked his blow. She middle blocked his wide punch and low blocked his next punch. She then punched him in the face and the gut. She took his head in both hands and twisted. His body followed the motion, and he log rolled down to the ground. Faith got back up and grabbed a nearby trashcan. A third vampire ran in and punched Buffy in the face. He moved around behind her and tripped her with his outstretched leg, making her fall to the ground. As she looked up, she saw Spike holding his own again the vampire that had originally attacked first. Behind the vampire attacking her, Faith crammed the trash can over his head, blinding him. She took hold of the can and pushed him through a sheet of drywall. The board broke and collapsed on top of him. The other vampire dives for Buffy and she rolled out of the way, getting into a crouch position. She thrust the stake into the downed vampire and turned to see Faith stake the other one. They both moved to help Spike and as they reached his side, he staked his vampire, turning to them, panting and a little out of breath.

'For Kakistos we live! For Kakistos you'll die!' Another vampire ran in with a shout, grabbing for Spike. Faith looked distracted and Buffy glanced to her for an instant before grabbing a sharp piece of wood.

She wrestled with the vampire, whilst Spike gurgled under his hard grip. He was growing paler by the minute. The vampire kicked out, sending Buffy flying and she looked around wildly to see where Faith had gotten to. Another vampire had apparently appeared while they were distracted. Faith currently had him pinned to the floor, pummelling his face into the pavement. The blonde slayer began to shout but a growl from Spike's captor brought her attention back to him. Spike was unconscious and the vampire was taking advantage of the situation to sink his fangs into the teen's throat. A swift kick to the head stopped him millimetres from completing his meal and he dropped Spike, who crumpled to the ground in a heap. Buffy aimed a few good punches to the vampires head, shouting at Faith to check on Spike. Her stake met its mark and she span round before the vamp had even dusted. Faith was still pummelling the vampire she had been on top of before, its face a bloody mess and it had stopped moving.

'FAITH!' Buffy yelled and the brunette shoved her stake home, getting to her feet and turning to the blonde. Buffy had knelt down at Spike's side and looked relieved to find him alive, just unconscious.

'What is wrong with you?' Buffy snarled, looking up at the other slayer. Faith shrugged.

'What are you talking about?'

Buffy huffed and motioned behind her. 'I'm talking about you 'living large' on that vampire!'

'Gee, if doing violence to vampires upsets you, I think you're in the wrong line of work!' Buffy narrowed her eyes.

'Yeah, or maybe you like it a little too much.'

Faith raised her arms defensively. 'I was getting the job done.'

'The job is to slay demons! _Not_ beat them to a bloody pulp while their friends kill our friends!'

Another nonchalant shrug was aimed at her. 'I thought you could handle it yourself. Is he okay?'

Buffy let out an exasperated sigh. 'He'll be fine. Once he wakes up.'

'No harm, no foul then.' Faith said, turning to walk off.

The blonde slayer just scowled at her retreating form.

'What you must realize, Buffy, is that you and Faith have very different temperaments.' Giles sipped at his coffee, his eyes trained on the blonde teenager as they walked through the corridor of Sunnydale High.

'Yeah, and mine's the sane one. The girl's not playing with a full deck, Giles. She has almost no deck. She has a three.' Buffy raised her hands, as if trying to prove her point. Giles chuckled.

'You said yourself that she-she killed one. Sh-she-she's just a plucky fighter who got a little carried away. Which is natural. She's focused on the slaying. She doesn't have a whole other life here, as you do. Whereas the protection of the human race is her job as well as yours, I have warned you before about Spike's presence on patrols. He has a habit of getting into scrapes.'

'He's always handled himself before now. And _she_ was no help. She went to town on that vampire and completely ignored me. Giles, she's completely unaware of anything but herself.'

'I think you're being a little...'

Buffy interrupted. 'No, I'm being a lot. I know that. But Spike could have been killed. The girl needs help.'

Giles sipped from his coffee again before nodding. 'All right. I'll see if I can reach her Watcher at the retreat. They're eight hours ahead now. I guess they're probably sitting down to a nightcap.'

Buffy walked on toward the library, but Giles just stood there and started to stare off into space.

'I wonder if they still kayak. I used to love a good kayak.' Buffy returned to him. 'You see, t-they don't even consider...' He stopped, realising that Buffy was currently raising an eyebrow in his direction. 'Sorry. I digress.' They both walked on to the library. 'The, um, vampires that attacked you, can you furnish me with some details that might help me trace their lineage? I mean, ancient or-or-or modern dress. Amulets, cultish tattoos...' He supped at his coffee again.

The slayer shook her head. 'Uh, no tats. Crappy dressers. And, uh... Oh, the one that nearly bit Spike mentioned something about kissing toast.' A spark of recognition appeared on Giles' face but Buffy did not notice. 'He lived for kissing toast.'

'You mean 'Kakistos'?'

Buffy furrowed her brow, trying to remember. 'Maybe it was taquitos. Maybe he lived for taquitos.' She looked at Giles. 'What?'

'Kakistos.'

Buffy frowned and followed him. 'Is that bad?'

Giles stormed into the library, Buffy on close tail. ''Kakistos' is Greek. It means the worst of the worst.' He moved behind the counter. 'It's also the name of a vampire so old that his hands and feet are cloven.' He moved out of the office with a book in his hand and opened it to a specific page.

Buffy placed her palms on the table, stretching experimentally. 'Now, this guy shows up two days ago, right? Right around the same time my bestest new little sister makes the scene.'

Giles looked up and considered. 'You think he and Faith are connected?'

The blonde rolled her eyes. 'Giles, there are two things that I don't believe in: coincidence and leprechauns.'

'Well, Buffy, it's entirely possible that they both arrived here by chance simultaneously.'

'Okay, but I was right about the leprechauns, right?'

Giles thought for a moment. 'As far as I know, yes.'

'Good. Okay, you get England on the phone. I'm gonna talk to Faith, see if 'khaki trousers' rings...'

'Kakistos.'

'Kakistos rings a bell. Or an alarm.'

'Right.'

'Right.' She nodded and left the library. Sh strode toward the lounge, heading to round the corner to the exit when Scott approached her, a charming smile on his face.

'Hi.'

Buffy stopped, surprise on her face. 'Scott!'

'How are you?'

'Uh, o-okay. You know, I-I gotta...' She pointed in a direction, stammering.

He bit his lip and nodded. 'I know, be somewhere else, right? Think of this as my last-ditch effort. I realize that one more is gonna qualify as stalking. I've given it a lot of thought--some might say too much thought--to, to how I might be a part of your life. It begins with conversation. We all know this. Maybe over a cup of coffee, or maybe at the Buster Keaton festival playing on State Street all this weekend.'

Buffy smiled warmly. She took a moment to consider his offer. 'You know, come to think of it, I-I don't think I've given a fair chance to... Buster Keaton. I... I like what I've seen of him so far. I... I think it might be time to see a little more.'

'Keaton is key. Oh. Um, I got you a little present.' He pulled out a small box and held it out to her. 'The guy in the retro shop said that it represents friendship, and that's something I would very much like to have with you.'

Buffy took the box, looked up at him and back at the box. She took off the lid and looked at its contents. It was a Claddagh ring.

'You like?'

Buffy felt her chest tighten and she immediately had an anxiety attack, and dropped the box. The ring fell free of its padding and hit the floor with an echoing clink. As Buffy felt herself falling backwards, strong arms caught her and she knew exactly who it was. The black leather covering the arms was a dead give away. She took a quick breath as Spike held her up gently.

'I can't. I-I-I-I can't do this.' She attempted to hide in Spike's arm, but caught the look on Scott's face. He bent down to pick up the box and the ring. He looked between her and Spike.

'Okay, I get the message.' He left without another word.

'You alright kitten?'

Buffy looked up at him, feeling strength return to her legs. She held herself up, leaving a hand on his arm for the moral support he provided. He was looking at her in that way of his, concern penetrating his blue eyes.

'It was a…'

'I saw, pet. Not the best gift for an intended but then he doesn't know your past. Nasty coincidence. Speaking of nasty…have you been back to see him?'

Buffy shook her head and was about to reply when Giles approached them.

'Dear Lord, Buffy, are you okay?'

'She's fine, Rupes, just a bit of a scare. Turns out I never look where I'm going and she's in her own little world.'

'Quite…I assume you have recovered from last night's ordeal?' Spike nodded and Giles looked to Buffy again. The slayer looked up at him.

'Did you reach the retreat?'

Giles looked at the floor. 'Yes, I did.'

'W-what did her Watcher say?'

Giles removed his glasses and took a moment before giving the inquisitive teens an answer.

'Her Watcher's dead.'


	4. Loss

Chapter Four: Loss

'The room's eighteen dollars a day. That's every day.' The fat, balding hotel manager looked at Faith sternly as he spoke, his keys jangling as he moved. Faith nodded.

'Yeah, I know. I'll get it to you by tomorrow, I swear.'

He sighed and shrugged in response. 'It's not like I own the place.'

Faith flashed him a smile. 'But I bet you will someday.'

'Not if I listen to broads like you.'

Buffy and Spike appeared at the door and stepped in. Spike looked around at the room, his face an expressionless mask.

The manager motioned to them. 'Roommates are extra.'

Buffy smiled thinly. 'We're just visiting.'

The manager gave up and walked out of the room. Buffy reached out and pulled the door shut behind her, turning to Faith. Spike leant against the dresser and folded his arms.

'So, what brings you to the poor side of town?'

The blonde slayer folded her arms. 'Cloven Guy. Goes by the name Kakistos.'

Faith was immediately taken aback. 'What do you know about Kakistos?'

Spike interrupted. 'That he's here.' He rubbed at the bruise on his neck absent-mindedly.

The look on Faith's face betrayed her.

Buffy folded her arms, mimicking Spike's pose. 'We're not happy to see old friends, are we? What'd he do to you?'

The brunette grabbed her bag, shaking her head nervously. 'It's what I did to him, all right?' She put the bag on the bed and started to pack things into it quickly and messily.

'And what was that? Faith, you came here for a reason. I can help.'

Faith looked up from her packing, a scowl strewn across her face. 'You can mind your own business.' She pointed at herself. '_I'm_ the one that can handle this.'

'Yeah. You're a real bad-ass when it comes to packing.' Spike said, and received a scathing glance from Faith.

Buffy raised a hand to silence him. 'What was that you said about my problem? Gotta deal and move on? Well, we have the 'moving on' part right here. What about dealing? Is that just something you're gonna dump on me?'

The other slayer finished her packing and pointed an accusing finger at Buffy as she picked up the full case. 'You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. I'll take care of this, all right?' She headed for the door.

'Like you took care of your Watcher?' Spike said. Faith stopped cold and turned, looking sadly towards Spike and then Buffy.

The blonde lowered her voice. 'He killed her, didn't he?'

Faith grew angry. 'They don't have a word for what he did to her.' A knock sounded at the door and Faith glanced through the peephole to see the manager again, looking very tired and pale. 'Oh, what now?'

Buffy grabbed her attention again. 'Faith, you run, he runs after you.'

'That's where the head start comes in handy.' Faith said sarcastically. She opened the door and the manager fell in, revealing Kakistos. Faith stepped back into the room, horror clouding her face. The disfigured vampire smiled at her.

'Faith.'

Kakistos roared and grabbed Faith by the neck. She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him off of her, but his strength outmatched hers. Faith struggled, clawing at him desperately.

'No!'

Buffy rushed up between them and shoved Faith back into the room, forcing Kakistos to let go. She slammed the door on his arm and he yelled in anger and pain. He pulled his arm out and the blonde slammed the door, locking it and putting on the safety chain. She turned, leaning against the wood. 'I just bought us a little more…'

Kakistos punched through the door and his cloven handed groped round for Buffy.

'...time!'

The brunette slayer began to panic, screaming. 'NO! NOOOOO!'

Buffy looked at her and then to Spike. 'Scream later! Escape now!' She ran to the bathroom, dragging Faith with her and Spike close on their heels. Kakistos kicked the door in just as the bathroom window shattered and the three scrambled through. Buffy looked toward the other two, checking for injuries. 'Let's go!'

She took Faith's hand again, and the trio began to run. They reached a fork in the alley and quickly headed left. Spike glanced back, seeing Trick behind them. He urged the girls on faster, not seeing Trick signal for two others to double back. He then headed to the right with another minion, whilst two followed them.

Buffy took that moment to crash into a warehouse window. Faith followed on shaky legs, while Spike hit the floor with a grunt and then stood up, looking out the window to see a vampire run past, missing their escape. Buffy panted loudly. 'We're okay.' She turned to face Faith. 'What happened?'

Faith looked straight through her, shaking.

'Faith, what happened?'

The brunette looked at her, as if suddenly realising she was there. 'I... I was _there_ when he killed my Watcher, and I saw what he did to her... what he was gonna do to me. I tried to stop him, but I... I couldn't. And I ran.'

'Faith, first rule of slaying: don't die. You did the right thing. Okay? You didn't die. Now you do the math. One of him, three of us.'

Faith looked around, shaking her head. 'No.'

'Yes.'

Spike shook his head, backing up Faith's answer. 'No.' He pointed behind Buffy and the slayer turned, seeing the bodies of a pizza delivery guy and many others.

'This is his place.' Faith said, fear tinting her voice.

'He drove us here.' Spike observed.

One of the vampires that had been chasing them appeared at an entrance and growled at them. They began to run through the warehouse. The vampire gives chase and two others come in the other side and try to head them off. Buffy stopped by a bucket and put her foot in it, kicking it into one of their follower's faces. He stumbled backwards and fell over a chair. She performed a full spinning hook kick to the other vampire and a side kick to one behind her, who falls backwards over a table. Buffy ran and jumped onto the table; log rolled over it and kicked him in the back as he tries to get up.

Kakistos walked into the building, his healthy eye fixed on Faith. Buffy rolled to a stand on the table and yelled at Spike as a vampire approached behind him. She didn't see him attack as she grabbed a crow bar and swung it like a bat towards another vampire advancing on her. It hit the demon full in the face, knocking her out. Buffy turned, seeing no sign of Spike but hearing a scuffle behind her. She prayed that he was doing okay as she saw Kakistos advancing on Faith. The other slayer was terrified out of her wit, something Buffy never expected to see from her.

'Faith!' The brunette looked up at her. 'Don't die!' She threw the crow bar to her and the other slayer caught it in mid-air but before she could swing it at Kakistos, he punched her hard and knocked her into a bunch of wooden beams against the wall. Faith hit the floor as the beams fell.

Trick walked in calmly, nodding his head. He turned toward Spike, who was struggling with a vampire behind the two slayers. He tapped the vampire, pointing towards Buffy and it took off to join the fray. Trick smiled at Spike, who scowled back. The black vampire threw a punch, which caught Spike squarely in the face and knocked him out in one blow.

Buffy knife handed her attacker in the neck and threw him into a front tuck off the table. The disfigured vampire calmly stepped up to Faith as she scrambled up against the wall, cowering. He reached down and grabbed her by the shirt, yanking her off the floor in one smooth motion.

'NO!'

He grinned, punching her in the face.

Buffy moved off the table, roundhouse kicking the legs out from under a vampire standing on it. He rolled to the floor and Buffy staked him cleanly. She looks up to see Kakistos punching Faith repeatedly. Behind her, the unconscious vampire from earlier roused, just as Kakistos punched Faith enough to throw her to the floor. He roared loudly as Buffy moved to attack him. She kicked him in the back of the knee, spun round and tried to backhand him in the face. He blocked it as she spun round the other way and managed to land the blow. The previously downed vampire got up from the floor and ran from the warehouse.

Buffy plunged a stake downward, and swore as it wouldn't penetrate the thick hide of the old vampire. He grabbed Buffy by the hair, lifting her and throwing her back. She backhanded him again and he swung at her, missing. She stood up and tried to stake him again but even though the stake went in deeper, it didn't do any good. He grabbed her by the head again.

'I guess you need a bigger stake, Slayer!' He laughed maniacally.

Faith looked around and picked up one of the broken beams, thrusting it toward Kakistos before he could react. He looked down in surprise and then looked back up to Faith, snarling as he turned to dust. Buffy fell from his grip and looked up at Faith in amazement. For a second they remained in silence, before Buffy remembered Spike. She jumped up, looking around.

'Where is he?'

Faith panted, looking around with her.

'He was fighting someone and then…I didn't see where he went.' Faith looked to Buffy. 'Maybe he ran.'

Buffy frowned. 'Spike never runs. He isn't a coward. He is far too cocky.'

'You like him.' It was a statement more than a question. Faith raised an eyebrow as Buffy avoided eye contact with her.

'I care a lot about him and now isn't the time.' Buffy whispered, moving towards the back of the warehouse. Faith followed her as she walked into a room, which seemed deserted on first glance before she noticed the pale, still, leather clad figure in the corner. The blonde cried out, moving towards her friend like a blur. Faith stood over them, concern on her face.

'Is he okay?'

Buffy lifted his head, her hand gingerly going to the bite marks on his throat. He wasn't breathing. She cradled him gently, much as he had held her earlier on in the day. 'Spike, please…wake up.'

Faith knelt next to her. She checked for a pulse, her face falling when she found none. 'Buffy…he's gone…'

Buffy began to cry, holding him close. Faith suddenly paled, noticing the blood on the corner of Spike's mouth. She shook the blondes shoulder and pointed at the offending liquid. Buffy sniffed hard and looked at it in disbelief.

'No…they couldn't have…why did they…god…he can't…' She cried again.

For a while they remained there, one slayer feeling the stab of guilt at a situation mostly her fault and the other feeling the grief of losing the one person who knew her best.

Angel looked up from his book as light footsteps entered his domain. Buffy wouldn't make eye contact with him as he stood to greet her and he knew why. He wasn't an idiot and he read the papers. He decided to avoid the subject, and let her speak about it if she needed to.

'You haven't been by in a while.'

'New slayer…big trouble.' Buffy didn't smile, but he could clearly see the tear stains on her face. He motioned for her to sit down but she refused, keeping her distance from him, her arms folded across her chest, as if she was closed off from everything. 'You know already?'

It was a question and Angel bit his lip. 'Yeah. I read it in the paper and heard the rest on the grapevine. I kind of figured you wouldn't be by for a while.'

'I need your help.' Buffy raised tired eyes to meet his at last. Angel furrowed his brow. 'When we found…him…there was blood. On his face. I'm scared they might have turned him. If they have…' She took a deep breath and before she continued, Angel knew what she was asking of him. 'If they did…I need you to take care of it. I haven't told the others. Willow has barely spoken and Xander is a mess.'

'I hardly imagine anyone is in a good state.' Angel mumbled. Buffy almost cracked a smile.

'Giles hasn't even got the strength to say 'I told you so'. He kept telling me not to take Spike on patrol or anything. It's not like we were even patrolling…we were going to talk to Faith – it was an ambush. And Faith…she hadn't been around a week and something bad happens. Now she won't stop apologising. I can't be around her because that means I think about him and…god this is all my fault…' She collapsed on the floor against the wall, her hands covering her face as she fought with her own tears.

Angel moved to kneel in front of her, his hands resting on her knees. 'Buffy…people get hurt…this isn't your fault. Spike hardly would have taken no for an answer.'

'Please don't…' She whispered. 'It is my fault. Some vampire got him because I was distracted. Now he might be a vampire and…I can't even deal with that. I haven't been on patrol in three days because I know he might be there…but he isn't him…he's a monster. Not my friend…not my Spike.'

Angel couldn't help the surge of jealousy that flooded his system. Since his untimely return, his relationship with Buffy had been strained. And when Spike found out, the blonde had paid him a visit, warning him as to the dangers of restarting what they had before. Angel had seen it then…the boy was willing and ready to take him on, to stop him from hurting Buffy again. He was completely in love with her but couldn't be more than a friend.

And he didn't know if Buffy felt the same. She had been off with him since his return, but that could have been due to the events of last year. But now, seeing her in pieces over the death of her friend and the way she was talking about him…maybe it was possible there was something between them. If Angel wasn't there and hadn't returned…maybe she could have been happy.

Jealousy was replaced with regret at his own wellbeing.

He sighed, pulling Buffy to her feet. He attempted to hug her, show her some comfort but she pulled away, completely out of his grip.

'I can't. Not now…I have to go home. Mom is worried since this all happened. You know she was fond of him.' She was refusing him eye contact again. He waited for her to finish, knowing that she was about to make her exit. 'Can you just do what I asked? Take care of it.'

'I will Buffy…are you going to come back?'

She raised her eyes then and he saw the raw pain reflected back at him. 'I don't know.'

Then she high tailed it out of his view. He simply stood, the light casting a glow on his face as he contemplated thoughts that chilled him to the bone.

Had he done it again by returning, intentionally or not? Had his return somehow influenced events? Would Spike be alive now if he wasn't? And had he destroyed Buffy's chance at happiness with someone who could show her the sun?

He didn't know, and couldn't comprehend the consequences. So he did the only thing he knew to do…he picked up his coat and did what she had asked.

He went looking for Spike.

The cemetery was dark and quiet, being nearly midnight. Angel felt a cold chill in his bones, felt the discontent in the air. Something was brewing in Sunnydale and no one could ignore it now. He just wished he could help Buffy, but at this time, he was beginning to think she was better off without him. He knew he had to leave, he just wasn't sure when. She had just lost someone close to her; could she really cope if he just walked away and left her again?

A noise distracted him and he moved in its direction. He came across the recently dug grave by accident, not actually knowing where his plot had been situated. Fresh flowers were scattered, as well as letters from various friends. Angel knelt down, feeling grief for the lost comrade, even if they had never seen eye to eye.

Okay, in all honesty, Spike hated him and he hadn't had a fond thought for the blonde Cockney either. They had been rivals, and Spike had hated him even more since the events last year. Angel regretted it – Spike had been trying to help Buffy and had landed in hospital for his attempts.

_Because of me._

He closed his eyes and then re opened them, reading the script on the tombstone. "William Blackwell, Beloved Son, Best Friend". He felt the regret hit him like a brick wall. He could have done something.

_What could you have done?_

Angel stood, moving backwards. His heart thundered in his head and he opened his eyes, confusion clouding their colour. His heart wasn't beating. His heart hadn't beat for two hundred years. So what was that noise?

He stilled, listening. Someone was banging against wood. He moved forward, hoping to god the noise wasn't coming from where it sounded. A loud clap of thunder made him jump and he crouched down as the rain began to fall. A fist suddenly punched through the dirt above Spike's grave and Angel grabbed it, digging with the other. He knew what it was like to drag yourself out of your own grave, and he intended to stop any more hurt from coming to Buffy.

_It isn't him. It isn't him._

After a few moments of struggling, Spike landed next to the grave in a heap. Angel moved backwards looking at the dishevelled and filthy teen. Mud coated his clothes, a Sunday suit his mother had obviously picked out for him.

_It isn't him. Buffy can't cope with this. It isn't him. Do it!_

Angel pulled the stake from his coat pocket with much hesitation. As Spike caught his bearings and turned around, he saw the brunette standing over him. Angel stopped, noticing for the first time that unlike new fledglings, Spike did not have his game face on. His brow furrowed as the boy panicked, looking around.

'What's going on?' His eyes widened in fear and he struggled to get up, backing away from Angel. The rain continued to fall on the both of them and then Angel sensed it, dropping the stake immediately. He moved forward again, this time raising his hands in a non-threatening gesture. Spike merely backed away further. 'What the fuck is going on?' He saw his own grave and the tombstone and froze, mid scurry. He looked down at himself. 'No…' He whispered, running a hand over his face.

'Spike, it's okay.' Angel knelt in front of him.

'I'm not…don't tell me…'

'It's okay…' Angel started again but blind panic overtook the newly risen vampire.

'This cannot be happening!' Spike climbed to his feet, shaking a little at first. 'I'm not…God…I still feel like me.'

Angel looked down at the grave and frowned. 'You are still you.'

'No, I know about this…Giles…he said that demons aren't the same people…just a shell. But I'm still ME!'

The brunette grabbed the younger man, holding him in place.

'You are still YOU. Spike…you haven't lost your soul.'


	5. Are You Still Here?

Chapter Five: Are You Still Here?

Buffy sat at her window, watching the rain come down outside. She felt empty now, distraught. Willow had rung her earlier, to see if she was okay and she had lied to her friend, telling her not to worry, that she was coping. She'd used the same line on her mother before retreating to the confines of her room….the only place she could admit she was falling apart.

Angel had not soothed her. In fact, being near him had made her angry. She didn't know why but this whole situation had made her see their time was over. She could not take the risks again, not only with her own heart but with the hearts of her friends. Literally. Because of her, two people had lost their lives.

Her visit to the vampire had been necessary. She was struggling to cope with the loss of a friend…a close friend – to confront the possibility of his changed nature would be too much. She would have asked Faith to do it but coming down on the girl's attitude since the incident and her reaction, she had decided against it.

It had been bad enough calling an ambulance to the warehouse, only to have it confirmed that Spike was gone…telling his mother that her son was dead…telling the gang…dusting him would have been so far off the scale it could have killed her. She needed Angel to take care of it. Then she would hunt down the vampire that had done this and kill him dead.

She held her head in her hands and let the tears fall. No one could see her. Her room was the only place she could cry without anyone reprimanding her. She was the Slayer; she was strong. Only now she could see the wisdom Kendra's words had held.

Distractions. And she kept getting them hurt and killed.

A tap on the window had her looking up and Angel was staring at her earnestly through the glass. Buffy frowned, pulling the latch up and lifting the window. She didn't know why he was here but he was drenched and partially covered in mud.

'Angel…was he…?' She couldn't even ask it.

Angel didn't reply. He looked at her for a while, not asking for an invitation, just perching on the window. Then he spoke. 'Buffy, you have to come with me.'

'Angel, what is it? What's happened?'

'Buffy, please, just follow me back to the mansion. It's urgent.' She frowned as he disappeared. A quick glance at the clock revealed it was near to two in the morning. She shrugged, grabbing her coat and climbing out the window in pursuit of the brunette. As she arrived at the mansion, she knew he had gone inside without waiting for her, which most likely meant he was avoiding questions.

She walked in, holding her coat tightly around her. The fire was burning brightly in the fireplace, sending warmth throughout the room. A figure was on the sofa, wrapped in blanket, shivering. At first glance she thought it was Angel, but then she saw the shock of blonde hair above the cover. A hand went to her mouth and she turned to leave, fear and shock coursing through her system. As she turned, she was confronted by Angel who pulled her closer.

'Buffy…it's okay. I found him. But we can't kill him.'

'He isn't Spike. He's a demon…' Buffy couldn't finish her sentence.

'He is Spike…Buffy I don't know how or why this happened but he is Spike. He has a soul.' Buffy looked up at him in confusion. Angel shrugged.

'A soul? He's like you?' Buffy turned, looking toward her old friend on the sofa. She stepped forward. The fear remained within her and the shock doubly so…but she had to know for herself. And the only way she ever knew to find the truth from Spike was by looking into his eyes.

'Buffy…he's in shock. He doesn't really understand.' Angel was immediately by her side, but she ignored him, leaning in and kneeling before the blonde teen. He was lying down, staring at the fire. His hands were bloodied and bruises littered his face. A long cut slid over his eyebrow and down his face. He didn't seem to register her, looking straight through her.

She reached out to him, placing a hand on his arm. Angel watched from behind in silence.

'Spike?' Buffy whispered, calling out to her friend and hoping it was still him. He seemed to notice her, looking directly at her. And in that instant, when his blue eyes connected with her hazel ones, she knew it was him. Everything in his gaze screamed out at her and she smiled. 'It is you…' She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

In that second, he changed. The expression on his face turned into pain and he squeezed his eyes shut, pulling away from her. Buffy frowned.

'Spike, what's wrong?'

'Please…go.' He said, barely audible.

Angel pulled Buffy away. The blonde turned to him, her eyes full of worry and pain at her friend's rejection. 'What's wrong with him?'

'He's a vampire Buffy. A newly risen vampire. He hasn't fed. And you're standing in front of him with the one thing he is craving.' Angel was sympathetic in his explanation. He drew Buffy outside, away from the vampire. 'I know I brought you here, but I couldn't tell you…you had to see. You have to tell the others…about me as well as him. I'll take care of him, teach him to ignore the bloodlust. Then he can be around you again.'

'How long will that take?' Buffy whispered.

Angel shrugged. 'I don't know. Buffy, he's in a fragile state. He doesn't understand what has happened to him. But if you give me time…I'll help him. I'm the only one who can.'

'He hates you.'

'That has nothing to do with it.' Angel frowned, looking through the doorway at the form on the couch. 'I'll keep you updated. I'll come to the library tomorrow, during the day. So make sure the others know. It'll be easier.'

'Okay.' She placed a hand on his arm. 'Please make sure he is okay, Angel.' She turned to leave and then stopped, looking back at the dark vampire. 'How did you know?'

'He panicked.' He chuckled. 'Then he swore.' Buffy smiled faintly and nodded, turning back and leaving.

Angel looked toward the blonde on the sofa and leant against the door frame. He could help Spike but not fully. There was one person who could but he knew they wouldn't. Which only left one option. Angel had to find the vampire that turned him and challenge him.

Giles, Willow and Xander looked at her expectantly, waiting for the news she had apparently needed to give them. She took a deep breath, about to spill the beans as the doors opened and Faith trudged in. Buffy sighed and the brunette frowned at the collected group.

'What's going on?'

'Buffy has some news.' Willow said, her voice devoid of emotion. All of them had been feeling it since the incident had occurred and it was well known that Faith was bearing the brunt of Willow's accusatory behaviour. The other slayer sat down, waiting with the others for the news Buffy had. The blonde took a breath again and cleared her throat.

'First thing, I need to tell you guys… Angel.' Frowns greeted her statement. 'The spell you did, Willow…it worked. I had to kill him when he had his soul back. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you…it just…well, you can guess.' Guilt hit Willow's face and she looked away. Buffy inhaled again. 'But that isn't all of it. And I know you are going to get really angry but…Angel is alive. He popped out of a hell dimension about two weeks ago. I don't know why or how…'

Xander interrupted. 'Are you guys back together then?'

Buffy shook her head. 'It isn't like that.'

'You kept this from us.' Giles stood, barely contained anger simmering beneath his surface. 'You lied.'

'I didn't lie, I just didn't tell. But right now, Angel is the least of our worries. We have something else…'

'It's Spike, isn't it?' Faith asked. She shook her head. 'He turned.' Glares greeted Buffy from all round and she gave up, nodding. Willow let out a cry of anguish and Xander slammed his fist down on the table.

'So what now? Do we have to kill him?' Xander asked, his expression dark. He and Spike had been friends for years – he had no desire to kill something wearing his body.

'No.' Buffy said, firmly. Giles looked toward her sternly.

'No? Buffy, it isn't Spike. Spike was killed as soon as that vampire turned him.'

Buffy opened her mouth to argue, when someone exited the stacks and backed her up. Angel ignored the stares to make his point.

'It is still Spike.' The vampire walked down the steps, avoiding Giles' gaze. 'I knew there was a possibility he had been turned. I knew Buffy didn't need to go through that – that none of you did. But something had to be done.'

'So you stepped on up to kill someone you never really liked in the first place?' Xander said, raising his hands. 'Yeah, so fucking noble of you.'

'Xander!' Willow tapped him, reprimanding him for his use of language.

Giles leant back against the office door. 'You went looking for him.' The librarian's tone was cold. Angel nodded in affirmation.

'I found him, crawling out of his grave. I knew something was amiss straight away. He was panicking, terrified. Usually fledglings get up and go looking for food. Spike didn't know what was going on. And the other thing…he didn't have his game face on. No newly risen vampire can help it. The human face is just a mask, yet he had his in place straight away.'

'How does that make him still…him?' Willow asked.

'He still has his soul.' Angel said, quietly, looking towards Buffy.

Giles whipped his glasses off so fast, Buffy was sure he would do himself an injury. Within seconds the handkerchief was out, and he was rubbing away furiously, as if he could create fire with the friction. 'Dear Lord…this is unheard of.'

'We need to research, check this out.' Willow said, reaching for her laptop. 'But, he's still him, yeah? Still our Spike?' Angel nodded. Xander looked to Buffy.

'Does that mean we can see him?' The hope in Xander's voice was heart breaking.

Angel stepped up to deny him but Giles beat him to it. 'In all circumstances, Spike is still a vampire and will still need to control his instincts. As much as I am loathe to go with the idea, I believe it is best he stay with Angel for now.'

'Why?' Xander protested.

Buffy leant against the table. 'I saw him last night but he told me to leave. It hurts him for us to be around.'

'It's blood. He craves it but he knows it is wrong.' Angel said, clarifying it for Xander.

'Did he talk to you?' Xander asked Buffy, who shook her head. 'I don't understand. Out of all of us…he wouldn't turn you away Buffy. How can we be sure it's him?'

'He turned her away because of the pain. Can you imagine that Xander? Spike's become the one thing Buffy is supposed to kill.' Willow said, quietly, tears shining in her eyes. 'I think we should let him be for now, until he can be around us without the pain.' She looked up at Angel.

The vampire hung back. 'There's only one problem. I can't control him. It's impossible. Even with my greater age, I can't teach him what he needs to survive.'

'Why not? You talk, he listens, simple as.' Xander stated, looking for backup from his friends.

'No, it's more complicated.' Giles stepped in. 'What Angel means is that he does not have the authority a sire would hold.' He turned to the taller vampire. 'Which means he wasn't just turned into a minion. He's been made stronger than that.'

'From what I can tell, he's a childe. Which means someone out there did this to get to you.' Angel said and Buffy sunk down into a chair.

'This is all my fault.'

Faith shook her head. 'It's more my fault than yours. Kakistos came after me remember?'

'Wasn't him that did this. And Spike always patrolled with me. I should have made him stay put.'

Giles came to rest a hand on Buffy's shoulder. 'I was there Buffy and you know as well as I do that he would not have heeded your words.' Willow sat in front of her friend, taking her hand.

'Giles is right, Buffy. All we can do now is concentrate on helping Spike adjust.'

Angel nodded. 'One thing we have to think about is that if someone did do this, they obviously weren't expecting him to wake up with a soul. So whoever did it is expecting a childe they can control that will be able to get to you easily. And that knows everything about you.' Buffy stood up.

'Then we need to find out who did this.'

'We'll get researching on the soul.' Willow said, pulling at Xander's t-shirt. Faith looked to Buffy, who nodded.

'Faith and I will start looking for the vampire that did this. See if anyone is bragging around about it. We'll take Willy's first.'

Giles nodded. 'I will look through some of my books, see if there is anything pertaining to a vampire with a soul…that isn't Angel.'

Angel looked at Buffy. 'They will come for him. If you find out who it is, don't kill them. Yet.'

'Why? What do you plan to do?' Giles said, although his face gave the opinion that he already knew.

'Spike needs help. I intend to do that. In order to do it…I need to challenge whoever made him. Then kill him. Then I'll claim Spike as my own and he'll be safe.' Buffy looked towards Angel with hesitation.

'Will that work?' Xander asked. 'Will it save Spike?'

'He'll be your Childe.' Giles said, looking between the vampire and Buffy. 'Like Drusilla.'

'It's the only way he can get the help he needs now. I can't control him like this and the bloodlust will be hard for him to go against. We're vampires Buffy…he's fighting his own nature here.' Buffy nodded slowly.

'Then we'll have to do this won't we. Spike needs a sire that isn't going to make him do something he'll hate.' _I need Spike, full stop._ She looked around the small group of apprehensive friends.

'Right, lets get to work.'

'Mr. Trick.'

The black vampire spun round as the door opened and his employer stepped through. The Mayor smiled at him as he took a seat behind his pristinely organised desk.

'I'm assuming everything went according to plan.'

'Yes, boss. Kakistos was the failure we expected but the plan went as ordered. We got one of the slayer's friends and turned him.' The mayor smiled triumphantly. 'What's the next step?'

'Well, hopefully, you will go out and find said vampire and get the information required to stop our little band of white hats.' The mayor pulled a pencil out of the drawer. 'And be quick about it. I've got a meeting with the P.T.A to prepare for.'

Trick turned and headed for the door, before the mayor's voice floated to him and he looked back to the man behind the desk.

'By the way which of the slayer's little group did you get hold of?'

The vampire grinned widely and chuckled. 'The blonde boy – the British one.'

'Ah…good choice. Well, be off with you. I want good news!'

Trick held the door knob firmly, hesitating before stepping out into the corridor. He knew it wouldn't be easy to find the boy – his instincts would lead him straight there.

The day had come and gone, bringing Spike into his second night of being a vampire. He had not moved from the sofa and Angel had spent most of the day in close capacity, worried about the consequences the change would have on the young man. Watching him sleep, he had felt the regret coming back to him; the helplessness and the knowledge that he should have done something. At least the others knew now and could help him. They hadn't lost their friend, as long as Spike didn't lose his soul. He dreaded to think what a Spike without morals or a sense of decency would be like; in a way he knew it would be a new breed of Angelus.

Angel couldn't let that happen. Spike had a passion as a human that Angel barely rivalled as a vampire. Whilst vampires rarely felt emotion, when they did, he knew that they felt it more that the average human would do. Spike craved violence as a human, he would crave it thrice so as a vampire. Blood was the other problem; one he had yet to counter with the blonde.

He had no idea how Spike would react. But he knew now as the sunlight faded and darkness fell over Sunnydale, it was one of the things he would have to cover.

Spike's eyes opened slowly and he sat up, looking around. Angel was there, waiting for him.

'It wasn't a nightmare then.' Angel shook his head. Spike sighed and looked at his hands. The night before they had been ripped to pieces, blood strewn over his skin like paint. Now they were almost healed. The blood had been cleaned off and he knew instinctively that the cut on his face had healed. 'You cleaned them?' he asked, without even looking at the elder vampire.

'Yeah. Your eyebrow is going to scar.'

'Didn't think vampires could scar.'

'They can. Especially if they haven't fed and they gain a significant wound. Plus I dug a pretty hefty chunk of wood outta that while you were asleep.'

'How did I sleep through that?' Spike wondered aloud, deliberately avoiding the subject of feeding.

'Well you know, when you're dead…you sleep like it.'

The blonde went quiet and it was a state that Angel was definitely not used to seeing him in.

'I need a cigarette.' Spike said suddenly and Angel dug around in his coat to throw a packet at him. The blonde didn't thank him, but simply opened the pack and pulled a white stick out, lighting it with the lighter Angel promptly followed the fags with. He inhaled deeply. Then frowned. 'You don't smoke. And where did my jacket come from? I didn't have it last night.'

'Buffy got it for you. Your mother has gone away.'

Pain flashed across Spike's face at the mention of his mother. 'She'll be taking this badly.' He almost hit himself. 'Course she is. Her son just died. Only I'm not dead. I'm undead.' He looked at Angel. 'Was it this confusing when you became a vampire?'

Angel managed a wry grin. 'From what I read in the paper, a lot of people turned up. Your mother took your sister to go stay in Britain with relatives. Guess Sunnydale is too painful for her.'

'Guess so. Do you reckon we could get the rest of my stuff and make it look like a robbery?'

'I don't think that would be a problem. You lived there so you can still get in.' Angel sighed. 'You remember last night then?'

'Most of it. Buffy was here.' Spike waited for an answer.

'Yeah, she was. She knows. All of them do.'

'They know you're back.'

'Yeah. They weren't happy but they are mostly concerned about you.' Angel stood up, moving over to the fire. Spike sighed.

'I still hate you, you know.' He waited for a reply. Angel turned around and grinned.

'I know. But I'm the only one who's gonna be able to help you with this.'

'When she was here…it just…it hurt. I wanted to hurt her. I don't know why.' He stopped, looking at the older vampire warily. 'You know though.'

'It's the bloodlust. You need to feed. But you're missing the integral link that a newly risen Childe needs.' Angel paced. Spike frowned.

'A Childe? What do you mean by that?'

'Like Drusilla was to me.' Upon the frown that remained on Spike's face, he explained further. 'Most of the time, vampires are minions, created to do the dirty work etcetera, etcetera, but when a vampire creates a Childe it's a closer bond. Companionship. But in this case, whoever turned you did it because they needed a vampire that used its brain, but that could be controlled at the same time. They probably weren't expecting the soul to happen.'

'The black guy…' Spike said, looking towards the door. 'When the fight was going on, this black guy stepped up and knocked me out. It must have been him.'

'The link is weak now, but if he comes here and finds you, he'll be able to order you what to do. And you really don't want that. They obviously made you to try and break up the group, find their secrets. Which, to their credit, is a good plan.'

'Except it's me and I still have my soul.' Spike looked around and stood up. 'And why is that?'

Angel shrugged. 'I don't know. But you have to feed. It won't be long before whoever sired you turns up here, looking for you. But they won't be leaving.' He pulled a cooler out from behind the sofa and threw a bag of blood to Spike. 'Drink it.'

Spike held the bag, his stomach churning. 'I don't think I can.'

'Think of it like drinking coffee.'

'I hate coffee.'

'Exactly.' Angel raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to drink it.

Spike closed his eyes and then frowned. 'I can't make my fangs come out. How do you do it?'

'Get angry.' Angel waited and nothing happened. Spike looked frustrated. The older vampire decided to give him a push. 'Remember last year? Me? Putting you in hospital.'

'That's not going to work. I gave as good as I got. You just got lucky.'

'Please. You couldn't kick my ass if you tried.' Angel chuckled. 'You were just a little kid trying to look big in front of Buffy.'

Spike growled, moving forward and his game face surged to the front. 'I'll take you right…hey it worked.' He raised a hand, feeling the bumps on his forehead. He shuddered as he looked back at the bag. 'This is far too creepy for my liking.' He sank his teeth into the blood packet, wincing at the cold liquid. When he had finished, he threw the bag away as if stung.

Angel sat down. Spike's face returned to normal. 'Why is it easier to shift back to my human mask?'

'Your soul is in control of the demon I'd guess.' Angel watched him retake his seat.

'You said he won't be leaving if he came for me. What are you gonna do, kill him?'

'No.' Spike looked confused. 'If I killed him in front of you, your demon would rebel. I know there is still one inside you, otherwise you wouldn't be a vampire. It's just hampered by the soul. Only if it reacted the way I expect to losing its Sire, it would completely destroy you. You could be capable of anything.' The teenager looked a little confused. 'I have to challenge him. There is a certain vampire ritual that, if challenged, can pass the Sire bond over to me.'

He didn't think he had ever seen Spike look that disgusted. 'So you'd like be my maker?' The blonde shuddered. 'Don't know if I could do that.'

'It'd be the only way I can show you how to be around your friends again. How to be around Buffy.' Angel kept his eyes on the younger vampire as he spoke and the blonde fell silent.

'I guess. So what does it involve?'

'I challenge him. He can't back down really. We fight. One of us dies, preferably him. Then…'

'Then nothing.' The two stood up at the intrusion. Trick stood at the doorway, flanked by two minions. 'It ain't gonna happen boys. He's too important to the way of things.' He grinned as he stepped into the room.

'Back off. You aren't going to use him.' Angel vamped out, snarling. Spike backed away, his eyes darting between the two.

'Get him.' Trick motioned towards the blonde and the minions headed over to him. Spike ran out the door, and Angel kept his eyes on Trick, hoping that Spike could take out the two minions himself. 'I smell a soul on you. You must be Angel. I'm surprised you're helping him. He's a demon after all, one of the bad guys now.'

'Something you weren't counting on. He's got a soul too.' Angel bared his teeth, growling. 'I'm challenging your claim over him.'

'I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to take the boy.' Trick rolled up his sleeves. 'Name's Trick by the way, just in case you wanted to know.'

'Wasn't incredibly bothered.'

'Never mind, then. Shall we?'

'Is my challenge accepted?'

'To the death, my brother.'

'I'm not your brother.' Angel snarled and threw himself through the air, aiming a flurry of kicks and punches at the vampire, who dodged effectively. He waited for Angel to break his routine, then kicked out, landing his foot in the other vampires gut and sent him flying backwards. Angel landed on the couch, smashing it to pieces.

Trick stood over him, smiling as his golden eyes glittered in anticipation.

'First thing I'm gonna do, is get that little blue eyed boy to snap the Slayer's neck.' He leant down, his eyes meeting Angel's. 'Pity you're going to miss it.'

Angel kicked out, sending Trick across the room. He jumped to his feet looking over at him and rolled his neck.

'I think you'll find you'll be dead before you have the chance.'

Spike ran from the vampires, his first instinct being to hide. In all his time fighting with Buffy, he hadn't ever run from the situation, had always fought his way out. But even with the new strength coursing through his system, the overwhelming situation was bearing down on him, making him revert to the systematic dealings of a ten year old running from his abusive father.

He made his way down a hallway, only to find himself with a dead end. He quickly scanned the surrounding area and opened the nearest door, finding himself in a disused bedroom. An irrational thought crossed his mind as he closed the door behind him, the faint sounds of his pursuers filtering through to his newly sensitive hearing. He had never actually explored the mansion; but then it hadn't really been a good place to explore, with all the vampires that had taken up residence in the Drusilla/Angelus saga. But even so, he hadn't realised the place had this many rooms.

Quite nice rooms too.

He looked around for a weapon, hearing his antagonists prowling outside the door and he kicked at the bedpost, shattering the end and providing himself with a makeshift stake. He couldn't run now. He had to fight and he just hoped he could win.

The door shook once as the vamps threw themselves against it and then it shattered inwards, throwing splinters all round the room. The two vampires rushed in, an uncoordinated effort. They snarled at him, saliva dripping from their fangs and Spike prayed to god he didn't look like that. He couldn't feel his bumpies and wasn't sure if he was in game-face. But whatever face he was in, he had no choice but to take on the minions and hope they were a soft touch.

The first lunged for him and Spike avoided the blow with a graceful spin to the right, as the other kicked out at him. The foot connected with his jaw and Spike rolled over the bed, landing in a heap on the other side. His stake clattered to the floor, rolling away from him. He scrambled to his feet, reaching out for his weapon, only to be kicked in the ribs by the first vampire.

He cried out, feeling something break, but as soon as the pain started, a different feeling began to curl its way up through his stomach and into his chest. Adrenaline flashed through him and he snarled, jumping to his feet, his game face in full view, golden eyes glowing wildly.

One punch threw the first vampire across the room and now Spike was revelling in the newfound strength and power he had. He knew he could beat these guys and whatever came after them. The second vampire lashed out with his talons and Spike ducked, bending on his knees and sweeping the minion's feet out from underneath him. The vampire landed on his back, as the other rushed him again.

Spike leapt onto the bed, jumping over a punch and kicking the vampire in the face, sending him backwards, as he tripped over the other. The blonde leant down, gripping another bedpost and ripping it off, providing a new stake in his fight. He jumped to the other side of the fallen vampires and staked the one he had kicked in the face, a feral roar ripping through him as he finally saw his victory. The other vampire rolled away as he brought the stake down, raising a foot to kick Spike in the head. It barely fazed him as he advanced on his last remaining prey. He picked the bedraggled vampire up by the throat, slamming him against the wall.

The splintered walling had provided a useful tool as the vampire crumpled to dust and he turned, a satisfied grin on his face as he surveyed his battlefield of glory.

He looked up and the grin faded, as he saw Buffy standing in the doorway, looking at her friend. He raised a hand to his face, not wanting her to see him in game face and he realised the ridges on his forehead had melted into his human visage. She walked forward, her steps hesitant.

'Spike…'

Then he felt it. He could hear her beating heart and almost feel the blood rushing through her veins below the surface of her skin. The hunger hit him like a brick wall and he backed away. Images bombarded his mind; biting her, drinking her. He raised a hand and she stopped moving. His back hit the wall and he cried out, clutching his head with his hands, anything to stop hearing the demon telling him to feed…


	6. Recovery

Chapter Six: Recovery

Angel leapt over the sofa, planting a kick on the black vampires face and Trick staggered back, blood covering his face. He snarled, lunging forward once more, gripping Angel's shirt and head butting him hard. Angel took a step backwards but the injury did not faze him, and he landed another punch on his opponent before wiping the blood out of his eyes.

Trick grinned, pulling a stake from his waistband and holding it aloft.

'You don't think it's over already?' Angel asked, incredulously. 'I've got another couple of rounds in me yet.'

'I'm taking the boy. He's mine.'

'No, you just made him. I'm going to kill you; but not before I kick the living hell out of you.' The brunette raised a fist and swung for the other vampire, who dodged and sent Angel skidding across the floor.

'I heard such stories about you; almost impressed me. But I see the way you act now, feeling for this band of misguided children and helping them in their pathetic quest.' Trick swaggered over, playing the stake in his hand. 'It's useless. Major's just gonna eat them all up.'

Angel narrowed his eyes. Then swept his leg out, taking Trick's legs from underneath him. Trick tumbled over and Angel seized his chance. He grabbed the other vampire, wrapping an arm around his neck. His free hand gripped Trick's arm and the stake his hand contained.

'Thought you said you could go another couple of rounds?' Trick gasped out. While the squeezing of Angel's arm did nothing to harm his breath, since he had none, the vampire's arm was squeezing down on his vocal chords quiet heavily.

'I got bored.' Angel pulled Tricks arm towards him and the pressure of holding the vampire was released as he crumpled to dust. The brunette dusted himself off before looking in the direction Spike had run. His instincts told him where the other vampire was, but another presence caused him alarm. Yes, the minions had been killed, but the other presence was human…Buffy.

The ritual still required one last task and as he headed for the stairs, he knew he had to get Buffy out of the building before it was complete. As the thought crossed his mind, a scream from upstairs caused his steps to quicken and he broke into a run; the sound of Spike's scream echoing through the house.

Buffy watched, terrified as Spike dug his hands into his head, his nails cutting the skin in small crescent shapes. Rivulets of blood coursed down his face and he cried, pain seemingly racking his body. She moved closer, and he twitched as she knelt before him. Her hand reached out to him and as her warm skin made contact with the cold stone of his body, he threw his head back and screamed.

The slayer fell backwards, the scream shocking her, but the look on Spike's face disturbing her. His human mask had slipped, revealing the true face of his demon. Tears coursed down his face, mingling with the blood from his injuries.

She had only just taken this in when strong arms pulled her up to her feet and away from Spike. She turned to face the intrusion, looking into Angel's concerned brown eyes. She frowned deeply, her hand clutching his arm fiercely.

'What's wrong with him?' She asked and Angel looked past her to the stricken blonde.

'His demon is grieving for its Sire.'

'You killed him? But if you did, shouldn't you be his Sire now?'

'The ritual isn't done. I can't do it with you here Buffy.' Angel's features softened. 'He needs peace. With you here, he has to fight the bloodlust.' He ran a hand down her arm. 'Go home. When he's ready I'll call you. But right now…this needs to be done, for his sake.'

Buffy nodded and then broke from his touch, glancing back to Spike briefly. Then she headed for the door, her hand lingering on the doorframe as she moved into the corridor.

Angel looked to Spike, vaguely aware of the Slayer's presence as it left the building. When he was sure she would not return, he moved towards the whimpering blonde, reached out as he knelt down in front of him.

'Spike?'

The vampire looked up at him, golden eyes connecting with brown. Blood was smeared on his face but the cuts Spike had given himself were quickly healing. Angel could sense the demons confusion and knew this was going to be a tough ride, for both him and the former human.

'It hurts.' Spike choked out, his voice dry and brittle.

'I know. But this will make it better. Your demon is mourning a lost bond. Once the ritual is complete, the demon won't make its presence so known.' Spike nodded, but the older vampire was not sure if he quite understood. He took an unneeded breath. 'I know you aren't going to like this okay? But I'm trying to make it as easy as possible for you.' Another nod. 'I'm going to have to bite you, and vice versa. Bonds are based on blood and since Trick accepted the challenge, it will instate me as your Sire.'

Another nod. The gaze is Spike's eyes seemed to go through Angel and he wondered if Spike was even there. It didn't matter. As soon as the bite was instigated, the demon would take over. Then it would be a matter of feeding and rest.

He leant in, pulling Spike closer. The blonde stiffened as Angel's game face emerged and he bit down, but then he relaxed, allowing Angel to do what was necessary. Only a few sips of blood were required and he let go, rolling his left sleeve up with his right hand. He offered the wrist to Spike who took it hesitantly, looking to Angel with a quiet grimace. Angel frowned as he bit down, realising that the demon had not come to the forefront as expected.

The required taste was complete and Spike's face immediately re-instated his human mask, looking at Angel with curiosity on his face.

'That it?' Angel nodded. 'It doesn't hurt anymore.' Spike leant back against the wall.

'Does it feel different?' Angel asked and Spike thought for a moment before confirming it with a nod.

'I feel calmer than before. Not so out of control.'

Silence passed between them at the admission, before Spike stood up, heading for the door. Before leaving he turned back to Angel, clearing his throat.

'I still hate you, you know.'

Angel's chuckle was all the reply he received as he left.

Buffy sat in the dining room, picking at the plate of food her mother had placed in front of her an hour previous. Joyce watched her from the door, a frown on her face. After a few moments of observation, she sat opposite her daughter, concern flooding her expression.

'You okay?'

The blonde teenager glanced up, nodding. It didn't seem like she was really there and Joyce knew the cause of the problem.

'I know you miss him Buffy…but he wouldn't want you to carry on like this. You haven't eaten a full meal in five days now.' Buffy didn't reply, seemingly ignoring her mother. Joyce decided to push the subject. She needed to talk about it at some point. 'Please, honey, talk to me. I know it hurts, but it will get better. You can't blame yourself.'

'He isn't dead.' Buffy whispered.

'Denial doesn't work either, Buffy.' Joyce opened her mouth to continue until Buffy looked up, her eyes serious and her posture stiff.

'He got turned, mom. He didn't stay dead.' She sighed. 'I wasn't going to tell you.'

'He's a vampire?' Joyce covered her mouth in shock. 'Oh, god, Buffy…why didn't you say something sooner?'

'I knew you would be upset. Everyone else was.' Buffy pushed her plate away, biting her lip. 'He isn't evil. He's got a soul.'

Joyce looked confused. 'The poor boy…how could this happen?'

'Someone did it to get to us. To bring us down. But it isn't going to happen. Angel is…' Buffy frowned. She hadn't told her mother that Angel was back. Joyce picked up on it immediately, a frown spreading across her face.

'Angel? He's back in town?' She reached out for Buffy's hand. 'Buffy…last time everything with him made you run away from home. Is it a good idea to be seeing him again?'

'I'm not seeing him. It's over between us.' _Just need to tell him that._ 'It's just that he is the only one who can help Spike. Spike is scared of being around us.' Joyce nodded, but Buffy somehow suspected that her mother didn't get the full gist of the situation. 'Eventually, he can be with us again, but not now.' Buffy stood up, picking up her plate. 'I feel weird about it. He's Spike but he's a vampire now. As much as I want him back…I'm worried.'

'That he will go the same way as Angel?'

'No.' Buffy sighed, looking at her mom before heading into the kitchen. 'I don't know why. I know Spike could never be like Angel. I'm just worried about what's coming to get us this time.' She turned away, dumping her plate on the kitchen side before siding around to the stairs. She couldn't deal with any more talking to her mom right now. She wanted some sleep. Patrolling was a no go tonight, as the storm outside continued to rage.

She laid on her bed, clutching Mr. Gordo to her chest as she closed her eyes, thinking about Spike. Her and Angel were over. But it seemed the fates were playing with her again. Her best friend had been turned.

And someone was out to get them again.


	7. Adjustment

Chapter Seven: Adjustment

Spike wasn't sure of how Angel would react when he found out he had snuck out of the mansion. He had been wandering around Sunnydale for a while, memories of his life coming back to haunt him. Trying to get a control on the bloodlust was hard, but he had drunk his fill of the red stuff before he'd come out and was making the conscious decision to stay away from body packed places like the Bronze. The storm helped a little, seeing as how the Californians seemed to hate the rain.

It took him a few minutes to realise his feet had taken him to Revello Drive. He looked up and found himself standing outside 1680 and he frowned. He closed his eyes and remembered the first time he had met the golden haired slayer. She'd been walking down the hallway as he had been talking with Xander. After asking who she was, Xander had filled him in. It was then that he had fallen for her. Sneaking around in the library with Xander had only revealed the true identity of the girl and the librarian, but it had done nothing to dampen his feelings.

She'd given him a purpose. Fighting vampires was something he enjoyed and sometimes he wished he had the calling. She grieved for her normal life so frequently; he wished he could just give it to her. All he'd wanted to do was make her happy; but it seemed he was forever doomed to do that as a friend. She was in love with Angel.

Angel. The thought crossed his mind and he almost snarled. He still hated the brooding poof. But he couldn't deny that the guy was trying to help him. Then again, he could argue that the brunette was only doing it for Buffy.

Spike shook off the thoughts and climbed the tree to Buffy's window, perching on the roof and looking into her bedroom. She was curled up on the sheets, fully dressed still, but deep in sleep. He watched her, carving her features in his memory in case he never saw her again. He missed her. God, he missed her.

But being around her now was impossible. He didn't want to hurt her as his demon demanded, so he had to learn to control it. Even if being with her was a dream that could never come to fruition, he had to be near her at least. Friendship was enough for him.

He sighed, turning away from the window. Angel would come looking for him soon; time to do what he had snuck out to do. He jumped from the roof landing nimbly on his feet.

It amazed him how quickly he had taken to the new strength that flowed through his being; the feeling of being more connected. And he wondered if this was what it was like to be a Slayer. He felt more powerful and knew now that he could be an asset to her. She wouldn't have to look out for him all the time. He could be her equal.

These thoughts bombarded him as he crossed the short distance to his old house. It was deserted, as expected, but he had to get the things he needed. Just had to make it look like a robbery. He grinned to himself as he headed round the back of the house and kicked the back door in. There were no alarms but he didn't want to attract any attention from the neighbours. Especially since any sightings of him would be enough to provoke questions and curiosity.

The kitchen was dark and he shifted to his game face, well aware that his night vision was better like that. He looked around, sadness filling him that he could never return to this place, that he could never be with his family again.

He moved into the living room, looking around. Cards of sympathy were everywhere, flowers and pictures of him. Regret and loss immediately assaulted his senses and he bit back the anguish as he moved around. The air was filled with the scent of flowers, but behind it, familiar scents lingered. His mother, his younger sister. His family. He picked up a picture of them, running his fingers over the faces of his lost family. At least with his death he could ensure their safety. He hoped his mother would move them back to England now. He didn't want his fate to befall his younger sister. She was only ten, a tiny little thing with an affinity for books. Like he had been.

He slipped the picture into his pocket, hoping they wouldn't notice it had gone. Then he turned and left the room. Other scents drifted to him and he realised that his friends had been here. Buffy, Xander and Willow. Of course they had been. They'd thought he was gone for good.

Only he wasn't.

And he had no idea what he was going to say to them when he finally saw them again.

He climbed the stairs quietly, standing on the landing for a moment, letting the familiar homey scents wash over him. He was going to miss this.

The hallway floor creaked as he moved around, glancing into his mother's room and his sisters, knowing it would be the last time. Then he came to his own room. He looked around and then sighed, beginning to pack up the things he wanted into an old holdall. A few clothes, his laptop, a couple of CD's and DVD's that he knew he couldn't replace. He knew his mother wouldn't come in here for a while; the room looked how he had left it before going to school that day.

As he finished, he turned to his desk, finding the picture of him and his friends. They were smiling then, rolling about in the sunshine like idiots. He smiled, the memories fond and missed.

'You'll still have your friends.'

Spike jumped as he turned, finding Angel on the windowsill.

'What the bleeding hell are you doing here?' The blonde said angrily.

'I knew you had sneaked out. I followed you. Can find you easily now.' Angel looked him over, as if checking for injuries. 'You went to Buffy's house.'

Spike ducked his eyes, looking back at the photo. 'I might get them back but I can't get my life back.' He put the photo in his bag, moving past the other vampire.

'I know. But moping over it won't do any good.'

'Then why the hell do you brood so much?' Spike turned, a grin in his eyes. Then he headed out of the house. Angel jumped from the roof, meeting the younger vampire at the front porch. They walked a distance apart as they headed back to the mansion. Finally Spike stopped and turned to Angel. 'Why did you follow me?'

'Had to make sure nothing happened to you.'

'Well, look I'm fine. So you can cut me a break now.' He stormed off, the mansion coming into view in the distance. Angel stopped for a second and sighed, watching the younger vampire walking ahead. He looked back, a frown deepening on his face and then carried on walking.

'I'm just looking out for you, you know.' Angel said, stepping into the mansion. He noticed he was talking to himself as the blonde had disappeared again. The brunette shut his eyes, letting his senses find the other, before heading for the back stairs. He walked up slowly, hearing the other vampire mumbling to himself. He moved along the upper corridor, noticing the dust that had gathered from misuse. As he rounded the corner and leant against the door frame of the room that Spike had chosen, he watched the other pull things out of the holdall.

'What do you want now? I don't think I'm going to get hurt in here.' Spike didn't even look at Angel as he addressed him. Angel shrugged in response.

'Just checking.'

He turned to leave but Spike's voice stopped him. 'You don't have to pretend to care. I know you're only doing this for her.'

Angel turned back again, and was met with stormy blue eyes. He sighed, leaning back against the wooden frame. 'Partly. But mostly because I've been in your shoes.'

'I haven't killed anyone.'

'But you want to.'

Silence filled the room at Angel's statement. Spike looked away, his face betraying his true feelings.

'Say I do. Would you stop me?'

'I'd have to.'

'Not just if you have to? Would you care enough?' Pain filled the teenager's voice and Angel almost winced.

He stepped forward. 'I've never particularly liked you Spike. I started this because losing you hurt Buffy beyond belief. And she needs you.' He sighed. 'But now, I've got to care. I do care, because you're my responsibility, whether you like it or not. You're my Childe.'

Spike watched him for a moment, a flood of emotions playing out on his sharp features. Then he cracked a smile. 'That sounds kinda gay.'

Angel almost smiled, before frowning and turning away again. 'Maybe I could teach you a little respect for your elders.'

'Poof.' Spike shot at him as he walked out the door. Angel shook his head, knowing the teenager was just trying to get a rise out of him.

So it wouldn't do for him to see the grin that was slowly spreading across his face.

Buffy sat on a blanket with her legs covered by another one, effectively blocking the cold as Giles paced slowly behind her. He held open a book with one hand, whilst the other played absently with his glasses.

'"And on that tragic day, an era came to its inevitable end." That's all there is. Are you ready?'

Buffy nodded vigorously. 'Hit me.'

'Which of the following best expresses the theme of the passage? A) Violence breeds violence, B) All things must end, C)...'

The blonde looked down at her sheet and filled her answer in. ''B'. I'm going with 'B'. We haven't had 'B' in forever.'

Giles sighed, pulling his glasses off of his nose. 'This is the SATs, Buffy, not connect-the-dots. Please pay attention. A low score could seriously harm your chances of getting into college.'

Buffy twisted to look up at him. 'Gee, thanks. That takes the pressure right off.'

'This isn't meant to be easy, you know. It's a rite of passage.'

'Well, is it too late to join a tribe where they just pierce something or cut something off?'

The librarian frowned and looked down at her reprimanding. 'Buffy, please concentrate.'

She stood up suddenly and Giles frowned once more. She walked past him, stopping as he turned to survey the scene. Spike stood a few feet away, opposite the slayer, his posture rigid.

'Hey.' She said, her voice a fraction above a whisper.

'Hey yourself.' Spike said, looking to Giles. 'Hello Rupert.'

'Spike.' Giles greeted, somewhat cautiously. 'Is Angel not with you?'

'I'm sure he's lurking in the bushes somewhere. You how good he is at it.'

Buffy smiled, looking between the two figures. 'How have you been doing? We haven't heard from either of you in a couple of days.'

Spike nodded. 'It's hard…adjusting. But I've been working on it. Even managed twenty minutes in the Bronze last night.' He rocked on his feet, pride on his face. 'The bloodlust is one thing…sensitive hearing is another.'

The slayer cracked a smile as she got the joke. Giles nodded. 'What's the purpose of your, erm, visit, Spike?'

Buffy looked towards her watcher and then back to Spike for his answer.

'Actually…I was wondering if Buffy fancied a bit of a patrol. Not too long…just a quick round…' He trailed off, seeing the concerned look on Giles' face.

'Sure I could do that.' Buffy jumped on it, not even considering Giles.

'Would that be wise?' Giles asked. Buffy frowned at him, seeing the crestfallen look on Spike's face. Giles backtracked. 'No, Spike…I'm well aware you are still you, but I'm more worried about Buffy's SAT scores.'

'Giles…I can study tomorrow. I need to let off some steam anyway.' She looked at Spike, a smile curling the corner of her mouth. 'Besides, I'm sure a little digging on the new big bad wouldn't go amiss.'

Giles frowned, looking between the two briefly. 'Okay, Buffy. But be alert. And report back to me in the morning.' He began to pick up the blankets and books. Buffy took a few steps forward towards Spike.

'Just like old times huh?' She whispered and Spike smiled.

'Just like.'

'I appreciate you coming.'

Mayor Wilkins sat behind his desk, looking up at his visitor. The man smiled, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

'It's no problem.' The man smiled again, his eyes glinting with the light. Sunlight filtered through to a small patch on the carpet and he avoided it deftly. The mayor smiled back, standing up.

'I realize it is early... for you... but I think you'll agree that this matter is urgent, also... delicate.'

'I'm a very delicate person.' The vampire grinned, folding his hands in front of him.

'So you feel you can handle this?'

'It's a little out of my element, but I can get you what you need. I know a beast who knows a guy.'

Wilkins headed over the wall cabinet. 'Are you sure that subcontracting is the way to go here?'

'Well, this guy's worked your town before, and if he lives up to his rep, this place'll be in flames.' The eerie smile clouded the vampire's face again and the Mayor nodded.

'I've made certain deals to get where I am today. This demon requires his tribute. You see, that's what separates me from other politicians, David.' He opened the cabinet to reveal an assortment of items, mostly magical. The vampire, David, watched from his position. 'I _keep _my campaign promises.'

He reached in and took out a shrunken head. He tugged on the tuft of hair at the top, and a small section of the head pulled open, folding back on the leathery skin. Wilkins took a quick sniff from the hole and closed the flap of skull again.

'Where'd I put that Scotch?'


	8. Bad Candy

Chapter Eight: Bad Candy

'So how was he?' Willow asked, looking to Buffy for a report on the previous night's activity. Oz walked beside her with his arm linked through hers. Buffy smiled.

'He was Spike.' She waved her hands. 'He's a lot better. Not so much pain when he's around people now. So long as he feeds properly and everything, he shouldn't have much more trouble. Angel says it will recede with time.'

'That's good then. He can come see us soon. Maybe help us study for the SATs?' Willow raised an eyebrow at the slayer who grinned back.

'Maybe. I tried to study last night but it didn't go so well. Then Spike turned up.'

Oz nodded. 'Hey, you know, I took it last year. I could help you get ready. There's this whole trick to antonyms, but... this isn't the place.'

'Oz is the highest-scoring person ever to fail to graduate.' Willow said proudly.

The trio continued along the school hallway. Buffy smiled, motioning to Willow.

'Isn't she cute when she's proud?'

'She's always cute.' Oz replied, and Willow blushed.

Cordelia and Xander approached behind them.

'Are you gonna see him tonight?' Willow asked Buffy before Xander interrupted.

'See who tonight?'

Cordelia groaned. 'Oh, God. Are we killing something again?'

Buffy shook her head. Willow jumped in. 'Buffy saw Spike last night. He's doing better.'

Xander smiled. 'That's good. So he isn't going to kill us?'

'No. In fact he says he might be able to come see all of us soon.' Buffy said, bouncing on her feet a little.

Cordelia smiled. 'That would be great. I know so many girls that used to swoon over him…it is a pity he can't play for the football team anymore. He was really good.'

'I don't think that's gonna be something Spike will worry about.' Buffy raised an eyebrow. 'He's got more important things on his mind.'

Willow nodded. 'So are you gonna see him tonight?'

'Uh, yes on the seeing him, no on tonight. I'm putting in Mom time. She's been drastic ever since I got back. And Giles is even worse. Plus the Spike thing elevated stress levels. I'm supervised 24-7.' The group headed into the cafeteria. 'It's like being in the Real World house, only real.'

Willow nodded. 'Hmm.' She looked around and the whole group suddenly noticed a table piled high with boxes of chocolate bars. 'Ooh, candy bars! Lots of 'em!'

Snyder appeared in front of them, holding out a box. Xander took it, smiling in a goofy manner. 'Principal Snyder, thank you! You weren't visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past, by any chance?'

Snyder made a face. 'It's band candy.'

Buffy smiled. 'Let's hear it for the band, huh? Very generous.'

The principal shook his head. 'You will sell it to raise money for the marching band. They need new uniforms.'

'Yeah. Those tall, fuzzy hats ain't cheap, huh?' Xander punned and Oz grinned.

'But they go with everything.'

Willow smiled and Buffy grinned, shrugging in Principal Snyder's direction.

'I'm sure we love the idea of going all Willy Loman, but we're not in the band.'

'And if I'd handed you a trombone, that would've been a problem, Summers. It's candy. Sell it.' He walked off, leaving them staring at their boxes.

Buffy picked at her Chinese food as her mother did the same across the island. A box of chocolate bars rested on the side between them. Every now and then Joyce looked at them with a dubious eye.

'But you're not in the band.'

Buffy shrugged as she pushed a prawn across the plate. 'And yet.'

'Buffy, what would I do with forty chocolate bars?'

Another shrug, followed by a few seconds of silence. 'You could hand them out at the Gallery. 'Buy something Pre-Columbian, get a free cavity.''

Joyce looked at the box once more, thinking about it. She sighed and nodded. 'Twenty.' She took them out of the box and put them on the side.

The blonde teenager smiled at her mother brightly. 'You're a good mom.' Another sigh emanated from Joyce as she looked back at Buffy.

'I'm the best.'

'No, I'm pretty sure the best moms let their daughters drive.' Buffy picked up her plate, moving round to the sink, looking at her mother hopefully.

'And yet.' Joyce mimicked her words from earlier.

'Oh, come on!' Buffy protested. Joyce stood up, moving to the sink beside Buffy.

'Look, let's not have this conversation.'

Buffy turned, leaning against the sink and looking at her mother with wide eyes. Her voice took on a tone that did nothing to help her case. 'But I took the class. I watched the filmstrips with the blood and the death and the corpses. I'm prepped.'

Joyce turned, her hands still busy rinsing the food off of her plate. 'Honey, you failed the written test. They wouldn't even let you _take_ the road test.'

'That was a year ago. And I don't test well... she said, two days before the SATs.' Buffy span further, resting her lower back against the sink. She didn't look at her mom as she walked around the kitchen.

'I spend enough time not knowing where you are. I don't wanna add to that the possibility that you're on the highway to Chicago.'

A dumbfounded look hit Buffy's face as she looked at her mom, who had retaken her seat at the kitchen island. 'I can't believe you. I'm _not_ taking off again. Besides, if I wanted to, I could just get on a bus.'

'Stop.' Joyce raised a hand and inhaled. 'Don't. I just don't want you driving, okay? I want you here.'

'I'm here. Hmm? See me here.' She picked up a glass of water from the side and took a sip. 'Mm-hm?' Joyce nodded and watched her warily. Buffy put the glass down, glancing at the clock. 'Mm... I gotta go.' She picked up her box of candy bars.

Joyce stood up, a frown on her face once more. 'What, you're going out?'

Buffy turned at the door. 'Giles. Slay-study double feature. Could be late.'

'Again? Honey, don't you think Mr. Giles is monopolizing an awful lot of your time?'

'And does he ever say he's sorry?'

The blindfold was tied tightly round her eyes and she winced as the hands tightening it caught her hair.

'Ow!' Giles apologised quickly and Buffy sighed. 'Why do I put up with this?'

'Because it is your destiny... and because I just bought twenty 'chocorific' candy bars.' He placed the basketball in her hands and walked around her.

'Okay, you're just doing this to take funny pictures of me.'

'I'm doing it to test your awareness of an opponent's location during a fight in total darkness. Now, wait five seconds and then throw the ball at me.'

Giles backtracked and stood in front of the cage, not making a noise as he watched Buffy turn slowly. She began to talk. 'You ran out of new training ideas about a week ago, huh? Okay. Five, four, three, two, one.'

She turned, facing the door to Giles' office. He grinned from behind her, thinking she was going to miss. She threw the ball to the top of the office door and his grin widened. 'It's not that simple, is it…' The ball hit him in the side of the head and he stopped. Buffy turned with the blindfold still on, a smile on her face. 'Ow. Ahem. Yes, well, very good.'

The smile disappeared and she rips the blindfold off. 'Thanks.' She cleared her throat. 'Well, I gotta shoot. Mom's in hyper drive about me not being home enough.' Giles watched her as she headed for the door, his confusion at her behaviour mixing with the bump on his head.

As she exited the doors, Buffy turned left, running down the corridor. A figure loomed in the shadows as she turned to look at them.

'I knew you were here.' She whispered.

'Yeah, well, guess I can't stay away.' Spike moved into the light. A cut on his forehead jumped out at the slayer and she frowned.

'What happened?'

'Felt like patrolling.' He shrugged, looking around. 'Don't worry, Angel barely leaves me alone for five minutes. Don't think he trusts me.'

'Do you?' She asked, then backtracked at the hurt look on his face. 'I mean, like, how are you coping? Being around me. I don't want to push you too far…I saw what you were like last week.'

'It's okay. I'm adjusting. Slowly. I was even thinking…maybe I could see the gang on Friday or something…I don't know. Miss it, I guess.'

'School?' Buffy asked, incredulously. 'Wow, you have changed a little bit then.' The look on his face bit into her and she regretted her sentence. She changed the subject quickly. 'Do you want to come patrol with me?'

'Didn't you just tell Rupert you were wanted home?'

'I lied.'

'Typical.' He thrust his hands in his pockets. 'Yeah, I'll come on patrol with you. Couldn't hurt.' He followed her as she walked along the corridor. Silence consumed them for a moment before he spoke again. 'I do miss it. But it isn't cause I've changed, Buffy. More cause of the dead thing. I'll never get my life back now.'

Buffy didn't reply but as he glanced at her, he could see the regret on her face.

'I don't blame you, pet.' He said, casting a sideways glance at her. 'It was gonna happen to one of us and it's probably best it was me.'

'How is it best?' Buffy stopped as they exited the building, looking towards him. He shrugged. Buffy sighed. 'It isn't best. Its worst. You got killed, because of me.' He started to protest but she held up a hand. 'In part if not full. I should have been more careful. Shouldn't have let you come.'

'Bollocks. If you didn't let me come with you, I would have just gone on my own.' He turned away briefly before making eye contact with her again. 'You don't get it Buffy…all of us, the whole gang…you give us a reason pet. A reason for life and a reason for being. And even though I'm dead now…' He moved towards her, raising a hand to cup her face. 'Even though I'm not living…you're still giving me a reason for it.'

Buffy inhaled deeply, and for a second she thought he was going to kiss her. But he moved backwards, smiling slightly.

'Are we patrolling then?'

She took a second, looking at him intensely, and her heart beating so fast she was sure it would jump out of her skin. 'We're patrolling.'

Angel watched from the bushes and his heart fell. They were not meant to be. He could see the way she looked at Spike. Regret filled his whole being again as he realised the implications of his own presence. He would leave. As soon as Spike could cope on his own, he would leave. For her good.

He could see the truth of it now. His return had been complicated, and he still had no idea why he was back. But maybe his purpose was no longer in Sunnydale. He should start somewhere else and begin anew. The slayer no longer needed him…she had another.

But he wasn't going to leave without making sure…making sure she would be happy and that Spike could and would protect her with everything he had.

And for some reason, Angel knew he couldn't doubt the vampire in this instant.

Buffy opened the door to her house, well aware of Spike watching her from across the street. She turned as she entered the house, trying to glimpse him in the shadows but failing. At least she knew he was there. She shut the door, leaning against it. She jumped as she spotted her mother standing in the hallway, looking at her sternly with a chocolate bar in her hand.

'Hey!' She stuttered a little. 'Uh, sorry I'm late. You know Giles. All slay, all the time.'

Giles emerged from the living room, a cross look on his face.

'Hello, Buffy.'

Buffy gestured back to the living room, her face a mask of panic. 'Do you guys wanna watch some television? I hear there's a very insightful Nightline on.'

Joyce frowned. 'Buffy, you lied to us. And you made us into your alibis. That's... playing us against each other, and that's not fair.

'I called Willow.' Buffy's shoulders slumped in defeat. 'You also lied to her about your whereabouts. We were all concerned.'

Joyce unwrapped the chocolate bar in her hand and passed a piece to Giles, who took it gratefully.

'Oh, thank you.'

Buffy looked down, trying to appear apologetic. 'Look, I'm sorry, but I had to...'

She turned around and walked into the living room. Joyce followed, with Giles close behind. Joyce tried to glimpse her daughter's face. 'Were you at the Bronze? What was happening there that was so important?'

Buffy stopped, turning to face her mother with an exasperated sigh. 'I was with Spike.'

Joyce chewed on a piece of chocolate bar, wagging a finger at Buffy. 'Why couldn't you just tell us that. You're acting really immature, Buffy.'

'I know I'm not your parent, but I am responsible for you. I think your mum's right.' He sat on the armrest of the couch, chewing on his own piece of chocolate.

'Okay, fine. I'm acting like a child. Maybe that's because you're both treating me like a child.'

'Buffy!' Joyce sounded hurt but Buffy continued.

'You're both scheduling me twenty-four hours a day. Between the two of you, that's forty-eight hours. I just wanna be able to make a few decisions on my own.'

'The last time you made a decision on your own, you split.' Joyce said, looking at her with a frown, whilst popping another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

'Yeah, and I took care of myself. I don't need this much active parenting.'

'You can't really be trying to use this summer as a reason you should be trusted.' Joyce said, a tone of incredulousness in her voice.

'You can't baby-sit me all the time. I need you to back off a little. Besides, it isn't like Spike is gonna hurt me.'

Giles held up a hand. 'Uh, alright, come on. Let's, let's not, uh, freak out.' Buffy stared at him, taken aback by his use of language.

''Freak out'?'

'Mm-hm.' He stood up. 'Uh, I think you should go to bed. Um, we're all tired.'

Buffy stared at them for a moment, then turned away, walking off to her room. Her mom watched her leave, then turned to Giles, crumpling up her candy bar wrapper in exasperation. 'Oh, she just drives me crazy!' She dropped the candy bar wrapper on the table. 'I just want to protect her.'

The both of them sat down as Giles sighed. 'Don't all parents want that?'

He reached into his jacket pockets and pulled out a candy bar of his own. An entire box sat on the coffee table next to various books. He began to unwrap his bar, thoughtful as he did so. Joyce sighed.

'Yeah, but at least most parents have some idea what to protect their children from.'

'Yeah. And I think we should both be especially careful.' Giles broke off a piece of the chocolate and stuck it in his mouth before handing the rest to Joyce. She mumbled in agreement to his statement before munching on the bar. Giles reached over into the box for another bar.

The box was easy to open and he quickly flicked the penknife back into position before reaching in and grabbing a bar. The wrapper came off quickly and he opened it mouth to eat it, stopping when a hand fell on his shoulder. The owner of the hand stepped into view and Ethan Rayne smiled wickedly.

'Trust me. You don't want to eat that.' He plucked the chocolate bar from the man's hand and threw it to the ground.

'I heard that there was a secret rule that if a teacher's more than ten minutes late, we can all leave.' Cordelia stated, looking to Buffy. The slayer shook her head and looked at the clock.

'It's Giles' turn to watch study hall. He'll be here. He's allergic to late.'

Cordelia sighed in response. 'He is wound a little tight. I had this philosophy book checked out from the library for, like, a year, and he made me pay the fine, even though it was huge. I was sad to return it. It was perfect for starting conversations with college boys.' She laughed in remembrance. 'Of course, that was B.X.'

'B.X.?' Buffy asked, receiving a nod from Cordelia. 'Before Xander. Clever.'

Willow and Xander were currently sat behind them. Xander was munching on a chocolate bar thoughtfully. 'I like chocolate. There is no bad here.'

'You still have some left?' She shrugged in response to his nod. 'I went to, like, four houses, and they were gone. It's like Trick-or-Treating in reverse.'

'I know. These things are selling like hot cakes... which is ironic, 'cause the hot cakes really aren't moving...' They smiled at each other. 'And it's, uh, ahem, fun to sell chocolate. Ahem.'

'And we're raising a lot of money for the band.'

Xander looked between his chocolate bar and Willow for a moment and then frowned.

'The band. Yeah. They're great. They march. Shouldn't Giles be here?'

'I can't believe this.' Cordelia turned and the two jumped. 'Where is Giles already? I'm bored, and he's not here to give me credit for it.'

Buffy looked between her friends and the classroom door, concern marring her features.

This was not like Giles.


	9. Distractions

Chapter Nine: Distractions

Buffy walked up to the librarian's apartment and looked in through the glass window, spotting her watcher crouched by the cabinet where he keeps his record collection. She opened the door, closing it loudly behind herself. The noise caught Giles' attention and he looked up sharply.

'Buffy.'

He slipped the record back into the cabinet before standing up. Joyce suddenly appears from the sofa and smiled at Buffy, who walked into the room, the concerned look from earlier returning.

'Uh... sorry. I... I was just worried. You were a big not-there in study hall, and after your lecture to me on not ducking out... and what is my mother doing here?'

Giles stepped over to Joyce, pulling a chocolate bar from his pocket.

'We had an opportunity for, um, you might say, a summit meeting. It took priority over study hall. I called in.'

Buffy looked even more confused, her gaze switching between the two of them rapidly. 'Oh.'

'We decided that you made a good point earlier, honey.' Joyce said, smiling and nodding enthusiastically.

'I did. Yeah. Which was...?'

'A-about us over scheduling you.' Joyce looked to Giles, who nodded his support and perched himself on the coffee table.

'Pulling you in two directions, uh, your home life and your duties as a Slayer.'

'Oh. That was a good point.' Buffy nodded. Joyce smiled.

'We're working out a coordinated schedule for you.'

'It'll be tight, but, uh, I think we can fit in all your responsibilities.' He smiled and Buffy returned it, somewhat uncertainly.

'It sounds nice and structured.'

'We've got more work to do here, honey. Why don't you give us a little more time?'

Giles stood and headed over to the fireplace, his back to the two of them. Joyce reached into her purse and pulled her car keys out. 'Um, take the car and, um, Mr. Giles can drive me home.'

Buffy's eyes boggled. 'What?' She smiled, shaking her head vigorously as she stared at her mom. 'Excuse me, I meant WHAT?!'

'Keys. Take them.' Joyce dangled them, as if trying to tempt the teenager. Buffy snatched the keys, rushing away.

'You don't have to tell _me_ twice. Well, actually, you did, but... bye!' And she was gone.

Joyce stood up, turning to face Giles. 'Do you think she noticed anything?' Giles turned to face her, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He lights it, taking a drag.

'No way!'

Joyce smiled, pulling a bottle of whiskey from under a cushion and opened it, taking a swig.

'Tell me again how it happened.' The red head asked, excitedly. Buffy nodded and smiled.

'Told my mom I wanted to be treated more like a grownup, and voila: driviness.' She swerved round a corner without slowing down. Willow gripped the dashboard, smiling nervously. 'Also, I think she wanted me else where. Considering my mom and Giles are planning my future, I think it's easier for them to live my life if I'm not actually there.'

Willow pointed downwards. 'Do you know that you have the parking brake on?'

Buffy looked down and nodded. She released the brake and the engine revved higher. The car accelerated. Willow gripped the dashboard with one hand and her seat with the other, her knuckles turning white. 'Are, are you sure about the Bronze? I mean, the SATs are tomorrow.' Her tone was nervous but Buffy seemed oblivious.

'I can study at the Bronze. A little dancing, a little cross-multiplying. You know what we need?' She reached over and began to fiddle with the radio, her concentration completely off of the road.

'Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!' Willow squealed. Buffy pulled on the steering wheel, avoiding

While changing stations, Buffy doesn't realize that she is pulling on the steering wheel, and the car makes a wide left turn, but fortunately onto another road, and so doesn't hit anything. She swerves again and pulls into the alley behind the Bronze. The car comes to an abrupt halt. Willow sat back, releasing her grip on the seat and dashboard, her face drained of all colour. She looked over at Buffy, who was smiling widely.

They got out and headed into the Bronze, Willow still shaking as they walked in. they surveyed the scene, noticing that something was very wrong with the scene.

A guy had his head tilted back as the bartender poured orange juice and vodka directly into his mouth. His friends surrounded him and goaded him on. There were unusual numbers of older people filling the club as Dingoes Ate My Baby were on the stage performing. The dance floor was crowded with people of all ages. Even the older couples were dancing to the beat of the band. On stage Devon danced around to the lead-in. Just before the song began he leaned over to Oz.

'Hey, they're diggin' us, man!'

Willow and Buffy looked at each other before continuing through the crowd. Suddenly Buffy turns and sees a familiar face in the crowd. Spike walked up to them, smiling a little.

'Let's do the time warp again.' Buffy said as he approached and the grin widened. Willow suddenly noticed him and smiled.

'Spike!'

'Hey, Red.' Spike said, but backed away as she went to give him a hug.

'Hey…erm, sorry.' She backed off and Buffy looked around, trying to look more comfortable.

'S'okay, Will. No problem.' He pushed his hands into his pocket. 'Bit of a mixed crowd tonight huh?'

Willow shrugged. 'Maybe there's a reunion in town or, or a Billy Joel tour or something.'

A middle aged woman walked past them, nodding her head to the music. Buffy motioned to Willow as she stopped the woman, recognising her as one of their teachers. 'Ms. Barton?'

The woman stopped and faced her. 'Buffy? Whoa!'

Willow frowned. 'Are you okay, Ms. Barton?'

Ms. Barton smiled at her. 'Oh, I'm cool, Willow. Willow... That's a tree. You're a tree!' She giggled and then noticed Spike, smiling uncertainly. 'You…aren't you dead?'

The three exchanged a look.

'A-are you sure you don't need some fresh air, Ms. Barton?' Buffy asked and the teacher laughed hysterically.

'Okay…' She disappeared into the crowd.

Willow shook her head. 'This is not normal.'

Buffy gave her a look, then glanced to Spike, who shrugged. 'Since when is anything in Sunnyhell?' The slayer smiled at the vampire's use of the nickname.

'Uh, w-well, maybe that goes without saying.' Willow said, looking around nervously.

Snyder appeared behind them, draping his arms around the girl's shoulders. 'Hey, gang! This place is Fun City huh?' He laughed as Buffy tried to shrug him off.

'Principal Snyder?' Willow asked and he waved a hand at her, looking at Spike for a second before addressing Willow.

'Call me Snyder. Just a last name, like… Barbarino.' He pumped his arms in an imitation, releasing the girls. 'Oooh, I'm so stoked!' Willow stared at him, along with Buffy and Spike. Spike held in a chuckle as Snyder stopped his wiggling and let out a breath. 'Hey, did you see Ms. Barton? I think she's wasted.' He nodded wildly. 'I'm gonna have to put that in her next performance review 'cause…cause I'm the principal!' he laughed wildly before turning and heading back into the crowd.

'I don't like this. They could have heart attacks.' Willow said, concern in her voice.

'Maybe there's a doctor here.' Spike suggested. The three turned as a loud shout came from the stage. A middle aged man had jumped up, ripping off him shirt and screamed into the microphone before throwing himself off the stage.

'I think that _is_ my doctor.' Willow said, pointing at the man, who had been expecting a crowd to hold him up. He hit the floor with a thud and the trio cringed in unison. 'He-he's usually less... topless.'

Snyder reappeared, sticking his head between the girls. 'I got a commendation for being principal.' He looked impressed with himself. 'From the Mayor. Shook my hand twice.'

Buffy nodded, a fake smile on her face. 'That's nice.' Two women walked past them and Snyder motioned at Spike and then to the women.

'Whoa. There are some foxy ladies here tonight.'

The three walked quickly in the other direction. 'What's happening?'

'I don't know, but it's happening to a whole lot of grownups.' Buffy said, her hand finding Spike's. he almost stopped, then looked at her grinning. He squeezed it to reassure them. Willow didn't notice, stopping to survey the crowd again.

'They're acting like a bunch...'

Buffy interrupted her. 'They're acting like a bunch of us.'

As they stood their, minds wondering what to do, Willow had a thought and turned to Buffy.

'I don't act like this.'

David stood in the factory, looking over the boxes flowing out of the building. He turned to Ethan Rayne, smiling.

'Demand's high.'

Ethan smiled back. 'I thought it might be.'

The vampire grinned. 'That's the reason I love this country. You make a good product, and the people will come to you. Of course, a lot of them are gonna die, but that's the other reason I love this country.' David suddenly grabbed the man inspecting the boxes by the neck. 'Don't sample the product.'

The man protested. 'But I didn't.'

David pulled him into a headlock and jerked his head around, breaking his neck and throwing him to the floor. Ethan looked away in distaste. David straightened his jacket and they walked on.

'Okay. Uh, how did you know he was...' Ethan started. David interrupted.

'I don't. Now I know no one else will. We're getting close. Keep it flowing. It's almost feeding time.'


	10. Slight Plagiarism

Chapter Ten: Slight Plagiarism

Oz joined the group as Spike frowned deeply. 'Something's definitely changing them.'

'A spell?' Willow suggested. Oz shrugged.

'They're teenagers. It's a sobering mirror to look into, huh?' Spike smiled a little.

Snyder walked by once more, stopping to compliment Oz on his hair, before walking around him. The music stopped and a bunch of old men gathered on the stage, singing a terrible rendition of "Louie, Louie". A nerd walked by at the four teens stared in distaste.

'This gets more upsetting every minute.' Willow said, turning away as a few older couples began snogging wildly on the dance floor.

Buffy pointed at the stage. 'No vampire has ever been _that_ scary.' Spike grinned, his grip on her hand reassuring her for the moment. 'We've gotta figure out what's going on. This has Hellmouth fingerprints all over it.' She turned to leave the club, coming face to face with Angel.

'Angel…' She said, her hand losing Spike's. He frowned, looking at the other vampire.

'Buffy.' He looked over at the others. 'I know what's going on.' He looked to Spike. 'It's the Mayor.'

'The Mayor?' Buffy questioned. She looked back at the stage, frowning at the noise. 'Outside, now. I can't hear you properly in here.'

The group headed outside. Snyder ran after them, shouting. 'Hey, where are we going?'

Buffy stopped, spinning to face Angel. Spike stood a distance away from them, his posture suddenly rigid. Willow and Oz joined them, followed shortly by Snyder.

'Hey! You guys aren't trying to ditch me, are ya?' he frowned. Buffy ignored him.

'So, the Mayor?' She urged Angel, who nodded.

'The Mayor is evil.' Angel said. 'I started digging after Trick said he was "gonna eat us all up". He's triggering for ascension.'

'So the mayor is our big bad this year?'

Angel nodded. 'These chocolate bars are a diversion. This all has something to do with the demon Lurconis. Lives in the sewers and feeds on a diet of babies.'

Spike looked to Buffy, who frowned.

'Hospital?' He asked. Buffy nodded.

'This is tactic to stop the adults being so…adulty. So they stop watching the kids. No one notices the babies are gone…' Willow said, looking at Willow.

'We gotta stop these bars getting out…' Buffy thought for a second before looking at Snyder. 'Bet you know where they come from.'

Oz raised a hand. 'Maybe we should find Giles. He'll know what to do right?'

Buffy shrugged. 'For all we know, he's sweet sixteen again.'

'He's with your mom at his place.' Buffy frowned at Willow.

'Of course, I mean, even if he's sixteen, he's still Giles, right? He's probably a pretty together guy.' Oz said, waiting for an answer. Buffy and Willow shared a look.

'Yeah, well.' Willow said, stopping as she bit her lip.

'Giles at sixteen? Less Together Guy, more Bad-Magic-Hates-The-World-Ticking-Time-Bomb Guy.' Buffy stated.

'Well, then I guess your mom's in a lotta trouble.' Oz said. Buffy frowned again and then pointed at Angel and Spike.

'You two, go find the babies.' She looked over at the others. 'Willow, Oz, go to the library. Get Xander and Cordelia. I'm going to get to the source.'

Giles hooked his arm around Joyce's shoulder, inhaling deeply from his cigarette. Joyce chewed on some gum, looking up at him.

'Must be exciting being from England.'

Giles kicked a can. 'Not particularly. You cold?'

'Nah-uh. I feel... special, like I'm just waking up, kinda.' Giles looked down at her.

'Oh, yeah?'

'Yeah, like, uh, getting married and having a kid and everything was just a dream, and now things are back like they're supposed to be.'

'Yeah?'

The two walked past a shop, displaying some retro clothes. Joyce stopped to look a pointed at a feather wrap, smiling widely. 'That's cool.' She chewed on her gum, nodding her head. 'Very Juice Newton.'

Giles checked his hair in the reflection before looking up at the item of clothing. 'You fancy it?'

'Yeah, but the store's closed.' She pointed out. Giles shrugged before throwing his cigarette aside and picking up a trash can. He swung it towards the window, shattering it as Joyce quickly stepped away. Glass went everywhere and an alarm began to bleep loudly. Joyce giggled hysterically as Giles jumped in and grabbed the wrap, passing it to her before jumping back down onto the street.

'Woo-hoo!' He exclaimed loudly, watching as Joyce pulled the wrap around herself.

'Oh, Ripper! Wow that was sooo brave!' She swooned.

A policeman stepped in front of them suddenly and aimed his gun. The two froze instantly.

Buffy started the car, watching the two vampires leaving in the opposite direction with unnatural speed. Her thoughts drifted for a moment before Snyder's annoying voice piped up beside her. She revved the engine, speeding off towards the school. She stopped at the first intersection, waiting for the lights.

Willow shrieked suddenly and Buffy turned just in time to see another SUV heading for them, the man in the driver's seat fiddling with a chocolate bar, not looking where he is going.

The cars collided, the other SUV impacting on the side of Joyce's jeep hard, denting the side.

The vehicles stopped, smoke rising from the bonnet of the second SUV. The driver got out and ran as Buffy turned to the others.

'Everyone alright?'

The police officer had a Beretta 9mm aimed at Giles, who let go of Joyce to face him. Joyce backed away as Giles took the hat from his head and tossed it aside. He stepped toward the officer and waved his arms around, taunting him.

'Ooo... Copper's got a gun!' he jumped around a bit, taunting the officer more. 'You'll never use it though, man.' The officer scowled at him

'Will so.' Giles scowled back, spying a candy bar in the officer's jacket.

Joyce called to him. 'Ripper, be careful!' The noise distracted the officer and Giles batted the gun aside, grabbing it and holding onto it. He head butted the officer in the forehead and kneed him in the crotch. The cop doubled over in pain as Giles twisted his arm up above his head and snatches the Beretta from him. He shoved his knee into the officer's face, standing up and looking over at Joyce as she leant against the hood of the police car. Giles pocketed the gun, smiling at her.

'Told him he'd never use it. He sauntered over to Joyce.

She laughed. 'You are sooo cool. You're like Burt Reynolds.' In a flash, Giles placed his hand around her neck and the other around her back, kissing her passionately. She gasped but didn't resist. Giles leant her back over the car, oblivious to the public audience.

The dent in the car was noticeable. From space. 'Oh, god.' Buffy groaned.

Snyder, Willow and Oz appeared behind her. Willow shuddered. 'Is anybody else all creeped out and trembly?'

The principal rubbed his shoulder as the other three looked over to a group of men hanging out in a park. 'Oh, Buffy... Your mom's gonna kill you.'

'Everyone is wandering.' Buffy said, looking at her friends. 'Angel was right. No one is protecting their houses…or their kids.' She frowned at Willow. 'But there is one thing I don't get. This is a free meal. Where are all the vampires?'

The group looked around. Snyder pulled a candy bar out of his pocket, looking over at Buffy, whose eyes widened. She took the bar off of him.

'Hey!' He exclaimed, trying to get it back.

'You knew about this?'

He looked confused. 'I don't know. It came through the school board.' He shook his head. 'If you knew that crowd...'

Buffy shook him and he stiffened. 'Where did it come from? Do you know where to get it?'

Snyder nodded. 'Yeah.'

'You guys can get to the library from here right?' Willow and Oz nodded. 'Right, I'm gonna get Snyder to show me where this stuff comes from.' Buffy shoved Snyder towards the car, looking at Willow. 'Be careful okay?'

Buffy pulled the car up in an alleyway behind the factory, looking out of the window as she turned the engine off. She climbed out, followed by Snyder. There were two men throwing chocolate bars into a crowd. The crowd itself is large and rowdy. Buffy stormed towards it, passing her mother and Giles, barely recognising them. She stopped as turned as realisation overcame her and she looked at the snogging pair in disgust.

'Mom? Giles?!'

'Go away. We're busy.' Giles mumbled, not even looking at her.

'Mom!' Buffy pulled her mother away from her watcher, aware of her protestations. She looked down at her outfit. 'Where did you get that coat? Never mind. Listen…' Giles grabbed her arm and span her around.

'Back off!' He warned. Buffy looked at him seriously.

'Giles, think about this. You wanna fight me, or you wanna let me talk to my mother?' Giles stopped, withdrawing his hand and backing away. He pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it, taking a deep breath. Buffy turned back to Joyce. 'Mom, look at me. Do you know who I am?'

Joyce smiled. 'Of course. You're Buffy. Hey, look. They're, they're giving away candy. You want some candy?'

'No, I don't! And you don't need any more, either.' She scolded.

Joyce scowled at her. 'I'm fine. I can have more if I want.'

Buffy frowned. 'You are _not_ fine. You need to go home.'

Her mom got angry and pulled out of her grip. 'Screw you. I want candy!'

'Mom!'

Joyce ranted at her. 'You wanna slay stuff, and _I'm_ not allowed to do anything about it. Well, this is what _I_ wanna do, so get off my back!'

Buffy attempted to plead with her, aware of the crowd growing rowdier behind her. 'Mom, please, this is...'

Giles interrupted, reaching for Joyce. 'Oh, for God's sake.' He pulled her away. 'Just let your mum have the sodding candy. C'mon, Joyce...'

Buffy held her mother back, pointing at the Jeep. 'Mom, look at your car. Look at that dent the size of New Brunswick. I did that.'

Joyce looked shock as Giles stood behind her, inhaling deeply on his cigarette. 'Oh, my God.' Her face scrunched up. 'What was I thinking when I bought the _Geek_ Machine?'

Giles busted up laughing. Buffy scowled at her and stepped over to Giles, giving up on her mother.

'Listen to me. You need...'

Her watcher interrupted her and Buffy noticed how Cockney he had gone. 'No, you listen to me.' He pointed at her. 'I'm your Watcher, so you do what I tell you. Now, sod off!'

Buffy grabbed his cigarette and threw it on the ground, stomping it out, furiously. 'Take her home.' She headed for the crowd. Giles grabbed Joyce's hand and followed her. Buffy pushed her way through the crowd and stepped up on a crate, dispatching one of the men tossing candy out to the people. She laid a quick punch on his knee and he crumpled, falling of the end of the dock. She log rolled onto the platform and flipped up onto her feet. The other man comes for her and she punches him twice, in the face and stomach. The man doubled over, hitting the deck.

Buffy turned to see her mom and watcher stuffing chocolate bars into their pockets at the bottom of the dock. 'Mom!' She grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up, much to her mother's annoyance. Giles looked up.

'Oi! You leave her alone!'

Buffy turned, kicking in the factory door as Giles hopped up on the dock. He followed the two Summers women into the building as Snyder spied them leaving. He ran through the crowd, jumping up and shouting after Giles.

'Hey, Brit-face! Wait up!'

Buffy pulled her mother into the shipping area and let go of her. 'Stay here.' She instructed. She looked around, trying to see any weapons. She suddenly spotted a man on the phone as Giles and Snyder walked in. The man had his back to her and she approached him, ignoring Giles and Snyder commenting on the chocolate.

The man started to talk on the phone. 'Yeah, I've been out there. Town's wide open. You can go anytime.' Buffy immediately recognized the voice and crossed her arms as she closed the distance between them.

'Ethan Rayne.'

He turned to face her, and his eyes went wide with surprise. Upon hearing the name, Giles spun round and followed Buffy, Joyce close behind. Ethan's eyes went from one to the other and he spoke into the phone again.

'Might wanna hurry.'

'Ethan.'

Ethan looked at Giles. 'Ripper.' He turned and ran. Buffy and Giles followed as he ran under the inclined end of the conveyor belt and sent a rack being him tumbling to block their path. Buffy vaults over it, as does Giles, albeit slightly slower. The chase continued into the factory, leaving Joyce standing with Snyder. The small man turned to her and smiled awkwardly.

'Do you suppose they're okay?' Joyce asked.

The principal pulled out a candy bar, chewing on it. 'Mm-hm. So... are you two kinda... like, um... goin' steady?' Joyce rolled her eyes and hopped up on the conveyor belt.

Snyder watched her for a second before turning around and sighing.

Ethan disappeared from sight and Buffy stopped at the end of an aisle. Giles caught up with her, panting.

'Where... Bloody Hell!'

'That's what smoking will do to you. Now be quiet.'

'Well... Where'd the bastard go?'

Buffy looked at her watcher, annoyance coating her expression. 'Shh!'

She looked around and listened carefully. She headed round a corner and stopped. Giles watched as she pretended to go on and then suddenly spun round, kicking a crate. She yanked at the wood, pulling Ethan out. 'Look, Giles. A box full of farm-fresh chicken.' Giles smiled. 'So, Ethan, what are we playing? We're pretty much in a talk-or-bleed situation. Your call.'

'Hit him.'

Buffy glared at him for an instant, then looked back at Ethan.

Ethan stammered nervously. 'I-I'd just like to point out that this wasn't my idea.' Giles paced behind Buffy.

'Meaning...?'

'I'm subcontracting. It's David you want. I'm just helping him collect a tribute... for a demon.'

'Hit him!' Giles exclaimed. 'He's lying.'

'I know he isn't. The demon's called Lurconis. I wanna know what the mayor is up to. And who's this David?'

'I don't know anything about the mayor.' Buffy raised a fist. 'No, I swear! I thought it was all arranged by this guy, David! He's a vampire…I don't know anything else.'

'You're just running the diversion.'

'More than a diversion.' Ethan looked over at Giles nervously. 'Well, they said the tribute was big, so big that people would never let them take it. That people had to be out-of-it. And later on, when the candy wore off, they'd blame themselves.'

'Hence, land of the irresponsible.' Buffy sighed. 'I know about the tribute. Where are they taking them from? And where's this David?'

'I don't know exactly.'

'Hit him.' Giles said. Buffy raised her fist again.

'No! I-I-I really don't know.'

Buffy released him. Giles sighed. 'We need to get to this demons lair, now.'


	11. Discovering The Enemies

Chapter Eleven: Discovering The Enemies

Spike turned to Angel as they tracked through the sewers.

'Do you think she's alright?'

'She's probably fine Spike. Stop worrying.'

Spike grimaced and then sniffed the air. 'You could've told me that this extra sensitive smell thing, is almost as bad as the extra sensitive hearing.'

'Yeah well..' Angel stopped, looking around. 'Can you smell that?'

'Over the rotting garbage and filth? Sure.' Angel shot him a dirty look. Spike sighed. 'Can I smell what?'

'Humans.' Angel headed in a new direction and stopped short of a corner. He lurked behind a wall, jutting out into a opening. Crying came from inside and Spike began to move forward. Angel held him back, and the teen frowned.

'What's going on?' he leaned round and saw the scene set out before him.

A large chamber lay beyond the opening. The babies laid in a bassinet, covered by blankets as four vampires anointed them. Another vampire stood nearby with Mayor Wilkins, who pulled out his cell phone. He dialled a number as the other vampire rocked on his heels impatiently.

'Come on. They ain't getting any fresher.' The vampire grumbled. The Mayor smiled into his phone as he got an answer on the other end.

'Carol. Hi. Yeah. Call Dave on the public works committee tomorrow about sewer maintenance and repair. I have some concerns regarding exposed gas pipes, infrastructure, and ventilation. And, uh... cancel my 3:00.'

Angel motioned to Spike and the two vampires emerged from their hiding places as Buffy dropped from a manhole, quickly followed by Giles.

'Hi!' Buffy said chirpily. The vampires looked towards her, before she started her attack. The robed vampires fought back as the two souled vampires and the slayer jumped into the melee. Giles dropped from the ladder and grabbed the mayor holding him back against the wall. The mayor struggled and he looked to David for help. The vampire started towards him, only to be stopped by Spike.

'Bleached blonde, annoying smirk.' He sniffed. 'And a soul. You must be Spike.' David snarled.

Spike spun, kicking him in the face. Blood dripped from the vampire's face and he frowned. 'That wasn't very productive.' He threw a punch at the younger and they started brawling violently.

A deep rumbling began to spread through the cavern and Buffy almost lost her footing, spinning to stake her opponent. Angel twisted his vampire's neck, letting the dust fall. As Buffy turned, another vampire came for her and she kicked him into a vat of water in front of the babies, just as the rumbling started again.

Giles looked over from where he had the mayor against the wall. 'What the hell's that?'

The vampire crawled to his feet in the vat and looked around, just in time to see a huge lizard-snake thing emerge from the hole and engulfs him before he could scream. Buffy shrugged.

'Lurconis, I'm thinking.'

David punched Spike solidly, sending him flying into Angel. He stepped on up to Buffy, snarling at her. 'I usually have the minions do the wet work, but I gotta see what you got.'

Buffy smiled sweetly at him. 'Just tell me when it hurts.'

She started to advance on him when Spike pushed past her and threw a punch at the other vampire. David kicked out, sending Spike flying. Buffy yelled out at him and he landed in the vat. The rumbling began again, quicker this time and Buffy panicked. David ran, kicking Giles off of the Mayor, who made himself scarce.

Buffy looked around as the rumbling increased. She spied a gas pipe overhanging the tunnel and ran for it, jumping upwards. It broke under her weight. Angel saw what she was trying to do and throws a torch in the path of the gas, just as the demon emerges from the tunnel. Spike ducked, rolling off of the vat.

The demon reared back and roared in pain as the flames roasted it alive. After a few moments of screaming, it retreated, dying, back into its tunnel.

Buffy looked around and swore when she saw Giles laying on the floor. The mayor had escaped and at some point her mother had made an appearance and was helping the librarian to his feet.

She looked up to see David leering at her from the manhole. He pointed at her.

'You and me, girl. There's hard times ahead.'

Buffy frowned and sighed. 'They never just leave. Always gotta say something.'

Joyce moved over to her, Giles leaning on her. 'Can we go home now?'

'Yeah, we can go home. I've got the SATs tomorrow.' Buffy's frown deepened as Spike and Angel joined her.

Joyce waved a hand. 'Oh, blow them off. I'll write you a note.' She headed for the babies, looking over them. Buffy stood by her side.

'No. It's okay.'

'Poor babies. Come on...'

Giles limped over, scooping one of the babies into his arms. Buffy took another, whilst Joyce picked up the other two.

'Let's get out of here.'

Mayor Wilkins sat in his office, looking up at David, who was pacing.

'And your friend?'

'Paid him. The man did his job. No reason to burn that bridge.' David shrugged. The mayor grimaced.

'This didn't turn out the way I had planned.'

'Where's the downside? You just got yourself one less demon you have to pay tribute to. The way I see it, I did you a favour.'

Wilkins smiled at him. 'I guess you did.' He stood up and leant forward. 'In the future, I'd be _very_ careful how many favours you do for me.'

Monday came with the promise of school and better behaved adults. Xander stood in the corridor and grinned as he saw Snyder approaching.

'Hey, Snyder. Heard you had some fun Friday night. Have you come down yet?' Cordelia smiled slyly behind him. Snyder looked Xander up and down, sneering at him.

'That's 'Principal Snyder'.'

'And that's a big 'yep'.'

Snyder eyed the group nastily and then puffed himself up. 'You look like four young people with too much time on your hands.'

Oz shrugged. 'Not really.'

Cordelia chimed in. 'Busy like a bee, actually.' She smiled broadly. 'Bee-like!''

'Good. It seems we had some vandalism Friday on school property, and I was just looking for some... volunteers to help clean it up.'

The group looked down the hall at the lockers, which had been spray painted with the slogan "Kiss Rocks".'

Willow frowned. ''Kiss rocks'? Why would anyone want to kiss...' Snyder shot her a look. 'Oh, wait. I get it.'

Snyder nodded and continued on. 'Let's get you some paint remover.'

The four of them reluctantly followed him, miserable looks on their faces.

'It was just too much to deal with. It was like nothing made sense anymore. The things that I thought I understood were gone. I just felt... so alone.' Buffy said, her shoulders slumped as she spoke to her watcher.

'Was that the math or the verbal?'

'Mostly the math.'

'Well, if you scored low, then you can take them again.' Giles offered. Buffy gave him a look of despair.

'More SATs? Is there really a point? I could die before I even apply to college.'

As they walked along, the squeal of brakes came from behind them and Joyce pulled up in the Jeep. Giles looked at Buffy.

'And then, you very possibly might not.'

'Well, let's just keep hope alive.' Buffy raised a fist as her mother climbed out of the car and smiled awkwardly at Giles. He smiled awkwardly back before greeting her.

'I say, your car seems to have had an adventure, doesn't it?' He motioned to the car and Buffy bit her lip.

'Uh, Buffy assures me that it happened battling evil, so I'm letting her pay for it on the instalment plan.'

'Uh, hey, the way things were going, be glad that's the worst that happened. At least I got to the two of you before you actually _did_ something.'

Buffy walked around to the passenger side, not noticing the shared look of embarrassment.

'Right.' Joyce said, quietly.

'Indeed.' Giles said, pulling his glasses off to polish them.

Spike wandered along Main Street, occasionally looking into shop windows, his face screwing up. It was Buffy's eighteenth birthday in a few days and he had absolutely no idea what to get her. Last year had been the simple choice – a film she'd loved since childhood. This year, it was a landmark, so the present had to be perfect.

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets before walking back along the street. He saw a bunch of high-school students, most likely heading for the Bronze. A couple of them, he recognised and he slunk into the shadows, waiting for them to pass. He'd been having that trouble lately, with people recognising him. They all thought he was dead, so coming up with excuses was getting old.

At least now, he didn't have to worry about his mum or sister finding out. About two weeks previous, his family had left Sunnydale, packing up to move back to the mother country. He had read in the papers about the supposed "robbery", during which his mother had expressed all kinds of angst. He felt bad about it and regretted it, but knowing they were out of Sunnyhell, he felt better. He knew they were safe.

He sighed, looking in another window, this time a jewellers. He immediately shook his head, knowing that jewellery was not the way to go. Since the bad candy incidents a fortnight previous, nothing had happened between them. Yeah, she'd held his hand and all that but she'd let go as soon as the big brooding poofter had arrived on scene.

Although he knew she still loved him in her own little way, she hadn't been showing much affection to him recently. She had barely been to the mansion, frequently patrolling with Faith or himself. She seemed to be completely avoiding Angel. The more confusing issue was that Angel wasn't complaining. In fact, on more than one occasion, Tall Dark 'n 'Forehead had encouraged him to go patrol with his beloved.

Spike didn't have a clue what was going on. All he knew was that he had to get Buffy a good gift.

But right now, he was completely at a loss.

Angel appeared beside him and Spike jumped almost out of his skin. He looked at Angel menacingly.

'What the bleedin' hell did you do that for?'

Angel just grinned at him and then looked up at the shop Spike was standing outside.

'Don't get her jewellery.' The other vampire said.

Spike rolled his eyes. 'I know. Problem is, I don't know what to get her. And what the hell do you care?'

'I care.' Spike resumed walking and Angel followed, his shoulders hunched. 'You know I'm leaving right?'

Spike stopped. 'You're what?'

'I'm leaving. Going to LA. Once all this business with the mayor is sorted, I'm getting away from Sunnydale.' Angel waited for a reaction. He got none. 'You aren't annoyed?'

'You did what you said you would. I can cope now. LA isn't that far, if I have any other problems I'll just ring or something.' Spike kept his tone level, trying not to reveal the disappointment in his voice. He was loathe to admit that he was grateful to Angel, but then the guy had helped him be around his friends again, and taught him what he needed to know in order to survive.

'Right.' Angel narrowed his eyes. 'You are bothered.'

Spike had to think quick. He scowled at Angel. 'I'm more worried about Buffy. How she's gonna feel if you do the big up and gone on her. S'not really fair is it?'

Angel sighed. 'Let's face it, after last year I don't think Buffy and I are much of anything any more. I think she's into someone else.'

Spike looked at him. 'That Scott thing was nothing. But then I'm not there during the day anymore. Can't be. So I don't know if she's got a new honey. Would explain why she isn't coming by so much though.'

Angel rolled his eyes at how completely clueless he was, but decided not to push the subject. Spike obviously thought he didn't have a chance; Angel hoped eventually he'd realise the opposite. 'So, what are your ideas on a gift?'

'I was thinking something weapon like.' Spike said. 'It's useful…plus she likes the sharp and shiny things.'

'Then why are you looking around shops?' Angel narrowed his eyes. 'Were you going to steal something?'

'No.' Spike looked away with a guilty conscience. 'And I only just thought of the weapon thing.'

'In that case, there are some good ones at the mansion. Some of them need a bit of a clean, but I'm sure you'll find something she'll like.'

'It isn't new though is it?'

'Some of them are pretty valuable.' Angel shrugged. 'Besides, it's the thought that counts. And I won't say a word.'

Spike looked undecided for a moment before turning to his Sire and nodding. 'Okay then, it's a plan.'


	12. Growing Older, Not Necessarily Wiser

Chapter Twelve: Growing Older, Not Necessarily Wiser

Buffy sat at the table, as Giles dangled a pink crystal in front of her. Her hands fiddled with another. The table was covered in them and the slayer tried not to look to bored with the training exercise.

'This one?' Giles' voice brought her back to reality.

'Amethyst.'

'Used for?'

'Breath mints?' Buffy looked up at him hopefully and Giles let out an exasperated sigh.

'Charm bags, money spells and for cleansing one's aura.'

Buffy raised a finger, a confused look on her face. 'Okay, so how do you know if one's aura is dirty? Somebody come by with a finger and write "clean me" on it?'

Giles set down the crystal and took off his glasses. He propped his arm on the table, leaning toward Buffy. 'Buffy, I'm aware of your distaste for studying vibratory stones, but since it is part of your training, I would appreciate your glib-free attention.'

'Sorry. It's just with Faith on one of her unannounced walkabouts, I feel like somebody should be patrolling.' She looked a bit guilty.

'Well, Faith is not interested in proper training, so I must rely on you to keep up with yours.'

Buffy slumped in her chair, putting on a sulk. 'I hate being the good one.'

'And as for patrolling, well, you'll be there soon enough. Why so anxious?'

Buffy looked away. 'Guess I've just got energy to burn.'

Giles looked at her, unconvinced and Buffy knew he knew the reason she was going. 'Well, in due time, but, uh, for the present, if it's not entirely beyond your capabilities, try to concentrate.'

Buffy sighed and stared into the crystal.

The vampire rolled down the slide, unaware that Buffy had already moved round and was waiting for him at the bottom. She grinned widely.

'Wow that was really funny-looking! Could you do it again?'

The vamp snarled at her. 'I'll kill you for that.'

'For that? What were you trying to kill me for before?' She threw at him, as he swung for her. She ducked and came up behind him. He turned just in time to meet her foot as it connected with his shoulder and he raised his fist, trying to connect the blow this time. He missed again and Buffy threw he own punch, connecting with his face. She shoved him backwards and kicked him, sending him backwards. 'Okay, here's the deal.' She raised her stake and then stopped, feeling a dizziness take her over. She closed her eyes and stumbled back, as if in pain.

The vamp jumped up and took the opportunity, grabbing her by the jacket and swinging her round. She hit the picnic table with a thud and rolled to the ground. Her antagonist came over and straddled her, grabbing her wrist and twisting. She cried out and struggled to get away.

Her stake was aimed at her own chest and just as she thought she was a goner, she saw a blur of blonde fly over her and the weight was lifted. She rolled away, just in time to see the vampire hit the swing. Spike strode over to him, grabbing the vampire by the hair and wrapping the chain of the swing round his neck.

The vampire struggled until Spike yanked the chain and took his head off, snarling as he did so. He turned back to Buffy in full game face and she started a little.

Spike raised a hand, closing his eyes for a second before his human mask melted back into place.

'Sorry, pet.' He whispered, helping her up.

'It's okay. I'm just still getting used to it.' She smiled and then cried a little as she caught her wrist.

'What happened there?' he asked, looking her over in a concerned manner. 'You sick?'

'I don't get sick.' She frowned. 'I guess I'll talk to Giles. Maybe he could shed some light on it.'

'Want me to walk you home?' Buffy looked up at him and he raised his hands. 'Just making sure pet. Besides…don't see enough of each other.' He smiled and Buffy felt her insides warm as they began to walk towards her house.

Buffy walked into the library to find the crystals set up again. She groaned as Giles emerged from the office.

'Buffy…I was hoping we could do a little more training today if you're up to it.'

'Yeah, I guess so. Last night was a blast. Damn vampire almost had me.'

'Really? Anything specific?' Giles asked, placing a large blue crystal on the table with the others.

'No. Just got lucky. Spike was there…he pretty much took his head off.' Giles frowned as she sat down in front of the crystals again.

'Yes, I think we should start with the grounding crystal again.'

Buffy looked up at him. 'I know you're still wary about Spike but he's fine now. Perfectly able to be around us guys. And I know he misses the whole looking-through-musty-old-volumes thing.' Giles set a box aside, leaning on the table.

'Now, look very carefully for the tiny flaw at its core.'

'Maybe you should ask me to ask him to come research with you. I'm sure he's sick of Angel's company by now.'

'Hmm? Yes, but, Buffy, I think we should concentrate now. Now, look for the flaw at its centre.' He leant against the table. Buffy gave in and started to concentrate on the crystal. At the centre, a small stake shaped flaw cried out amongst clear blue crystal. Buffy stared for a few moments, her movement stopping. She became perfectly still, her eyes not leaving the one spot. Giles leant over, looking into her face.

'Buffy?' He pulled a small case from his briefcase, satisfied that she was under the trance. He then pulled out a hypodermic needle, along with a test tube pull of a clear yellow liquid. He kept an eye on Buffy as he cleaned a spot on her arm and then filled the syringe, tapping away air bubbles before squirting a small amount of its contents from the tip.

Giles took her arm, pushing up her sleeve gently and then injected her with the liquid. Buffy didn't stir and then he pulled the needle from her flesh, quickly replacing everything as it was. He then turned back to Buffy, waving his hand between her eyes and the crystal.

She rubbed her temples, looking up at Giles. 'Oh, I'm sorry. Did I zone out on you? It's just... I'm nursing that flu bug.'

Giles smiled fondly. 'It's best to take care of that. Perhaps we should, um...'

'...call it a night. Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks.' She stood up, wobbling on her feet a bit. Giles watched her leave.

'Good night.'

Buffy limped along the street, her feet tired and her eyes barely open. She didn't even feel the presence behind her until its owner made himself known.

'Buffy?' Spike said from behind her. 'You okay pet?'

'Yeah, I'm just a bit…you know. Woozy.' She trailed off, continuing on her journey.

'Okay. I was just…doing an Angel I guess.'

Buffy smiled and stopped, turning to face him. 'It's okay. I prefer you doing the Angel than Angel actually doing the Angel.' She frowned. 'That sounded weird.'

'You know, Angel's under the impression that you've met someone else.' Spike said, his voice wavering a bit as he spoke. Buffy shook her head and regretted the action immediately as zigzags swam through her vision and she shut her eyes for a moment, pushing the nausea back to the bottom of her stomach.

'No…there isn't anyone…I mean…why do you ask?' She looked directly at him and he squirmed.

'Well…I was kind of hoping…maybe you'd be up for going to the Bronze this weekend.' He backtracked as she hesitated. 'Unless you have plans, which would be okay. I don't mind. Honestly.' He tried to look nonchalant but Buffy narrowed her eyes.

'Don't be silly. I'd…I'd like to go to the Bronze with you.' Spike's eyes lit up and she smiled. 'It'd be nice to relax for a while.' She turned and carried on walking towards her house. Spike followed, trailing behind for a moment before jogging to catch up.

'So you looking forward to your birthday? It's a big one.'

Buffy shrugged. 'I guess. I mean, my dad was supposed to be taking me to the ice show, but surprise, surprise, he cancelled.' She frowned. 'And I remember what happened on your birthday.'

Spike grinned. 'That was fun.'

'You actually remember?' She asked, looking at him sideways. He nodded.

'I remember most of it. Getting drunk…and waking up the next morning.' He smiled again. 'That was fun.' He repeated. Buffy sighed.

'Eighteen is a big deal I guess. I can vote. I can be drafted. Ooo, I can vote not to be drafted.' She smiled at Spike who smiled back before his face screwed up. She stopped, looking at him. He turned and looked back, sadness on his face. 'What's up?'

'Well, I guess…I just realised I'm never gonna have another birthday. Not gonna do the 21st thing or any of that.' He sighed. 'I'm never gonna get any older...' he stopped, his face becoming a mask of horror. 'I'm never going to be legally old enough to drink!'

'Yeah, you will. You already get away with buying it. Just because you don't age physically doesn't mean that you aren't going to, you know, get old.'

'Because thinking of it like that is so much better. There is no escaping age.' He shrugged. 'I can see me getting really bored.'

'Spike, you were bored when you were alive.' Buffy punched him in the arm playfully. Spike frowned.

'I would say ow, but…not. You really are off your game. Even your playful punches usually hurt.'

Buffy shrugged. 'Guess its flu.' She stomped her foot in a sulk. 'I don't wanna be sick for my birthday!'

'I didn't think you slayer types got sick…apart from that one time. But that was monster flu. Evil flu. Or something.' He frowned. 'Why don't we test you out?'

Buffy narrowed her eyes. 'Are you being serious, or are you being dirty?'

Spike snorted unattractively. 'Please, when am I dirty?' He grinned. 'No, I'm being serious Buffy. Might be something wrong with you. I say we test those reflexes. If you can take me on, I'm sure you'll be feeling right as rain in the morning.'

The slayer eyed him, thinking about it. 'Okay you're on. We're pretty near to Restfield…unless you want to just have it out here in the street – where the police could be called?' Spike shook his head and Buffy smiled. 'Restfield it is.'

They took off in the direction of the cemetery, silence being the only sound between them for a few moments.

'So, speaking of Angel being all, well, Angel…where's he been lately? He hasn't popped up with any cryptic news as of late.'

Spike shrugged, not wanting to reveal the news that the big brooding one was leaving. It wasn't his news to tell and it would most likely ruin the time they were having. It annoyed him that she had to bring up Angel in the first place, but not so much that he couldn't overlook it.

'I'd think he's probably out digging things up on the mayor. Just trying to help you out. But like I said, he thinks you've got someone else.' Spike didn't look at her. 'I guess you should clear that up with him.'

Buffy shook her head. 'No…I don't think things between us are going to be the same. It's changed, but then…that was inevitable.' She looked over at the other blonde. 'There's no point telling him. I'll wait until he brings it ups.' Spike nodded, looking around, his eyes falling anywhere but her. Buffy noticed his distant attitude that seemed to have cropped up all of a sudden. She smiled, an idea popping into her mind. 'Bet you can't catch me.'

With that she took off. Spike took a second to realise what was going on and immediately jumped to the chase, weaving through headstones after the petite blonde. Her giggling filtered back to him and he grinned, taking a short cut. He threw himself upwards, landing on top of a crypt with ease and throwing himself down the other side, landing in front of her. She couldn't stop in time and ran straight into him, sending them both falling to the ground.

Buffy rolled off of him and climbed to her feet. She raised her fists as the vampire got up, grinning at her. Her eyebrows knitted together as she regarded him.

'Why don't you ever vamp out?'

Spike shrugged, bringing his own fists up. 'I guess…I don't know. Didn't think you'd wanna see me like that.'

Buffy shook her head. 'I don't mind. If it helps you fight better, don't worry about it.' She swung her fist forward and almost connected with him – right before she lost her balance and fell, landing in a messy heap on the floor. Spike stopped, dropping his fists and looking down at her. Buffy looked back up, confusion written across her face.

'That wasn't supposed to happen.' She said, as the vampire put his hand out for her to get up. She grinned wickedly as she grabbed it and attempted to throw him over her shoulder.

He wouldn't budge.

'What are you doing?' He said as she finally gave up and accepted his help, pulling herself to her feet and dusting herself down.

'I don't know. I was trying to flip you but…I feel like there's nothing in me to do it.' She frowned, flexing her wrist as she looked at him.

'That's strange.' Spike looked her over, seemingly checking for injuries. 'You should definitely talk to Giles about that tomorrow.' He sighed, looking up at the sky. 'Looks like rain.' Buffy followed his gaze and then smiled at him.

'Wanna walk me home?' Spike smiled and nodded, as Buffy held her hand out. He hesitated for a moment, clearing confused. Buffy tutted and grabbed his hand, smiling at him in reassurance.

He could do nothing but follow.


	13. It Doesn't Get Easier

Chapter Thirteen: It Doesn't Get Easier

'I'm sure it'll sort itself out.' Giles didn't seem all that concerned with her situation and she stomped her foot impatiently.

'You're not getting the big picture here. I have _no_ strength. I have _no_ coordination. I throw punches like…'

'A girl?' Giles said, too calmly for Buffy.

'Like I'm not the slayer.' Buffy finished, confused by her watchers' attitude to her problem.

'Look, Buffy, I assure you, given time, we'll get to the bottom of whatever is causing this anomaly.' He looked at her and Buffy pouted.

'Promise me.' She asked. Giles nodded, pulling his glasses off.

'Yes, I give you my word.'

Buffy seemed satisfied as Giles walked out of the library and then sat down to contemplate. She absolutely could not believe that Spike had almost beat her. In retrospect, she was lucky he was there last night, or she might have been mince meat.

Giles stood staring at the crate, his face contorted into a deep frown as Quentin Travers approached from behind.

'You're having doubts.' The older Englishman came to stand beside him. 'The Cruciamentum is not easy. For slayer or watcher. But it's been done this way for a dozen centuries. Whenever a slayer turns eighteen. It's a time-honoured rite of passage.'

Giles looked sideways at his superior. 'It's an archaic exercise in cruelty. To lock her in this tomb, weakened and defenceless. And to unleash that on her.' He looked at the crate for a long moment, then looked at Quentin again. 'If any one of the Council actually had contact with a Slayer they would see, but I'm the one in the thick of it.'

'Which is why you are not qualified to make this decision. You are too close Rupert.'

'That is not true.' Giles argued.

'A Slayer is not just physical prowess. She must have cunning, imagination, a confidence derived from self-reliance. And believe me, once this is all over, your Buffy will be stronger for it.' Quentin folded his arms behind his back, lifting his chin in the air.

'Or she'll be dead for it.' Giles muttered.

The two watchers turned to see another Council operative working on the door. Giles knew his name; Hobson and the other was Blair. They were two from the council's special team. He turned as Quentin began to address him again.

'Rupert, if this girl is everything you say, then you've nothing to worry about.'

Giles looked at him and then put his glasses on, walking out of the boarding house into bright sunlight. Hobson approached Travers, looking nervous in the older man's presence.

'Uh, sire, if you can spare me for a short spell, I'll need to make a run to the hardware store. I just need some…'

A loud screaming interrupted him and the two men turned. Blair entered from the other room and Travers stood back as the two operatives headed for the crate, opening it to reveal a vampire in a straight jacket, struggling and screaming loudly.

'Come on, quickly boys.' Quentin instructed, as Blair stepped over to a table and pulled two pills from a bottle. He placed them on a spoon that was attached to a long bar. Hobson stood behind him with a glass of water, also attached to along bar. The first operative reached out, biting his lip as he concentrated,

'Kralik, your pills. Open your mouth.'

The vampire opened its mouth, straining against a metal bar across its forehead. Blair nudged the spoon in and turned in, dropping the pills. Hobson followed with the water.

Quentin frowned as the process was completed and signalled to the operatives. 'That's enough. Close it up.'

The two back away and shut the crate, leaving the vampire encased in darkness.

The gang had gathered at the table, all with books open, looking through them for any clue as to the loss of Buffy's powers. Spike perched himself on the banister at the back, watching them.

Willow shrieked, pointing at something in her book.

'Aha! A curse on Slayers.' Buffy looked up as Willow shook her head, frowning. 'Oh, no. Wait. I-it's lawyers.'

'You know, maybe we're on the wrong track with the whole spell, curse and whammy thing. Maybe what we should be looking for is something like, um, Slayer kryptonite.' Xander offered and Oz shook his head.

'Faulty metaphor. Kryptonite kills.'

'You're assuming I meant the green kryptonite. I was referring, of course, to the red kryptonite, which drains Superman of his powers.' Xander wagged his finger as Spike jumped in.

'Wrong. The gold kryptonite's the power-sucker. The red kryptonite mutates Superman into some sort of weird...'

Buffy looked between the three of them, dropping her book on the table. 'Guys? Reality?'

She walked over to the stairs, throwing herself down and placing her head in her hands. Willow followed her, sitting beside her friend and smiling reassuringly.

'Buffy. I know you are _definitely_, without a doubt, gonna get your powers back.'

'Thanks, Will.'

Spike jumped down from the banister, looking at the other blonde seriously. 'But what if she doesn't?'

Buffy froze, looking up at him and then away. 'Okay... if I don't get my powers back, then I don't. I'll deal. And there's a whole lotta good sides to it.'

Willow nodded in agreement. 'Actually, this could open up so many...'

Giles walked in, cutting Willow off as Buffy ran over to the librarian, hope on her face. 'Did you find anything?'

Giles didn't look at her. 'Uh, no. Not yet.'

Spike narrowed his eyes as Buffy returned to her seat and the gang continued researching. He felt something…something was wrong.

Hobson entered the room where Blair and himself have set up their cots. He sat down and groaned as Kralik began to thrash and scream. He looked over to Blair, who eyed him and sighed. The operatives regarded each other for a moment before Hobson spoke.

'It's your shift.'

Blair got up, heading into the other room where their charge was held. He shut the door behind him as Hobson laid down for a rest. He headed over to the crate, pulling it open. Kralik remained tied up inside, but he thrashed against his bindings.

'Pills!' The vampire screeched and Blair sighed nervously.

'Yes.' He glanced over to the pill bottle, noticing there was no water in the glass. He took it and headed to the kitchen, just as Kralik took a deep breath and strained against the straightjacket, screaming loudly again. The seam on his right shoulder tore.

Blair finished filling the glass and walked back into the crate.

He looks over at the pill bottle and sees that there's no water in the glass. He takes it and quickly goes to the kitchen. Kralik takes a deep breath and strains against the straightjacket, screaming very loudly. The seam on his right shoulder tears. In the kitchen, Blair filled the glass and cast a worried look behind him.

'Pills!'

Blair set down the water, pulling two pills from the bottle and placed them on the spook. He held it up to Kralik's mouth as the vampire continued to thrash and groan, as if in pain.

'Take them.'

'Pills.' Kralik moaned again.

'They're right in front of you.' Blair said, rolling his eyes as the vampire sniffed around.

'Where?'

'Here!'

'I can't see... can't... reach it.' He stuck out his tongue and Blair took a careful step closer.

'Open your eyes.'

Kralik threw his arm out, grabbing Blair by the neck and hoisting him into the air, snarling. The pills and water clattered to the floor as Kralik regarded his prey.

'Ssshhh. Everything's okay now.'

Giles opened the door to the boarding house and took a peek inside. Silence greeted him and he opened the door a little further.

'Quentin?'

He stepped in and closed the door, still wary of the place. He headed into the sitting room where nothing seemed amiss. Walking back, he started down the hall, looking up the stairs for any sign of life. He frowned, taking a few steps up to the landing. It was far too quiet.

'Hello? Quentin? Hob...'

He looked down, feeling something strange on his hand. Pulling it away from the banister, he grimaced, finding blood staining his skin. He rushed back down, seeing the closed crate standing alone. Moving through the house, he found a stake and grabbed it, hoping he would have to use it. He moved back to the crate, intending to dust the vampire. He frowned deeply as he pulled the door open and found nothing inside. A track of blood led from the crate into the kitchen and he followed it, frowning further. He pulled his stake up to eye level, ready for anything as his free hand closed on the kitchen door. He swung it open and was greeted by no one. He flipped the light switch and stumbled backwards as the light revealed the room's secret.

Hobson lay sprawled on the floor, blood splattered all around him, his arms and legs bent in an unnatural way. His throat had been torn and cuts covered his flesh.

Giles backed away, covering his mouth, trying desperately not to vomit. He turned away from the sight, coming face to face with Spike.

'Spike!' Giles breathed deeply. 'What are you doing here?' The blonde eyed him suspiciously and then looked past him to the body on the floor.

'Same could be asked of you, Watcher. Who the hell was that?' the vampire moved around him. Giles watched him.

'His name was Hobson. Something terrible has happened. We must find Buffy.'

'What's going on Rupert?' Spike asked, looking back to him. Giles stuttered.

'We must find Buffy…'

'Bollocks. Tell me what's going on. Now.' Spike stood in front of him, his posture threatening.

'It's a test. Buffy hasn't got her powers and there's a maniacal vampire out there looking for her. We have to find her. She's in danger.'

Spike's eyes widened. 'You knew…all the time you knew what was happening?'

Giles nodded. 'It doesn't matter now, the test isn't happening. Something has gone wrong.'

Spike looked at the older man angrily.

'We'd better go find the Slayer then.'

Buffy pulled her coat around her body, trying to block out the cold. She hugged her book, ignoring everyone who walked passed her. Cars zoomed past and she kept her eyes on the pavement, not wanting any confrontation. Voice filtered through to her conscious as she passed a parked car where three men stood smoking and swigging mouthfuls from a whiskey bottle. One laughed and called out to her as she walked past.

'Let's find out. Hey, sweetie! How much for a lap dance over here?' Laughter followed his comment and Buffy almost stopped, her fists automatically curling as she readied herself for a confrontation. As she made to turn, her rational brain kicked in and she carried on walking. The fact that she knew she couldn't take them at the moment made some form of sadness curl up in her heart and she lowered her eyes back to the pavement, hating the feeling of helplessness that surged through her body.

She sighed, carrying on home along Main Street. A humming sound came from the alleys and she frowned, looking around. No one was following her and Main Street was practically deserted this time of night. She stopped, checking her surroundings thoroughly.

When nothing came to her attention, and the humming was no longer sounding from the shadows, she sighed, shrugged and carried on. As she rounded the corner into the alley she used to cut the block, the humming began again and she frowned once more.

'Hummers. Big turnoff. I like guys that can remember the lyrics.' She muttered under her breath, not quite able to repress her quippable nature, but not wanting to say it too loudly in case the "hummer" took offence.

As she stepped into an overly shadowed part of the alley, someone stepped out behind her, grabbing her arms and holding her tightly. Buffy panicked as she looked up and saw the twisted visage that was the escaped Kralik.

'You know, I wish I could remember but my mind just isn't what it used to be.' He smiled and Buffy kicked out at him. He held her stiffly at arms length.

'Let me go.'

'You didn't say please.' Kralik scolded and Buffy struggled against him as the vampire laughed maniacally. She screamed, knowing she was absolutely no match for him in her state.

'Help me, somebody, please!'

She struggled more, managing to get her arm loose. She pulled hard and her right arm slipped from her jacket, allowing her to get free of Kralik's grasp. She turned, running as Blair jumped in front of her, letting a roar loose in her face. She screamed again, turning back in the other direction and running straight past Kralik. The other vampire stood, watching as Blair gave chase, holding Buffy's jacket in one hand.

'HELP ME, PLEASE! SOMEBODY!' Buffy's scream grew louder as she ran along the street, ducking through another alleyway, well aware of Blair on her tail. 'SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!'

She reached the end of the alley, stopping as she saw the fence looming in front of her. She jumped and grabbed the top, struggling for a few second before she realised her strength wouldn't pull her up. She dropped back down, turning to see Blair coming up fast. She looked around wildly, looking for an escape and spotting the hole at the bottom of the fence. She dropped to her knees, crawling through as Blair skidded to a stop behind her, making a grab for her leg. She kicked him, slipping from his grasp and jumping to her feet, running again.

Buffy ran straight into the middle of the street, seeing a few cars coming in her direction. She waved her arms, tears streaking her face as she attempted to get anyone's attention.

'STOP! PLEASE, I NEED HELP!' She wailed, as one driver honked his horn at her and swerved, completely ignoring her plea for help and carrying on. She looked around as Blair's head appeared over the fence. 'PLEASE, STOP!'

Another car swerved to avoid her and she waved her arms again, hoping someone would stop for her. Just as Blair dropped to the other side of the fence, an old battered car pulled up beside her. Spike threw open the door, motioning to her as Giles shouted at her.

'Hurry!'

Buffy climbed in, slamming the door as Giles put his foot down. Blair reached in through the open window, grabbing onto the car. Buffy cowered into Spike and threw her fist at the vampire, connecting solidly. The vampire let go, falling to the floor. Buffy yelped, pulling her arm back in pain.

The car sped off, leaving Blair on the ground as Kralik watched from the distance, his hand still clutching Buffy's jacket and a cruel smile on his twisted features.

Spike pulled the blanket around her shoulder, one hand massaging her wrist gently. He smiled at her reassuringly as she pleaded with Giles. His eyes shot to the watcher and Buffy missed the anger in his eyes.

'Giles, when I hit him, it felt like my arm was broken, it hurt so much. I can't be just a person. I can't be helpless like that. Giles, please, we have to figure out what's happening to me.'

Spike stood up, dropping her hand. He turned to Giles, frowning. 'Are you going to tell her, or am I?'

Giles looked between the two and pulled out his briefcase, looking at Buffy sadly. Buffy stood up as he pulled out the case containing the syringe. 'Giles…what's he talking about?'

The librarian opened the case and placed it on the table, his voice and hands shaking. 'It's an organic compound... of muscle relaxants and adrenal suppressers. The effect is temporary. You'll be yourself again in a few days.' Silence filled the room. Spike turned away as Buffy reached out, touching the tube of liquid with an unsure stance.

'You?' Her voice came out a whisper. Giles removed his glasses.

'It's a test, Buffy. It's given to the Slayer once she... uh, well, if she reaches her eighteenth birthday. The Slayer is disabled and then entrapped with a vampire foe whom she must defeat in order to pass the test.' He swallowed hard. 'The vampire you were to face... has escaped.' He moved to the library office door, placing one hand against the frame. He looked away, pausing in his explanation. 'His name is Zackary Kralik. As a mortal, he murdered and tortured more than a dozen women before he was committed to an asylum for the criminally insane. When a vamp...' Buffy cut him off, throwing the case. It hit the wall beside her watcher, shattering. The noise made Spike and Giles jump, both turning to see Buffy standing before them, shaking in her own anger.

'You bastard. All this time, you saw what it was doing to me. All this time, and you didn't say a word!' Tears streamed down her face. Giles shook his head.

'I wanted to.' Giles said, not able to make eye contact with her.

A sob escaped her throat. 'Liar.'

'In matters of tradition and protocol, I must answer to the Council.' Giles hands shook as he replaced his glasses on his face.

Buffy ran her hands through her hair, the blanket falling to the floor. Spike moved quickly, beside her in an instant. Giles watched for a moment before speaking again.

'My role in this... was very specific. I was to administer the injections and to direct you to the old boarding house on Prescott Lane.'

The blonde sobbed again, turning her head into Spike's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her best he could. 'I can't... I can't hear this.'

Giles stepped forward, opening his hands. 'Buffy, please.'

She looked up at him, her face a mask of betrayal. 'Who are you? How could you do this to me?'

'I am deeply sorry, Buffy, and you have to understand...' He took another step forward. Buffy moved away. Spike raised his hand, pointing his finger at the watcher.

'If you touch her, I'll kill you.'

Giles backed away, fear in his eyes at the threat the young vampire issued. Spike stared him down, one arm still wrapped around the distraught slayer.

'You have to listen to me. Because I've told you this, the test is invalidated. You will be safe now, I promise you. Now, whatever I have to do to deal with Kralik... and to win back your trust...'

'You stuck a needle in me. You poisoned me!' Buffy cried out, unable to look at the watcher. Spike held her tighter as she hid her face in his jacket. 'I want to go home.'

'You can't walk home alone, Buffy. It isn't safe.' Giles whispered. Spike looked at him menacingly.

'Good thing she's got me then, innit?' Giles stepped back as Spike slipped his duster off, wrapping around the young blonde. They moved past Giles out of the library. Buffy stopped as they reached the door, turning to face Giles.

'I don't know you…' She said, trailing off. Giles hung his head and sagged against the door frame as Spike led his slayer from the room, the doors swinging shut noisily behind them.


	14. Endangered

Chapter Fourteen: Endangered

Buffy opened the front door, aware of Spike hovering behind. She turned as she got through her front door, looking at him with a tired expression. He smiled fondly, reached up a hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into the caress without thinking.

'You sure you're gonna be okay?' He asked, the smile not fading.

'I'm fine…I'll be fine in my own house.' She said, looking up at him. He nodded, dropping his hand.

'As long as you're sure.' He said, looking around. 'I think I'll hand around for a bit out here anyway…just to make sure.'

Buffy smiled, looking inside the house. 'Looks like Mom is still up. I guess she wouldn't mind if you came in for a cup of hot chocolate. Being my vampire bodyguard and all.'

Spike grinned, moving to enter the house. Buffy stood aside. He put his foot out to step across the threshold, and frowned as he was stopped by the invisible barrier. Buffy looked up at him apologetically.

'Sorry…I guess, sometimes I forget.' She whispered. 'Come in, Spike.'

He nodded, the smile from his face gone. He stood awkwardly in the hall as Buffy shut the door behind him and then followed quietly as she headed into the kitchen. She looked around, a frown covering her face. She turned back to the vampire, concern replacing the frown.

'It's not usually this quiet.' She leant against the kitchen door, looking up the stairs. 'Mom?!' She called, waiting for an answer.

'Er, Buffy…' Spike's voice caused her to turn. He was holding a Polaroid photo and she took it from him, fear filling her expression as she noted the picture that depicted the vampire Kralik holding her mother, the word "come" written below. She looked up at Spike.

'We need weapons.'

'Buffy, you can't…' He started and Buffy cut him off, determination in her hazel eyes.

'I'm not. We are.'

He hesitated before nodding. 'Right then. Where'd you keep them?'

Buffy opened the door of the boarding house, the crossbow ready and loaded at her side. Spike had left her down the street, attempting to find a back way into the house. He had not been happy to leave her but she had insisted that if the two of them split up, the odds of finding her mom safe and alive would be better. He had quickly departed and she knew he would try and find Joyce before she did, to prevent any harm from coming to either of them. Buffy wasn't able to defend herself as she normally would and so it was up to Spike to help her out.

She headed further into the front hall of the house, turning as the latch shut on the front door behind her. She swung the cross bow up, her face full of determination, lacking the fear that should have been instilled in her.

Especially as she saw the demon looking back at her with a hungry grin.

Giles picked up the phone and dialled a number, his fingers tapping impatiently as he waited for the other end to pick up. He frowned as it didn't and then slammed the phone down as the library doors swung open and Quentin Travers walked in, looking around curiously.

'I was just trying to reach you.' Giles said, standing up to greet the other man.

'I was on watch over by the boarding house.' Travers stated, refusing the other eye contact, his gaze sweeping over the texts on the table. Giles frowned.

'Then you know what's happened.'

Travers looked at him. 'Yes.'

Giles' posture was rigid as he struggled to keep his tone. 'He's killed Hobson and made Blair one of his own. Your perfectly controlled test seems to have spun rather impressively out of control, don't you think?'

Travers said nothing, turning and heading for the kettle on the side. After a few seconds, he turned back to Giles. 'It changes nothing.'

'Well, then, allow me.' Giles leant on the table. 'I've told Buffy everything.'

'That is in direct opposition to the Council's orders.' Travers frowned. Giles crossed his arms, his glare equally the elders' frown.

'Yes. Interestingly, I don't give a rat's ass about the Council's orders. There will be no test.'

'The test has already begun. Your Slayer entered the field of play about ten minutes ago.' The older watcher leant against the counter as Giles stood up, his shock and surprise evident on his face.

'Why?'

'I don't know. I returned there just as she entered.' Travers shrugged. Giles said nothing for a second before picking up his keys from the desk. The older watcher's eyes widened and he shook his head, following the librarian as he headed from the office.

'Now Giles, we've no business...'

Giles grabbed him by the coat and threw him against the wall, Ripper coming to surface as anger gleamed in his eyes. 'This is _not_ business.'

He stormed from the room, leaving Travers to shake against the wall.

Buffy fired the crossbow, swearing softly as the bolt missed Blair and embedded in the door. She turned, running from the hall. Blair started after her, only for her to slam the door. As she leant against the other side, her gaze fell on a crate in the centre of the room and she frowned. Spike's voice filtered through the door to her and she realised he had stopped Blair. She just had to hope he could stop him whilst she found her mother.

She approached the crate, wishing for the umpteenth time that she had her special senses that came with the slayer package. She had no idea if any more vampires were lurking around. And she wasn't looking forward to finding out the hard way.

A voice echoed around the room, and this time it wasn't the friendly baritone of Spike's British accent. She cringed as she recognised the voice of the insane vampire from earlier.

'Hide and seeeek...'

Buffy looked around, turning slowly, the crossbow held high. She could only pray that her aim served her a little better this time.

'Hide and seek!'

No one was there. Not visibly anyway. She knew the insane vampire was somewhere. She backed up against the crate, closing her eyes briefly, asking whoever would listen to help her out.

Her prayers went unanswered as an arm grabbed her and she felt the ground disappear underneath her. She squealed as her face came level with Kralik's.

'Why did you come to the dark of the woods?'

He pulled her crossbow from her and the small bag of weapons she had brought with her. He peered inside, seeing the collection of knives and stakes. He grinned, his strength overcoming her struggles.

'To bring all these sweets to grandmother's house?'

The weapons were thrown to the floor and he looked back up at her. Buffy thrust her arm upwards, shoving a cross in his face. The vampire jumped backwards, snarling. The young blonde held the cross at arms length, her eyes wide with fear as Kralik stared at her. He then lunged forward, catching her off guard. He held the hand that contained the cross and pressed it against his own chest, rubbing it against his skin.

The sizzling of his flesh made Buffy scrunch her nose up and she dropped it, releasing herself from his grip. She turned and ran towards the kitchen, flinging the door open. She slipped slightly on the blood that covered the floor, baulking as she saw the remains of Hobson. She could hear the vampire coming up fast behind her, so she knew she had no time to be squeamish.

She turned, locking the door tightly and then began to rifle through the drawers looking for anything for a weapon.

_Spike, now would be a good time to play the hero._

The growling of the vampire outside ceased and she stopped moving, her hunt for a weapon having revealed nothing anyway. She edged towards the door, praying that the quiet meant Spike had taken them all out. She leant down, looking through the keyhole, seeing no one there. Slowly, she opened the door, sticking her head out.

The coast was clear. Buffy emerged into the hall, looking around warily. She spotted the staircase leading down to the cellar and ran for it, only to be grabbed again by the mad vampire as he jumped from the shadows. Buffy screeched, clawing at him, trying to escape.

He grinned and Buffy cried out again, calling for Spike. A bang came from the other end of the hall, causing Kralik to look upwards and Buffy took her opportunity, kneeing the vampire between the legs and running as fast as she could down the stairs to the cellar. She slammed the door behind her, pulling the lock across it.

Kralik snarled, turning to follow her. A noise from behind stopped him again and he spun round, meeting Spike's fist.

'Don't even think about it, mate.' The vampire stumbled backwards and then shook his head, snarling. Spike raised his fist to strike again, but Kralik's foot found his stomach and Spike was thrust back against the staircase leading to the higher floors of the house. He groaned, feeling a piece of wood penetrate his lower abdomen. Kralik loomed over him.

'if you stray from the path, you will lose your way.'

Spike growled, reaching upwards with a discarded piece of wood. Kralik grabbed it, raising it to stake the other vampire when he clutched his head, wailing in pain. He fell backwards, down the stairs as Spike fell to the floor, grabbing his wound, his only thought for Buffy as the crazy vamp headed in her direction…

Buffy heard the vampire's wail and ran down the hall, seeing photographs of her mother everywhere. She ended up in a small basement room, with only a closet at the far end. She looked around and spied the pills on the table, a glass of water next to them. As an idea formed in the back of her head, a muffled banging erupted from the closet and she ran to it, opening it and pulling her mother out. Joyce was bound to a chair and Buffy pulled her gag off.

Joyce gasped for air. 'Buffy?'

Buffy looked over to the glass of water and the pills and felt the bulk of the bottle of holy water in her pocket. A banging from the door snatched her attention and she moved to the table, ignoring her mother.

'Buffy, we have to get out...'

Buffy put the water down, slipping the now empty bottle into her pocket. The banging increased and the sound of splintering wood echoed through to them as Buffy moved back over to her mother. Kralik's voice split through the air to them and Buffy pulled frantically at her mother's bindings.

'Where are they? Where are they?!'

The vampire entered the room, his gaze sweeping over them until he spotted the pills and water on the table. He strode over to them, picking the pills up and extracting two, before swallowing the water in one go. He sighed and turned to Buffy, his smile glowing evilly as he moved towards her.

'You don't seem to understand your place in all of this. Do you have any idea...' he stopped in his tracks, looking downwards. 'Oh, my…' he said, looking between Buffy and the empty glass. 'What have you…' He began to shake and fell back against the table. 'My pills!' he cried out, as Buffy pulled the empty bottle from her pocket and held it up for him to see.

Kralik began shaking violently, his screams unintelligible. Smoke poured from his clothing and he screamed again.

'If I was at full Slayer power, I'd be punning right about now.' Buffy folded her arms and looked at him. The vampire wailed loudly as he crumbled to ashes from the inside out and Buffy sighed in relief. She pulled at her mother's ropes again, frowning when they wouldn't come loose.

'Buffy, thank God you're okay. Oh, that man…'

Buffy strained at the ropes, pulling hard. 'I can't get these, they're too tight.'

'Can't you just…' Joyce pulled at them. Buffy shook her head, standing. 'Maybe there's some clippers around here.' Her mother offered and Buffy turned.

Once more, she came face to face with Blair. Joyce shrieked just as Giles appeared and punched Blair solidly, receiving his own strike back. As the librarian doubled over, his thrust a stake upwards, reducing the vampire to ash in seconds.

Buffy looked at her watcher and disappointment filled her face. He nodded and looked back up the stairs. Spike appeared in the doorway, clutching a bloody wound in his side. He limped towards them, pulling Joyce's bonds free. The slayer looked at him, nodding silent thanks as she let her mother lean on her shoulder and they left the room, leaving the vampire and watcher to the silence after the battle.


	15. Unexpected Battles

Chapter Fifteen: Unexpected Battles

The rain hadn't quite managed to escape the confines of the clouds that loomed over Sunnydale as the Slayer headed for the cemetery. In the two days since the fiasco of losing her powers, she had celebrated a meagre birthday, once again doomed by the Buffy Summers Curse. Not that it was singular only to her birthday – she had no doubt that Halloween and Christmas were going to be spectacularly fun.

She trudged through the gates of Restfield, looking around to scope for any potential vampires or demons. Everything had been quiet last night and she could admit now she had only gone out in the hope of finding Spike, who had disappeared from the boarding house soon after. She knew he had been injured and just wanted to know he was alright. Plus, he had mentioned something about a night out at the Bronze, which she was keen to take him up on.

Restfield looked deserted and her hopes fell. Right now, she would be content with seeing Angel, if only to confirm the blonde vampire was okay. But the fates seemed not to be in the mood to appease her concern as she stood at the entrance to the darkened cemetery, only to be welcomed by the sight of a few shrubs and tombstones.

A sigh escaped her as she began her round of the area, burying her hands deep in her pockets. A slight chill was in the air as she kept her eyes on the ground, looking up occasionally to check out a sound or a rustle in the bushes. But as half an hour passed, the only thing she turned up was a mouse and a cat that was chasing it.

Buffy stopped her patrol, looking up at the sky and the rain the black clouds threatened for later. Then she looked down and stalled as she realised exactly where she had stopped in her travels. Looking down on a place she had avoided and hadn't thought of in a month.

Spike's grave.

Only Spike wasn't dead. He was right behind her.

She turned, smiling at him. He smirked back, looking past her as his facial expression changed.

'Guess this is kinda a waste of space.' He said, lighting up a cigarette. Buffy glanced backwards before her eyes returned to his.

'I guess. But then…everyone else thinks you're dead. Which you are. Just not…' She trailed off as he moved past her. It was then she noticed the large box he carried. She frowned, poking him as he passed, then pointing at the box in curiosity. 'What's that?' He looked a little confused for a moment, then looked down at the parcel before looking away bashfully.

'It's, erm, your birthday present. I know it was your birthday two days ago, but I had to heal up and wrap it and all that…and…' He stopped, lifting the box and offering it to her. 'Happy Birthday.' He grinned widely and Buffy took the present eagerly.

'Wow, it's really big!' She frowned as the sentence escaped her and Spike visibly did his best to not let the smirk return to his face. Buffy ignored it, placing the box on the ground as she crouched down, ripping at the wrapping paper like a kid at Christmas. Spike leant down beside her.

'Funny how I spend ages wrapping the thing for it to take five seconds for you to rip it off.' Buffy stopped her destruction of the paper, looking up at him apologetically.

'Sorry. It was really pretty.'

Spike smiled, cocking his head to the side. 'Pet, I was joking. I just hope you like it.'

The wrapping paper went flying to the side as Buffy unveiled the box, not waiting a second before ripping the lid off. She stopped, gasping as her hands wavered a few inches above the intricately carved sword in the box. Green jewels were encrusted in the ivory hilt as a dragon wound its way around the metal to the tip of the weapon. She glanced at the vampire, before her hand closed around the handle, taking a firm grip as she lifted it from the polystyrene casing. She stood, testing the weight of the weapon in one hand, her face an unreadable mask. Spike stood back as she experimented with the weapon, waiting for a response.

'Guess you like it then?'

Buffy nodded, placing the weapon back in its box. She stood straight and hugged him, a smile lighting up her face. 'It's really pretty. And useful.' She pulled away, the smile not fading. Spike looked down on her, reluctant to remove his arms from their position around her back. For a few moments he thought the world had stopped, then Buffy pulled away and he realised he had to speak.

'I went through everything. Couldn't think of anything to get you that wouldn't seem cheesy or something…or anything. Then I realised something you would appreciate would be something you could use. Something that would help you.' Buffy looked down.

'What do you get the Slayer who has everything?' She said, rhetorically. Spike shook his head, guilt rising in his throat like a stone.

'I'm sorry…' He started and Buffy's head whipped up.

'What for?' She asked, stepping forward again.

'The one thing you could want and I gave you something to remind you that you will never have it.' He looked away. 'I know you want to be a normal girl, Buffy. With the normal life, normal boyfriend, everything. And here I am a vampire no less, giving you a sodding sword for your birthday.'

He turned away, before feeling her hand slip into his. He looked at her, hazel eyes clashing with blue as she shook her head defiantly.

'I'm the Slayer, Spike. I'll never have those things. But…if there is one thing losing my powers taught me…it's that I'm lucky. I'm strong enough to protect myself, to protect my friends. And I don't want a normal boyfriend because inevitably, I would have to keep a part of myself from them in order to maintain the normality. I guess I like my life. I like the fact that weapons come as part of the package. And hey, shiny?' He smiled at her joke and she pulled him closer. 'And I know vampires come as part of it too, even if you aren't the vampire in the conventional sense. You aren't trying to pin me down and…' She saw the dirty grin spreading across his face. 'Unless you wanted to that is…' She breathed and he stopped, the grin fading.

'Buffy…' He squeezed her hand. 'When I found out you were the slayer…you gave me a reason. Something good to do with my life. Because before that I was heading down a path that would've landed me in jail. You changed me…'

'Yeah, I also got you killed.' She said, the tone in her voice relaying her guilt.

'No, I got me killed. I rushed after you, like I always did and took on more than I could handle. But in a way…I don't regret it. I don't ever have to get a job. I don't have to pay taxes. And I can still have an excuse to see you. I can help you.'

'You can never have a family. You can never see the sun. You're doomed to the same life as me.' Buffy's eyes filled with tears and Spike smiled, wiping them away with his thumb.

'I'm not doomed pet.' He whispered. 'Because if I had a choice between a normal life without you and a life in the dark where I get to see you…' He smiled again. 'I'd pick the dark any day of the week.'

Buffy took a sharp breath. Both of his hands were cupping her face and the tingling she usually felt when he was around had spread to her entire body. His face was centimetres away…all she had to do was reach up on tip toes and they would be kissing. She closed her eyes, taking the plunge. He wasn't pulling away and seconds stretched into hours before her as their lips met.

The kiss was everything she had dreamed it could be, passionate and sweet, loving and yet rough in that way that was all Spike's. His arms slipped around her and the world melted away as the kiss continued.

Suddenly he pulled away and Buffy frowned, before seeing he had slipped into game face.

'What's wrong?' She asked and he nodded behind her. Buffy turned, seeing three vampires, snarling and heading towards them. She dropped, picking up her sword and smiling back at Spike. 'I get to use my present.' She walked forward, raising the weapon high. 'Anyone want a party favour?'

The first vampire ran for her as the other two went for Spike. Buffy ducked the first's blow before stabbing upwards. The vampire spun to the side, rolling across a tombstone as Buffy cut through the air. He jumped away snarling at her and kicking out. The sword went flying and Buffy frowned at him.

'Hey! I haven't even got a good shot in yet!' She spun, landing a foot on his jaw and he went down, rolling to the side and she stamped down. He jumped up, only to meet her fist. He stumbled backwards, as Buffy pulled the stake from her waistband and thrust it forward, stabbing him in the chest. The vampire crumbled to dust and Buffy looked down at the stake. 'Guess sometimes the traditional works the best.' She glanced over to see Spike take out one vampire and bent down, grabbing the sword, before vaulting over the tomb and taking the remaining vampire's head off. She landed gracefully behind him and then smiled sweetly.

'That was fun.' She said, chirpily. 'And I got to use the sword.' Spike smiled at her and she sided closer to him, the sword falling to her side. 'Where were we?'

'Buffy.' She turned, sighing heavily as Angel emerged from the bushes. Spike automatically backed away from her and she looked at him confused. Angel reached them and looked down at the sword, before glancing between her and Spike. He hesitated before speaking. 'I've had some more information on the mayor. And this vampire guy that's with him.'

'That "David"?' Buffy asked and Angel nodded.

'Has Giles dug anything up on them yet?' Spike asked and Buffy shook her head.

'With all the researching and getting fired from the Council, I'm surprised that his head hasn't exploded.'

'Giles got fired?' Spike and Angel asked simultaneously. Buffy sighed and nodded.

'Let's go to the library. I'll fill you in on the way.'

Giles was sat propped at the counter of the library when they entered; his glasses perched on the end of his nose as he obviously tried to stay awake. Considering the hour was nearing three in the morning, it was no surprise to see Willow and Xander asleep on the table, pillows substituted for books. The librarian looked up as Buffy walked in, his face a mixture of tiredness and surprise at seeing the two vampires accompanying her.

'Buffy…how was patrol?' he wisely skirted the subject, focusing on the task she had gone out to perform.

'Three vampires, easy slay. Ooo, look, Spike got me a present.' Buffy raised the sword in his direction, a smile still on her face. Angel looked to Spike with an elevated eyebrow in concern to the sword and the younger vampire replied with a shrug. Giles inspected the sword and then looked at both vampires, before heading around the counter to stand in front of the table. 'Any luck on research front?'

'No.' Giles removed his glasses, which were in danger of falling of his face anyway, and lent on the table. The act dislodged a book, which fell to the floor with a heavy thump and woke both Xander and the red head up immediately. The boy stretched, yawning widely before noticing the company. Willow looked flustered and Buffy smiled fondly at her.

'Where's Oz?'

'It's a wolf night.' Willow said, sleep hindering her speech. Xander looked over at her. 'Maybe we should actually go home and sleep.' She suggested.

Buffy stopped them from getting up. 'Angel has some information on the Mayor. Or something.'

All eyes turned to the dark vampire expectantly, except for Spike who hopped up onto the counter, fiddling with the text Giles had been reading.

Angel cleared his throat. 'I said to Buffy before that the mayor was gunning for ascension right? Turns out that Richard Wilkins the Third is actually Richard Wilkins the First. He's been alive and controlling this town for over a century. Only now, he's looking for payback.'

'You said you knew something about this David bloke?' Spike put in, and Buffy nodded.

'He's the vampire that seems to be his right hand man at the moment. The guy from the sewers. He of all the big threats.'

Angel nodded. 'I did a bit of work on that one. The mayor was relatively easy to get information on. Turns out, this David guy has been around a long time, longer than me. There are rumblings that he is after something but I couldn't quite manage to get a drift on it. I did however find out a name that should make finding information him easier. Einherjar.'

'Einherjar?' Giles repeated. 'I know that name. If I'm not mistaken, it refers to Norse mythology.' The librarian turned, and began leafing through books on the table. Buffy watched with confusion on her face. Angel touched her arm gently and she looked up at him.

'It's the clan name.' Angel explained. 'His lineage. From what I understand he is the last left.' His gaze moved back to Giles as the former watcher picked up a book and found his past.

'Their name taken from Norse mythology, the clan originated in Eastern Europe, slaughtering half of Germany. They disappeared in the 15th century, the odd sighting afterwards. They all bear a tattoo of a Valkyrie on their forearms.'

'I didn't see any tattoo.' Buffy protested. 'And what's a Valkyrie anyway?'

Spike jumped down from the counter. 'In the myth, the Valkyrie were the choosers of the Einherjar, the "heroic dead". They became the great army of Odin.'

Xander frowned at Spike as the vampire said this. 'Huh? Did you really just say that?'

'Just because I didn't act smart doesn't mean I wasn't. Am.' He frowned and turned away, scrambling for his cigarettes. Giles raised a hand at him.

'How many times do I have to tell you Spike? No smoking in here.' The vampire scowled and stuck a finger up at him before retreating out of the library. Buffy watched him go for a second before turning back to Giles.

'Was he right? Bout the heroic dead thing?'

'Yes, but they aren't very heroic. More like…homicidal. And if he is here…there's no telling what he is up to.' Giles frowned, finally returning his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Angel sighed, leaning against the office door.

Buffy frowned at the silence, looking around. 'Anyone seen Faith? Cause she should really be here.'

'I believe she went out to patrol shortly after you did.'

'I didn't see her. Which means she's probably at the Bronze.' Buffy sighed, running a hand down her face.

'Would you at least have a little faith in me?' The voice caused her to turn and the group watched as Faith bundled in through the doors, roughly pushing a timid looking man in a suit to the ground before her. Buffy frowned down at him.

'We're taking prisoners now?' Buffy asked, folding her arms over her chest.

'This ones special. This is Alan. Alan, meet everybody.' Faith pulled him to his feet and thrust him towards the group. 'He's the mayor's assistant. Found him in the cemetery and he started spoutin' that he wanted to speak to you. He's got info worth sharin'.'

The group immediately fell into place, forming a semi-circle around the some what frightened looking man. Faith took up the rear, her arms folded across her chest. As they waited for answers, Spike entered through the swing doors, coat swirling behind him as he stopped to take in the scene.

'If I had known there was gonna be a party, I would have brought something.'

'Not the time, Spike.' Buffy said, her gaze trained on the suited man. She stepped forward, her posture clearly signifying she was in charge. 'What's this info, Alan?'

'The M-Mayor.' The man stuttered, his eyes darting between the group's individuals nervously. He wrung his hands. 'A-And the A-Ascension.'

'This wouldn't be another of the Mayor's wacky games would it? Cos I'm not such a big fan of them.' Buffy folded her arms, mimicking Faith's stance. He unconsciously looked to the other Slayer behind him, his shaking increasing as she glared at him. 'One of my friends is already dead.'

Alan looked towards her again, nodding slightly. 'I-I came to you for help. T-This thing is too far for me.'

'What do you mean by that?' Giles removed his glasses, his posture rigid, but not overly aggressive. The stricken man was not a threat to any of them, so appearing threatening would only hinder their quest for information on the Mayor.

The man's gaze moved to him. 'I came to this town about five years ago. I got the job as Wilkins's assistant, thinking everything was all normal. Then I see demons and vampires and my own employer aiming to destroy the town. I want out.' The stutter disappeared, but the emotion on his face remained for all to see. The guy was terrified, but not of the group. He was terrified of the situation and the fact that he knew the end was coming.

'You signed on with the big evil and now you've changed your mind?' Buffy asked. The guy shook his head.

'No. I had no idea about any of this before I took the job.' He wrung his hands again. 'Look, I've got a family. Two little boys. I don't want any of this to happen. And I know you're the only people who can stop this.'

Faith frowned. 'I do not like this. Could be a trap.'

'No! It isn't.' Alan turned to her. 'You don't understand! I want to stop it. I can't stand by whilst he kills all those people. I can't claim to be a decent person and watch it happen.' He hung his head, looking back to Buffy. 'People have already lost their lives. This was just a job, a way to support my family…now they might die and it would be my fault for not doing something.'

'So spill the information.' Buffy shrugged. 'Cos this is wasting time.'

'You're not going to kill me?' Alan looked wary again, as Buffy unfolded her arms and shook her head.

'I kill demons. You're human. And for now, you seem genuine. Only thing I'm thinking is what you want out of this.' She eyed him and he nodded.

'I've got tickets out of California. Upstate New York. Away from this place and the not so welcoming residents.'

'Hate to break it to you, mate, but there are demons everywhere.' Spike said, moving around Faith to join the group. Alan looked at him, nodding again.

'I know. But this place is a focal point. I don't want my boys to see any of that. No one should see the evil I have seen.' He looked down at the ground briefly and then back up again. 'This town just covers it all up. Everyone is in on it. The police, all the officials.'

'We know.' Angel said, stepping back from the group as Spike stood next to Buffy.

Buffy looked between the two vampires for a moment, and then looked back to Alan. 'So we talk. Are we gonna stand up for this, or does everyone wanna get comfy?' She narrowed her eyes. 'Cause I'm expecting one hell of a story.'


	16. Done Talking

Chapter Sixteen: Done Talking

The story was done and told, the group had been designated their jobs. Giles was aiding Alan in finding safe passage out of the town. Faith, Angel, Spike and Buffy were heading to the Mayor's offices, hopefully in time to kill him before he finished the ritual to become impervious to harm. That couldn't happen. Buffy really didn't feel like trying to save a whole student body from a giant snake, if Alan's information had been correct.

The night was chilly as the supernatural four stepped out. Faith had picked up a sword and a trusty stake, Buffy armed in the same way. Angel carried an axe, whilst Spike remained weaponless. Apparently, he preferred to go au naturale, a phrase which had made Buffy blush, and Angel roll his eyes.

The short walk to the mayor's office and the building was quiet. Alan had instructed them that Wilkins would be completing his ritual under the building, in a room specially crafted for his "blacker" campaign promises. He had warned that Mayor would most likely have a horde of vampires protecting him during the ritual, and he assured them David would be present.

Buffy wanted rid of David. The guy was creepy and she had the feeling the reason he was here had nothing to do with the Mayor himself. He had been the one engineering the problems in their lives, the band candy and a few other incidents. The vampires she had been steadily slaying every night worked for him. He was the problem now. The Mayor was a side project that would be swiftly dealt with tonight.

Faith and Angel separated from them and headed round the back of the building, looking for an entrance more covert. Spike had voted to take the main entrance and Buffy had quickly partnered herself with him. She knew his habit for getting into trouble and there was no way in hell she was losing him again. The front entrance was, as they suspected, guarded by two vampires. They saw the two blondes coming and rushed forward. Buffy swiftly drew her stake out, killing the first without a fight. Spike landed a quick punch on his adversary, and the creature fell to the ground, a stake was shoved through his heart a second later. Spike looked up, flashing Buffy a grin that was enough to make her melt.

But she'd have to do it later. Right now, the mission was more important. She and Spike could carry on what they started later.

The pair entered the building, alert to any other oncoming attacks. They encountered another vampire in the hall and a quick threatening showed them the way to the basement before the vampire was blowing in the wind. Spike took the lead and they headed for the basement. Chanting filtered through the large door they came to and Spike growled, his game face coming to the fore. It still freaked Buffy out a little bit but she shook it off quickly as Angel and Faith joined them.

'Any trouble?' Buffy asked.

'Couple of vampires.' Faith shrugged and Angel looked at Buffy.

'I'm assuming all the chanting means our fight is behind this door.' The slayer nodded at him and looked to Spike.

'We're on a time frame pet.' The blonde vampire said, his fangs glistening in the dim light. Angel morphed into game face and all four faced the door, prepared and weapons raised.

'Right. One, two, three…' Buffy kicked the door down and the chanting stopped. The four ran into the room and were confronted by about twenty vampires and David. The Mayor sat in the middle of a pentagram, his hands outstretched as he looked at them. An alarm started ringing somewhere in the building and Wilkins tisked as they approached.

'That was just rude.' He nodded to David and the vampires attacked. Buffy ducked an attack by the first, swiftly taking his head off and moving onto the next. Spike kicked his first in the stomach, whilst staking another, snarling as he crudely twisted the head off of the winded vampire that had come for him first. Angel and Faith threw themselves into the fray dusting without a fight. It took minutes to slay the vampires and Buffy realised that however much of a threat David was, the vampires that had been protecting the Mayor were mere fledglings.

David stepped forward as more vampires came from behind and Spike ran forward in a flash for David, snarling as he circled the older vampire. In his peripheral vision he saw Angel and Faith taking the other vampires as Buffy advanced on the Mayor.

'You think this is the end, boy?' David hissed at him and Spike grinned in return.

'No mate. This is just the beginning.' He rushed the vampire, who spun and delivered a perfect kick to his head, pushing the blonde backwards. He then turned and disappeared into the darkness. Spike rolled over, cursing when he realised the vamp had gone and climbed to his feet. Angel and Faith were back to back and their last two opponents dusted in synchronisation. The three turned to Buffy, who had the mayor by the throat, her sword resting at his Adam's apple.

'I really didn't think this would be that easy.' Buffy said and the Mayor smiled.

'You think you can go through with this? People will hunt you down.' Buffy shook her head.

'Really. Do you think the police would believe I did this?'

'Your friends…' The Mayor choked as her grip tightened.

'These friends? Try it.' She smiled. 'Then again…not a lot to try if you're dead.' She pulled the sword back.

'Buffy.' Spike said quietly, his human mask back in place. He came up behind her and stayed her hand.

'Don't talk me out of this, Spike. He got you killed.' Spike shook his head.

'You can kill him all you want. But we need to know about David.' The Mayor looked between them, nervous now.

'David…' Buffy narrowed her eyes. 'What do you know?' The Mayor swallowed and Buffy gripped his throat again. 'I said, what do you know?'

'Only that…he wants him.' The Mayor raised his hand and pointed at Spike. The vampire growled. Buffy shrugged and let go of him. Wilkins rubbed his throat and Buffy looked at Spike for a second, who nodded. She swung the sword and took off the Mayor's head in one swipe. The removed appendage bounced along the floor for a second before rolling to a stop by Angel's feet. The body slumped to the floor and the four fighters looked at each other, triumph and apprehension written across their faces.

Only one question echoed in each of their minds.

Why did David want Spike?

Two weeks had passed since the altercation with the mayor and the gang were still no closer to finding any information on David and his reasons for wanting Spike. The vampire himself had made no appearance and the vampire population as a whole had dwindled. Buffy still patrolled, but her motivation for doing so normally involved an excuse to make out with a certain blonde vampire she was having trouble staying away from. Angel had not joined them for a few days now, not since he had told Buffy he was leaving when the David situation was all sorted.

Buffy could honestly say that whilst she was sad it was completely over and done with Angel and it would be sad to see him go, she knew she had someone else waiting for her; someone who had been waiting for so long she was surprised he wasn't combusting at the few kisses she gave him. She knew Spike wanted more, but also knew he wasn't going to push her for anything she wasn't ready for. Especially since the last time she thought she was ready, her boyfriend had turned into a murderer who wanting her and all of her friends dead.

So tonight, they were taking another step in their fledgling relationship and Spike was coming over for dinner with her mother. Joyce had spent the majority of the day panicking about what vampires eat and Buffy had simply assured her that Spike was still munching down on the foods he had enjoyed as a human, so she could cook his favourite. Joyce had calmed a little at that, seeing as she knew what Spike's favourite food was. He had spent so much time in the house since he and Buffy had met, she could reel off a list of his favourite dishes and drinks, as well as favourite shows. Joyce could honestly say she had never met a young man quite so diverse as Spike, and she couldn't have been any more pleased with her daughter's choice in boyfriends. Even if he had recently died.

The thought was still confusing her somewhat, but Buffy had assured her that the boy hadn't changed much. He had been on edge for a while but in the few months since his turning, he had worked hard to control his bloodlust and had been helping Buffy on several occasions, one of which Joyce had witnessed herself with the crazy vampire in the old boarding house. She had been thankful for his help, but hadn't been able to express her gratitude, as the vampire had performed a disappearing act afterwards. Buffy had explained that he had been wounded and had to recuperate.

In a way, Joyce was glad she knew someone was out there looking out for her daughter. In another way, it gave her a second person to worry about.

The clock chimed it's arrival at eight in the evening and Joyce stood back from her preparations. The table was set and the lasagne was just coming to perfection in the oven. She'd set aside a chocolate fudge cake for dessert and had already put the hot chocolate and marshmallows on the side for after. Spike always loved her hot chocolate, and she knew they would be heading out for patrol afterwards. There was no harm in giving them something to keep them warm. Even if California was one of the warmer states.

The door opened and Joyce looked up, hurrying to greet Buffy. The teenager smiled at her mom as she hung her coat on the door, and Joyce looked past her. Spike was standing in the doorway, looking rather overwhelmed. She knew why, but didn't understand. Joyce always had a soft spot for him, so he was welcome any time, vampire or not.

'Why on earth are you standing in the doorway Spike? Come in. I know you already have an invitation.' Joyce ushered him in and shut the door behind him. Buffy giggled as her mother pushed them both into the dining room. She then turned to face them, smiling. 'Shouldn't be too long.' She smiled and the oven beeped its readiness. Buffy waited for a second and her mom smiled again, turning towards the kitchen. 'I did lasagne, followed by chocolate fudge cake.' Clattering sounds came from the kitchen and Spike looked at Buffy nervously.

'Does your mum usually go barmy when you bring a boyfriend home?' He asked. Buffy shook her head.

'You're the first boyfriend I have brought home. Excluding Angel.' Spike brow furrowed and Buffy backtracked quickly. 'He doesn't count. Mom hated him. She's always loved you. Plus, she knows you're a vampire so no bother there!' She giggled nervously and slid into a seat at the table. Spike joined her and a few seconds later, Joyce came out the kitchen with a large dish full of lasagne.

'I didn't know how hungry you would be, so I did loads. Gotta keep your strength up. If this does anything for your strength, what with you being a…' She trailed off as Buffy looked at her with an embarrassed smile on her face.

'Mom it's just Spike. He's still the same.' Spike nodded in agreement.

'So you still eat a lot then?' Joyce asked, serving up Buffy's first.

'Just cause I'm not strictly supposed to, doesn't mean I'm not gonna eat every bit of your lasagne that I can fit. Always loved your pasta, Joyce.'

'Yeah, like when you and Faith ate pretty much everything in the cupboards.' Buffy commented.

Spike raised an eyebrow. 'I only ate the cookies. She ate everything else.'

'Yeah, but there were four bags of cookies, Spike. That is a bit piggish. And you were human then, so say hello to calories.' Buffy looked at her mom with a jokingly exasperated look as the elder Summers joined them at the table. She served up her own food and watched the two as they began to eat, bickering all the while.

'I never put on any weight though. Musta had a high metabolism or whatever you call it.' He ate another mouthful. 'And anyway, Faith was the pig, not me.' He swallowed hard. 'This is delicious, Joyce.'

Joyce beamed her appreciation, and looked to Buffy. 'How is Faith getting on? I'm assuming you've sorted out your problems with her.'

'Well, she's finally stopped apologising. I don't see her around much, except when Giles wants her for something. We patrolled together last week but I think she's more into solo action.' Buffy shrugged. 'I think she's even considering going to LA with Angel.'

'Really? Think she can take the brooding?' Spike asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

'Angel is leaving?' Joyce asked and Buffy nodded.

'Says I need a normal life. Not like that's going to happen. It pretty much means he's jealous and can't put up with us. So he's leaving.'

'Good riddance.' Spike mumbled. Buffy elbowed him in the ribs.

'Without him, you'd be dead.' Buffy scolded.

Spike shrugged and looked at her pointedly. 'Doesn't mean I have to like him.'

The bickering continued and Joyce listened in contentment, joining in occasionally with the conversation, amazed at the normality of the situation. Her daughter was the Slayer and her boyfriend was a vampire, yet it felt more comfortable than Joyce could have ever thought. She had never recalled seeing Buffy so happy and at ease with herself as she was around the blonde vampire.

Dessert was served and more thanks followed from Spike, who had eaten more than Joyce expected. Obviously a liquid diet wasn't one he could stick too, especially when there was chocolate cake involved. Buffy stuck to one small slice, despite Spike's protests and the hot chocolate came sooner than Joyce had expected.

'So are you two heading out on patrol later?'

'Probably.' Buffy looked at Spike, knowing exactly how that would turn out. He smiled and sipped at his drink as the room fell in silence. A few seconds passed and the telephone rang, making Joyce jump. She smiled politely and got up to answer it. Spike looked over at Buffy.

'Wanna take Restfield first tonight? Then along Main Street?'

'The usual route huh?' Buffy nodded. 'Sounds good.'

Her mother appeared from round the corner of the wall separating the kitchen and the dining room, the hand in her phone. 'Buffy, it's Xander. He wants you to both get to the library as quickly. Apparently Faith has been arrested.'

The two blondes looked at each other and stood, leaving half empty cups on the side. Spike grabbed his coat from the stair banister and waited as Buffy kissed her mother goodbye, and seconds later the house was quiet and empty again. Joyce sighed and went about cleaning up the remnants of the meal, smiling to herself slightly. It might not have been the most standard situation in the world but at least she knew her daughter was happy, loved and safe.


	17. Caged

Chapter Seventeen: Caged

Buffy and Spike burst into the library, finding their friends sitting around the table. Angel leaned against the banister, whilst Giles stood in the office doorway, his glasses in one hand and a handkerchief in the other. The two blondes skidded to a halt. The Slayer looked to her watcher and Giles shook his head.

'There's nothing we can do, Buffy.'

'What did she get arrested for?' Buffy asked, a frown marring her brow. Spike kept his distance as Angel trained his gaze on them. The poof seemed to be brooding more than usual, and he wasn't sure if rubbing it in his face was a wise idea. Whilst he loved winding Angel up, the elder vampire could probably still beat him to pulp.

'The Mayor's murder.' Xander said, standing up.

'Faith didn't do it. I did.' Buffy looked between Willow and Oz, Angel and Xander. Then she realised someone was missing. 'Xander, where's Cordy?'

The boy looked sheepish and a little guilty for a second before sitting down on a chair once more and hanging his head.

'We split up.' He murmured and Willow sent a glare in his direction. Buffy nodded in acknowledgement, making a mental note to dig on that one later, after the Faith dilemma was sorted. She looked to Giles.

'Can't the Council do anything?' Giles shook his head. Buffy bit her lip. 'Well, maybe we can bust her out.'

'Then she'd be on the run for the rest of her life.' Angel muttered and Buffy looked to him briefly.

'Why have they pinned this on her? I did it. It was me.' The Slayer looked at the floor, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

'There were no witnesses, luv. Just us four. We killed all the others.' Spike placed a hand on the small of her back in reassurance.

'She's likely to face a long time in prison. The murder of a leading politician is not looked upon kindly.' Giles replaced his glasses on the bridge of his nose. 'I'm making arrangements to go and visit her, make sure she is okay.'

'Where was she when they took her?' Buffy asked, moving away from Spike suddenly. Angel straightened up.

'She was with me. We were patrolling. Cops just came out of no where. I couldn't do anything. They took her, charged her. She told me not to worry.' The vampire looked at Buffy directly. 'I think she planned this.'

'They've been looking for his killers for two weeks. What evidence could they have that connects her and the Mayor?'

'We aren't sure, which is why I am going to see her tomorrow. She's probably pretty frightened.'

Buffy looked at Spike again, and then glanced at Willow. 'Can I come too?' She directed her question at Giles and he hesitated. 'I just wanna make sure she'd okay. I don't want her to take the fall for something I did. Even if he was an evil demon plotting on killing us all.'

Giles looked at her for a long hard minute. 'Very well. But I think we should approach with some caution. Prison isn't nice for anyone to experience. And Faith's emotional stability has been in question for some time; I would like to remind you.' Buffy nodded.

'That's why she needs us. We may not have seen eye to eye but she was doing well lately. With the not-being-so-psycho bit.' The Slayer pouted and looked down at the ground. The pout turned into a frown and she looked up again. 'Why do I feel like this is all a diversionary tactic? Cause David is still out there.'

Spike looked at Giles briefly before his eyes met Buffy's. The Watcher stood straight. 'You could be right, Buffy. But the only way we can be certain is to quiz Faith. All we know about David is the matter of his heritage and the fact that he wants Spike.'

'Which I'm not feeling too fluffy about Rupes.' Spike raised his hand. 'I would like to know exactly what this guy wants yours truly for. If it's to hanker down over a bottle of whiskey, I don't mind, but I'm not picturing a cosy tea party in the near future.'

The swing doors opening abruptly caused the slayer and vampire to turn, the rest following with their gazes. A prim gentlemen in a suit had entered the library, briefcase in hand and a smug look on his face.

'The vampire intends to summon the Valkyrie.' The crisp English accent that filtered out of his mouth caused Giles to groan and turn away in distaste. The glasses came off as the man approached Buffy, every inch of his posture giving her the stiff upper lip language. She looked taken aback as he offered his hand. 'Wesley Wyndam-Price. I'm your new Watcher.'

Buffy didn't take the hand and continued to stare at him in distaste. He gazed back before smiling again, falsely and straightening up.

'I'm assuming you must be Buffy. Where, perhaps, is Faith?' he looked around, his nose attempting to gain more height than the rest of his face. Spike scoffed at him.

'She just got arrested. For murder. Which she didn't do.' Willow piped up. The new Watcher looked at her, considering her for a moment before looking over at Giles, who was furiously cleaning his glasses in an attempt not to be noticed.

'Mr. Giles? Are you aware of this? Could you not keep a watch on the Slayers until I arrived?' The condescending tone he used caused Giles to replace his glasses on his face and frown at the newcomer. Buffy watched in mild fascination as the Scoobies and Angel made a hasty exit. They had all seen the nasty side of Giles with the chocolate incident, something none of them wanted to see again. Only Spike and herself remained, herself for the morbid curiosity of it and Spike most likely for the same reason.

'Of course I'm aware, you stupid git. I've been standing here the whole time. And for your information, whilst the Council has spent weeks sorting it's backside out and sending you over here, those two slayers have stopped numerous threats to the safety of humankind!'

Wesley didn't look taken aback. He sniffed a little and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. 'I would appreciate if you did not regard me in such a tone. I am the Watcher here, Mr. Giles. You are merely the librarian.'

Spike whistled as Giles raised his hands and then turned to retreat to the office, murmuring threats under his breath. Buffy smiled as Wesley turned his aggravatingly posh attitude on Spike, his eyes narrowing.

'Who are you?' He asked and Spike raised an eyebrow.

'Name's Spike.'

'Ah, the vampire. Or one of the vampires.' He looked at Buffy condescendingly and she squirmed under his gaze. Wesley straightened even more, if it was possible. 'Your presence is not required here, at this moment. You may leave.'

'Who do you think you are, mate? The bloody Queen?' Spike snarled, stepping forward. Wesley took an unconscious step back as Buffy's small hand splayed across Spike's chest, stopping his advance. Giles emerged from the office again, seemingly only to see Spike kill the new Watcher. The two shared a look as Buffy pleaded with the blonde to go and have a cigarette, assuring him she would join him for patrol in a moment. He pondered it for a moment, before shifting his gaze to the new Watcher, then turned on his heel and stormed out, cursing under his breath.

Wesley watched him leave and then turned to Buffy. 'You keep regular company with that creature? We shall have to watch him closely.'

'You don't need to watch Spike full stop. He's on our side.' Buffy folded her arms across her chest, narrowing her eyes at the Englishman.

'A vampire is a vampire, Miss. Summers.'

Buffy rolled her eyes. 'It's Buffy. And no, a vampire is not a vampire. He has a soul.'

'He is not the first vampire you have had close proximity with, is he, Miss Summers?' Giles coughed and stepped forward, just in time to stop Buffy ripping the man's head off.

'Is he the first you've had close proximity with?' The older man asked and Wesley puffed himself up proudly.

'I have staked two vampires myself. Under controlled circumstances, of course.'

'You're in no danger of finding those here.' Giles murmured and Wesley frowned.

'Vampires?' He asked and Giles rolled his eyes in a gesture mimicking Buffy's and one he felt he would be using more frequently now.

'Controlled circumstances.' Giles said, turning away once more. 'You said something about the Valkyrie?' The Watcher nodded, opening his briefcase and pulling out a folder of paperwork. He placed it on the desk.

'This is all the research referring to this David's quest. He aims to use the energy of the Hellmouth to release the Valkyrie and resurrect his clan. However, the notes make no mention of any sacrifice, so I'm not aware exactly what the vampire's concern with this is.'

Buffy frowned, looking down at the paperwork as Giles began to sift through it. 'How do you know he wants Spike?' She asked. Wesley turned to her, clasping his wrists behind his back and bending slightly.

'Not only has Mr. Giles been keeping us up to date on the situation, you were talking rather loudly when I entered the premises.' He smiled slightly. 'Does everyone in Sunnydale know of your secret identity, Miss Summers?'

'It's Buffy.' She stared at him, then looked to Giles. 'I'm gonna go on patrol. Check in tomorrow morning?' Giles nodded in her direction, though his eyes were still firmly fixed on the paperwork in front of him. Wesley cleared his throat.

'I would like to remind you I am the Watcher, Miss Summers. Mr. Giles, whilst his help is of valid use, is just the librarian. So, shall we say eight thirty tomorrow morning?' He smiled, almost sickeningly and Buffy held his gaze for a minute, before looking at Giles, who had looked up towards the two.

'See you tomorrow, Giles?' She replied sweetly, ignoring the stiff Watcher and Giles nodded again.

'Goodnight Buffy.' She turned on her heel and left the library, as Wesley looked sternly down at Giles. The elder man's eyes widened in feigned innocence. 'What?'

'You shouldn't encourage her.' Wesley said, sniffing haughtily and sitting down. Giles looked back down at his paperwork, wondering for a moment if the Valkyrie ate annoying teeny Watchers.

'So I'm curious. Are all Englishman that annoying before they come over here? Cause Giles was a little like that when he first showed up.' Buffy twirled the stake in her hand experimentally, not making eye contact with Spike.

'I'm starting to think it's a ingrown Watcher thing.' Spike snorted. 'He's stuck up his own arse.' Buffy looked at him.

'So were you?'

'Stiff upper lip and all that?' Spike said, looking at her and stopping dead in his tracks. 'Don't think so, luv. I've always talked like this…I think. But then, my accent is kinda screwed, seeing as I've been living in the states for ten years. Dilutes it a bit.' Buffy giggled.

'I can't imagine you, all prim and proper. But your mom's accent was pretty crisp.'

'Whereas my little sister sounded like a bloody Texan,' Spike chuckled for a moment before sobering. He sighed, starting to walk again as Buffy watched him. 'I miss them.'

'I know.' She reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze. 'I know it isn't much of a consolation, seeing as it's pretty much my fault, but you have me.' He smiled, tugging on her arm and pulling her into an embrace.

'More of a consolation than you realise pet…and it isn't your fault.' He stared at her for a moment before capturing her lips in a kiss. It lasted a few seconds before Buffy pulled away, a little breathlessly. He smiled at her flushed expression and dropped the embrace, his hand still clasping hers as they resumed their patrol. 'Without you…I would've gone mad. I only pushed through it for you, love. Otherwise I would have given up.'

'Does it still get to you?' Buffy asked, looking at him.

'Sometimes. If I keep on top of it, feed regularly…the hunger isn't so bad. Angel says it's just my demon hankering for what its never had. Forbidden fruit and all that.' He looked at her, concern on his face. 'Don't ever think I'd hurt you, or one of the others. I've got this thing under control.' Buffy nodded, squeezing his hand again.

'I know you wouldn't. Hell, I let you come round to my mom's didn't I?' She smiled reassuringly. 'I trust you, Spike. Always have.' He smiled at that and squeezed her hand back as they fell into comfortable silence.

The rest of the night passed without much trouble. Spike walked Buffy home, even after her insistence that she'd be fine on her own. It turn out, it was an excuse to say hello to Joyce, who was still up cataloguing artefacts for the gallery. They chatted for a few moments, before Spike headed back to the mansion.

Angel wasn't there when he returned and he settled down on the sofa with a book, the fire roaring in front of him. It was nigh on four in the morning when Angel eventually returned, frowning at the younger vampire as he entered the premises.

'Spike.' He nodded his head in the other vampire's direction, but Spike didn't return the sentiment, ignoring the brunette as he read on. The older vampire shook his head, leaving the room for a moment, before returning with a container of blood. He drank it, his eyes not leaving the blonde on the sofa. 'How was patrol?' he asked after a few minutes and Spike looked up, staring at him for a few seconds before setting the book down.

'Uneventful.' He said, narrowing his eyes. 'Haven't seen you about much. What have you been up to?'

Angel shrugged. 'I just decided it would be better if I stayed out of the way.'

Spike nodded, his gaze not wavering. 'She doesn't mind you know. I guess this whole thing is a bit uncomfortable for you, but I know she still values your friendship, even if…well…you know.' He trailed off. Angel winced and stood up, placing the half empty glass on the small table beside the sofa.

'I know she doesn't love me, Spike. After last year…I can't blame her. There's too much risk involved.'

'I get that. But I think she will always love you in some way.' Spike admitted, standing up and returning the book he had been reading to the shelf across the room. 'First love and all that.'

Angel chuckled. 'You're probably over the moon you got one over on me.' He shook his head, picking up his glass again. Spike smirked.

'Well, yeah. I do hate you.' The two stayed in silence for a moment, both pondering how things had gotten so relaxed between them in the past few weeks. Spike couldn't deny everything that Angel had done for him, that he would probably be dust if the elder vampire hadn't found him and helped him to cope with the sudden onslaught of being dead. He still hated the other man on a molecular level, but wouldn't begrudge him the thanks he deserved. Especially since Spike had nicked his girl in the process. Angel on the other hand, knew the comfortable rapport they had built was most likely down to the blood bond they now shared and the fact that his presence calmed Spike's demon.

He just only hoped that his upcoming departure for LA wasn't going to harm the blonde's progress.

Angel stood up, draining his glass in one swig and looked over at Spike. 'Just laying cards on the table. I don't expect you to take up the offer, but if you want to come with me you can.'

'You're right I'm not interested.' Spike threw at him. Angel nodded and Spike suddenly felt a little guilty. As much as he hated the brooding poof, he knew he was only trying to help. 'But thanks. Maybe if I need a break from the others and their whining, I'll take you up for a little vacation.' It seemed to appease the situation and Angel smiled, something Spike had rarely seen him do.

'Okay.' The brunette turned and headed for the stairs. 'I'm going to bed. I assume you're patrolling with Buffy tomorrow night?'

'Among other things.' Came the muffled reply and Angel rolled his eyes as he climbed the stairs. Despite the civil atmosphere between them, Spike obviously still couldn't resist a dig…


	18. Finding A Way

Chapter Eighteen: Finding A Way

The prison was a cold and sterile place that made Buffy shiver as soon as she walked in. On the outskirts of Sunnydale, away from the sunny posterior of the town and hidden behind some woodland, so the locals didn't have to see it. It wasn't a huge prison, seeing as the majority of murders and such committed in Sunnydale were of the supernatural kind, but occasionally, the odd human would do something that wasn't cooperative in the interests of the community. And Buffy was definitely glad last years problems hadn't led to her being here.

Spike had told her about a night he'd spent in the cells at the precinct the year she had gotten here. He'd been smoking weed, experimenting, or so he had told her and had been caught by his mother, whose punishment seemed to be shopping him to the cops so he could learn his lesson. He'd spent twelve hours dying for the toilet in a six foot by ten cell that had see through bars on three sides and an open urinal in the corner. Apparently it had been the most horrific experience of his life and had prompted him to avoid getting caught in future.

Typical Spike really. He wouldn't stop doing it, he'd just take it somewhere else and hide.

Buffy started to giggle at the unbidden thought and stifled it as Giles signed his name on the register. The two were checked for any offending objects and then shown through to a large room with table and chairs in five neat rows down the length of it. The walls were painted grey and bars covered the windows, sending symmetrical patterns across the floor as the sun shone through. As they were shown to a table at the far end, Buffy shivered again, thinking that the place had far too much of the institution feel to it. She was about to voice the thought to Giles when the doors at the opposite end to which they had came in, slid open and prisoners starting filtering through. This being the women's section of the prison, all of them were female, dressed in blue sweats and t-shirts, with orange vests over the top, stating a number and a barcode. A lot of them looked butch, one woman standing out in particular with a shaven head and more piercings on her face than Buffy had ever seen in a whole field of hippies.

She smiled warmly as Faith joined them, departing from her line to sit in the plastic chair opposite them. The chairs were all nailed to the floor, which said something about the security of the place and Buffy absently wondered how many riots the jail saw on a daily basis.

'Hey B. Hey Giles.' Faith seemed somewhat chipper considering her circumstances and Buffy looked at Giles.

'Faith. How are you holding up?' Giles looked around, as if emphasising his point.

'Okay so far. I mean, the foods crappy, the dress code is a little too colourful for my style and I only get one pillow on my bed, but I'm doing okay.' The bags under her eyes revealed a sleepless night and Buffy smiled at her again.

'We'll get you outta here, Faith.' She reassured the other girl.

'They already got me a lawyer, seein' as I don't actually have one myself.' She lowered her voice. 'They're pinnin' everything on me. They caught me on camera Buffy, goin' round the back of the building. Said they saw me with some brown haired guy.'

Buffy's widened. 'Angel.'

'Exactly. They're sayin' I did it, and I ain't getting out for a long while.' She shrugged. 'I can't see any way outta it.'

'There must be some way…' Giles was cut off by Faith.

'By what? Dropping B in it?' Faith sighed. 'She wouldn't be able to take this.'

'Hey!' **Buffy frowned. 'I'm sure I'd cope.'**

**Faith shook her head. 'Buffy, no offence but this is a lot like how I was dragged up by my folks. I'm used to this shitty life. You got everything goin' for you. I'm sure I can get out on good behaviour in a couple.' She looked at Giles. 'They did try to cut a deal. Told me if I tell them who the guy was and anyone else involved. But even if I did…Angel's not exactly on the electoral register is he?'**

**Silence greeted her answer positively and she sat back, folding her arms across her chest. Buffy looked to Giles.**

'**There's nothing we can do. The Council don't even seem to care.'**

'**I have spoken with Wesley at length about it but short of Faith telling them what actually happened, there is nothing much we can do except support you, Faith.'**

'**And you can't tell them the true story, cause before you know it, you'll have a stamp on your hand and a nice shiny white jacket with buckles.' Buffy sighed, her shoulders slumping.**

'**See? So if I'm stuck here, at least you won't have to worry about it.' Faith tried to sound positive, but Buffy could see the cracks.**

'**We'll be here for you, Faith. You'll be out in no time. I don't actually understand why you're here so quick. They haven't exactly had time for a trial have they?'**

'**My violent record landed me here. Cops think I'm too hot to handle.' Faith grinned.**

'**It isn't really a laughing matter, Faith.' Giles scolded and Faith rolled her eyes.**

'**I'm making the best of a bad situation.' She shrugged. A bell signified the end of visiting time and Faith stood up as Buffy moved round the table and hugged her sister slayer. 'You better come visit and bring me some Twinkies.' Faith said jokingly.**

'**You bet.' Buffy said, releasing the other girl and standing back. Faith smiled and looked to Giles.**

'**Thanks, Giles, for coming up.' She turned and headed back through into the cells with her fellow inmates. Buffy sighed and followed Giles automatically as they left the prison, climbing into his outdated car and heading back towards Sunnydale.**

'**Do you think she'll be okay?' Buffy asked, staring out of the window as they re-entered civilisation. Giles frowned, his eyes not leaving the road.**

'**Faith does seem to be somewhat resilient. It would appear she is coping. Nevertheless, I believe it may be profitable to keep visiting, make sure she is okay.' Buffy didn't answer and carried on looking out of the window.**

**Faith was in prison and they had lost another fighter against the new threat that seemed determined to rip her and her friends' worlds apart.**

**Could things get any worse?**

**And did she really need to ask that question?**

**The sun had set hours before on Sunnydale and evil had come out to play. The night was unbearably stuffy, typical Californian weather at the wrong time of year. March was usually warmish, but not so warm that Buffy felt like she had been wrapped in cling film and left in a sauna. Her skin was sticky and her arms felt sluggish, which was not helping her to defeat the three vampires that had descended upon her in group fashion.**

**The first was slow and easy enough to dispatch as he charged her. She held her stake out, point up and it sliced through his flesh, embedding in his heart within seconds. He was dust and there were two remaining. Buffy couldn't help but feel like she was at a distinct disadvantage – vampire didn't feel the heat. And with the two circling her at the moment, as beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, she was growing increasingly frustrated with stupid logic.**

**The blur of black and white that landed beside her and rushed one of the vampires made her smile again. Odds were once again restored in Buffy's advantage as she faced off with the one remaining vampire. Sounds came from behind a tombstone as Spike took on his opponent and Buffy dodged a blow from hers, blocking out her surroundings to concentrate on her job.**

**Which, it turned out, wasn't that hard. Whilst most vampire picked up martial arts skills, this one didn't seem to have queued for a brain and quickly went for the neck, oblivious to the fact that she had in her possession, a sharp piece of wood. She ducked, pushing her weapon upwards and home, leaving her shaking the dust from her hair. A whooshing noise from Spike's direction indicated that he had finished off his antagonist and his head appeared above a tombstone. He sauntered towards her as she stood, smiling brightly.**

'**Nothing like a spot of violence to start the nightly routine.' He said, brushing dirt off of his shoulder. Buffy grimaced.**

'**I'm disappointed. I thought that would have taken longer.'**

'**Well, you know…some guys just don't have the stamina.' He winked at her and she found herself unbearably hot once more. She wiped at her forehead as she started to head back out of the cemetery. She felt Spike's hand slip into hers and smiled at the comfort of it all and then realised that he came with an advantage. She raised his hand to her face, stopping and facing him.**

'**You're nice and cold.'**

**Spike frowned. 'Thanks.' He watched as she placed his palm on her cheek, trying to cool herself down.**

**She seemed to realise what she was doing after a few moments and blushed, dropping his hand. He smiled and she ducked her head. 'Sorry. Guess I'm just really hot.'**

'**Blowin' your own trumpet now, are we luv?' She whacked him in the arm as he smirked at her, grabbing her arm as she sought to replace it at her side. She struggled for a few moments before he pulled her to him, capturing her whole body and locking his wrists together behind her back. She was encased in his arms, unable and unwilling to move as his cold body pressed up against hers, his face millimetres from her own and his cool breath on her skin. She closed her eyes as the sensations coursed through her body, only to feel his lips take hers in a passionate kiss. They remained like that for what seemed like hours, enjoying the closeness and one of them enjoying the cool touch of the other in the unbearable heat that seared her skin.**

**Finally they separated, Spike with a sly look on his face and the slayer flushed and gasping. She whimpered at the loss of his cool touch, and his hand joined with her again as they restarted their walk through the deserted cemetery. Silence consumed their journey, before they lapsed into comfortable talk of their usual lives, seemingly forgetting that neither of them was the person they used to be and that their lives were due a shake up of immense proportions.**

**Angel sat in the main room of the mansion, reading a book about romance, which was not of much interest to him. He was actually thinking about investing in a television, not just for his own entertainment until his upcoming departure, but to shut Spike up from moaning. Whilst the blonde vampire liked reading, something Angel hadn't known before, he had made his way through every single book in the building, and was now complaining that his entertainment was limited during the day, when he was unable to venture outside. He didn't seem to have any problem at night, seeing as the majority of his time then was consumed by a certain blonde slayer. Angel always took the time to indulge in some peace and quiet, lest his demon required violence.**

**He'd already discussed that with Spike, one of the first things they had covered. He knew the younger vampire would need the violence – even he as an older vampire needed it, with or without a soul. Vampires lived for the death and chaos they brought to others – the transference onto demons was not surprising. He still craved blood straight from the source and needless to say, his other senses were heightened, leading him to spend countless hours searching for someway to occupy himself and ignore the various urges he had.**

**He had no idea how Spike was controlling it. Hs control when it came to Buffy must have been down to the fact he had already spent over two years loving her from afar, unable to do anything. The violence was sated by patrolling. But the bloodlust was a subject so quickly overcome by the younger, that Angel was surprised. If he hadn't known any better, he would say Spike was not merely the fledgling he should be. He fought harder, he was stronger and he seemed to counteract the blood lust from his demon with mastery that had taken Angel years to accomplish. Spike had done it in months.**

**These thoughts often kept Angel awake, and his concern grew with every day as with regards to the situation. Spike, however strong and ready he was, was rash and unpredictable at best and Angel was worried that rushing into battle against David was not the course of action for them. He worried about Buffy, and hoped upon hope that she would stop the vampire from doing anything stupid that could jeopardise them all.**

'**What makes you think he would?' A voice floated to him from across the room. 'The little ray of sunshine always stops the demons coming out to play. They don't like it cause it burns.'**

**Angel jumped to his feet, cursing his inner self for not recognising the familial bond as she approached. He turned, dropping the book and coming face to face with Drusilla. She was dressed in a long flowing gown, a maniacal grin on her face as she contemplated him.**

'**What are you doing here?' he asked.**

'**What are you doing here?' She echoed. 'Daddy went to hell. It was all fun and games and then that nasty little slayer and her boy went and ruined it all. But now the little boys got some darkness in him and I can't wait to taste it…' She giggled, spinning around as if in a daze. Angel narrowed his eyes.**

'**You stay away from them.' He warned and Drusilla stopped.**

'**Or you'll what? Poison me? He's family, Daddy and our family used to be so much fun. You might have killed Grandmamma, and you may have buried your own so deep inside that it struggles to be free…but I know that one, the trick, and the fun we could have! No more sunshine, no more hiding, no more burying. Just games and dancing and lots of pretty red flashes…Don't you want it?' She floated closer, and Angel snarled at her. 'See, Daddy wants out. Daddy needs to play. Won't you play with me?'**

**Angel took an unconscious step back as the vampiress got closer, a dangerous edge in her eyes. He knew he couldn't let his guard down, or she would have him in a second. Even older than her, he still couldn't counteract the deadly thrall she could exact on anyone.**

'**You need to leave.' Angel said through gritted teeth. 'Buffy will kill you. You need to leave.'**

**Drusilla leant in to him and his control snapped. He stared into her eyes, the expression on his face vacant as she smiled in victory.**

'**I don't want to leave.' She smiled, motioning for him to sit down, and he complied without resistance. 'I want to play. I know my Daddy's in there and he wants to play to. So we'll have to see if we can find a way out.' She twirled again. 'That little girl won't stop me. And she can't stop you, if you want it.' Angel stared at her still, his body fighting the thrall, his mind trying to beat her away. For some reason, she didn't sound quite as insane as she once had. She turned to him again, kneeling in front of him, smiling shyly.**

'**I felt it. When you made me a prince. When you took him from that nasty black shadow and made him yours. All for me. A present. A prince to turn into the devil and wreak pain on little dollies, who need to be punished. And my Daddy will play with me and my prince and we'll tear that sunshine apart, into pieces, chunks of rotten puppy dogs.' She leant in, brushing her fingers against his cheek, the dagger in her hand appearing out of nowhere, a glint to it. She thrust it forward, and it connected with his chest. Angel cried out as brilliant light filled the room and he slumped forward, the dagger still embedded in his chest. Drusilla stood up.**

'**Heart and soul is all connected, my pretty, my daddy. So I got a present. I got a toy that would take your dirty soul away and make you play with me again.' She giggled and span, swooning as she stopped, looking down on the still form of Angel. He twitched and groaned, one hand coming up to pull the dagger from his chest. It clattered to the floor and he shook his head. Drusilla clapped her hands.**

'**Want to play?' She asked; her voice high and giddy.**

**Angel looked up, a cruel smile affecting his features. Drusilla smiled wider, holding her hand out to him. He took it and pulled her roughly to him, kissing her hard. She melted into his touch, and he broke the kiss, smiling at her, his vampire features in place.**

'**Our boy will be home soon.' He whispered.**

'**Are we going to have a party?' She asked; her eyes wide and full of awe.**

'**Oh yes, princess. We're going to have a good old fashioned shindig. And poor William is the guest of honour.'**

**Drusilla pulled away from him and Angelus watched as she twirled and danced to music only she could hear.**


	19. Taken

**Chapter Nineteen: Taken**

**Spike watched as the front door to 1630 Revello Drive shut and he knew that the Slayer was safely ensconced in her home for the remainder of the night. Whilst he knew she was fully capable of taking care of herself, a small part of him remained true to his British and civil roots, forever deeming him to be a gentleman towards those ladies in his life. Unless they were vampires, which meant he'd stake first and be chivalrous about it later.**

**He sighed and turned, intending on headed back to the mansion. He could feel the bloodlust in his rising and knew he had to feed, so he hoped that Angel had replenished the fridge so he didn't have to traipse over to the butchers just before sunrise again. The last time he'd ended up doing that, he'd singed his hand running for the door just as the sun jumped over the horizon.**

**The mansion was quiet as he approached, which didn't surprise him. Angel could be anywhere, most likely out in the town somewhere, killing things. He was scarcely around since the demise of his relationship with Buffy and he probably had no desire to see his former making out with another vampire. If he was ever in when Spike returned, he usually had his nose in a book or was doing his weird tai-chi exercises. Spike had not yet grasped the point of those, but then he'd always let everyone to their own thing. None of his business.**

**No lights were on and as he stepped into the building, he suddenly felt vulnerable. Whilst Angel was rarely about nowadays, he usually left a light on in the main room when he wasn't there. The place in the dark gave him the heebie jeebies and he didn't like it one bit. And it meant finding the light switch in complete blackness. He shifted to his vampire features to ease the dark a little, but it didn't do much good. Streetlights didn't often find their way inside the mansion, what with Crawford Street being so far out of the way. It was on the edge of town and allowed privacy for its less public loving residents.**

**It didn't take him long to find the switch on the other side of the room. He managed not to trip over anything as well, which was always a bonus. He felt just a little bit relieved when light filled the room and let his human mask slide back into place. Angel didn't seem to be in residence but the feeling that something wasn't quite right was building inside Spike every second. The place was off for some reason, the ambience just wrong.**

**The blonde slid round to the fireplace, which had been burning not long since. Something glinting caught his attention and he looked down to find a blood stained dagger. Jewels were embedded in its hilt and as he bent to pick it up, the blade shimmered with a eerie glow. He could sense the magic on it and he recoiled from touching it, reluctant to expose himself to anything remotely magical. He knew from recent encounters that magic rarely came with anything good, especially if there was blood all over it.**

**He sniffed the air, trying to ascertain if Angel had been here. It was his blood, but he couldn't have been that injured if he wasn't here; and a quick scan of the room told him that no vampire had been dusted in the vicinity. He frowned, standing straight. Maybe it would be best to get Buffy. Surely Angel would be fine, but something was biting at Spike's senses, making him panic. Angel might not have been there, but someone was.**

**He turned, coming face to face with someone he had not seen in a very long time. Yellow eyes met his own blue orbs and he started, moving backwards unconsciously.**

'**Pretty boy, my William.' Drusilla cooed, smiling as she shifted back to her human features. 'Daddy promised we could have some fun. Do you like parties?'**

'**What the hell are you doing back here?' Spike snarled through gritted teeth.**

**Drusilla clicked her tongue, raising her hands above her head. 'My knight in shining armour. I told you, I told you last time, that I'd have you. You didn't believe me. But Daddy got you for me…my William.'**

**Spike stumbled backwards, and felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. Suddenly the familiar tugging in his stomach alerted him to his Sire's presence and for the first time in ages, he felt fear coursing through him. He hadn't felt like this since Jenny had been murdered.**

_**Spike watched as the flames engulfed the building. Buffy stood beside him and frowned deeply. 'We have to get Giles out…'**_

_**The blonde nodded. 'You find him. I'll distract the foreheaded wonder and his psycho bitch. Keep 'em off your back until Giles is safe.' Buffy nodded back in confirmation and ran for the fire exit, disappearing through a doorway. Spike kicked his way into the building, pushing the lower door open and running inside. Giles had done a good job with the Molotov and was standing over Angel, a baseball bat in hand. He hit him and Spike saw Drusilla move forward, a snarl on her face. He stepped in front of her, smiling cockily.**_

'_**Uh-uh. No fair going into the ring unless he tags you first.'**_

'_**William. So nice you could join our party…' She swayed and Spike shook his head, her gaze boring into him. He could hear Buffy behind him, taking Angelus on, the flames roaring, but it all seemed dull and lacklustre. Drusilla came closer, running a hand down his face and smiling maniacally. 'I'll have you…one day, my prince. All sweet and tender turned to black…then you won't want the sunshine anymore…' She smiled, and backhanded him. The thrall was broken but the hit sent him backwards, landing right at Angelus' feet. The other vampire smiled down at him, vampire out.**_

'_**Ah, look. She brought dinner.'**_

**He knew he could have died that night. Buffy had gotten Giles to safety and the vampires had done a round on him, almost draining him, pretty much beating him to pulp. Whilst Giles had gotten lucky with a quick visit to ER, Spike had spent a whole week in hospital, and plenty more time beside trying to heal.**

**And now he was facing off with the same two vampires once more. Granted, things had changed and if he needed to he knew he could at least get away. He just had to remember not to look into Drusilla's eyes.**

**He sided away from her, pushing Angelus' hand off of his shoulder.**

'**Now, William, that isn't very polite. The lady was just saying hello.' Angelus smiled and Spike shuddered at the evil he saw there. All the broodiness had gone, only to be replaced with malice and darkness that he knew he would be on the receiving end of.**

'**I did such a good job, bringing my Daddy back. And when the barbarian takes away that shiny soul that makes you blossom, my love, you can be ours, one big happy family.' She laughed, clapping her hands together in glee.**

**Spike frowned at her, cocking his head. 'Barbarian?'**

**Angelus looked at her and then to Spike. 'See, this is the part of the plan I didn't quite get. It seems Dru here, got herself a job. This guy you've all been chasing after, the one who wants you for some reason…he doesn't want you dead my boy. He just needs your soul.' He smiled. 'So we're going to give you to him. It won't kill you…but it'll make you so much more fun. No more macking on the slayer, no more do-gooding. And then we can get started on the revenge she so richly deserves.'**

'**Not gonna happen, Angelus.' Spike looked towards the door and then glanced back to Angelus, who was grinning wildly. Suddenly Drusilla was upon him and Spike found himself doing exactly what he knew he shouldn't have. He was looking straight at her.**

'**Now, now my pretty. You were made for us, destined to be born, my love. Such a soft heart, such a wicked potential…' She began swaying and Spike felt his body go numb, rigid and stuck to the spot. Drusilla smiled, her hand coming to rest on his chest, and Angelus moved to her side, his fist clenching.**

**The last thing Spike thought as his Sire's fist met with his face was Buffy and the silent prayer to God that he wouldn't hurt her.**

'**I've found something.' Wesley exclaimed. 'Something connected with the calling of the Valkyrie.' Giles approached behind him, peering over his shoulder. Willow straightened up from her slumped position across the table, whereas next to her, Xander remained asleep, a rather large tome propping his head up on the desk. Willow nudged him and he jolted awake, receiving a reprimanding look from Giles.**

'**What? We've been here like ten hours.' The boy frowned as Willow poked him again.**

'**Wesley found something.' She hissed and he raised his eyebrows.**

'**Really?'**

'**Yes.' Wesley murmured. 'I've found the ritual detailing the calling of the Valkyrie. It requires a great deal of power, probably explaining the reason they are here, at the Hellmouth.' Giles removed his glasses, leaning on the table. Xander raised his hand.**

'**Sorry, I don't mean to be stupid or anything here, but what exactly are the Valkyrie?' Giles and Wesley looked up at him and Gils straightened, sighing heavily.**

'**According to Norse mythology, the Valkyrie were originally sinister spirits of slaughter, dark angels of death who soared over the battlefields like birds of prey, meting out fate in the name of Odin. However, we believe that in certain demon circles, the Valkyrie are a way of calling out dead members of a clan. It is a certain ritual that involves blood letting and some sacred words.' Xander made a face as Wesley looked up a Giles briefly.**

'**But to the Council's knowledge it has never been done. The amount of power one has to have – the magical inclination also. It is not a spell just anyone can perform.' The younger Englishman cleared his throat. 'but with this David's connection to the Einherjar clan, it is all too possible that he intends to do so, and the mystics the council employs have indicated the calling of an old power.'**

**Giles sat down at the table opposite Xander, slumped back a little in the chair. 'And unfortunately, with everything we have found on this clan, they are not easy to beat.' He sighed again. 'This may be a foe that Buffy will struggle against.'**

'**But what's Wesley found?' Willow asked. The man in question perked up, pointing at his book.**

'**A passage in this book, relating to the Valkyrie. It says "The blood angels conjuring will allow the passage of the darkest evil, the oldest soul, transformed to provide the host with the elder evil, the last to be thrown from the world of men".'**

**Silence befell the group and Xander frowned.**

'**What the hell does that mean?'**

**Giles shrugged and Wesley scowled at the page before him. Willow moved around and looked at the page over his shoulder.**

'**Obviously the blood angels are the Valkyrie. But what's this darkest evil? Elder evil…are they the same thing?'**

'**This needs looking into further. Maybe the Watcher's Codex would provide some more information?' Wesley looked up to Giles again, before standing up. 'I flicked through it earlier, but the prophecies in there are clearer than any other.'**

'**Unfortunately they're also more likely to happen than any other.' Giles mumbled as Wesley strode towards the office and the sounds of his rummaging filtered back to them. Giles kept the more rare volumes in a cabinet, away from prying eyes. The only one who hadn't learnt that his office was his private sanctuary was apparently, the new Watcher.**

'**Found it!' Wesley marched from the office, the book held high in his hand. It was a thick volume, bound in leather, with a Latin inscription on the front. He sat down at the table and opened the book, bending over it as he silently searched for anything useful. After a few moments of the quiet, Xander stood up, stretching.**

'**I'm going to go home and get some sleep. No doubt I'll see you guys tomorrow.' He looked at his watch, and then looked down at Willow. 'Or we could go for snacks, seeing as school starts in two hours and I'm not going to go home for forty five minutes of precious sleep. Fancy a doughnut run?' He asked the red head and she smiled, taking his hand.**

'**We'll be back in a second.' She smiled brightly at Giles and the older man stood up, nodding as he moved over to a pile of books on the counter.**

**The two teenagers disappeared through the doors and Giles yawned loudly. Wesley frowned deeply as he read the book, his brow deepening in concern with the information he was digesting.**

'**I think I found something.' He said, his voice low and serious. Giles turned, leaning against the counter.**

'**Hmmm?' He said, raising his chin a little. Wesley stood up and walked over, handing Giles the book.**

'**Third paragraph down.' The younger man said and Giles read it, his hand slowly coming up to remove his glasses as he read the passage aloud.**

'"**The Slayer's trusted will be made into the Slayers' prey and it is his creation that gives evil the power to spread. The angels of death will resurrect and the soul of the oldest with give birth to the greatest evil, true demon. The Slayer cannot stop him and the Earth will be covered with a second darkness".' Giles looked up. 'Certainly sounds like it has connection to our other passage.'**

'**And we know who it concerns. And now we know why the vampires want Spike.' Wesley looked at Giles with concern and slight panic. 'Spike is the evil that is coming. His existence was predestined. And Buffy won't be able to stop him.'**


	20. Prophesised

**Chapter Twenty: Prophesised**

**Buffy stretched and yawned, leaning against the kitchen island as her mother made her breakfast. She stared at the paper, reading about the grisly murder of the mayor and the girl who had been arrested for it. She knew the real story all too well and didn't want to think about Faith, stuck in jail on her own. By all rights it should have been Buffy locked up in there – she was the one who had landed the killing blow.**

**Joyce smiled at her as she passed over the bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice. Buffy smiled back, fingering the paper as she started to eat her Cheerios.**

'**You okay, honey? You seem a little…distracted.'**

'**It's Faith.' Buffy said, pushing the Cheerios around the bowl, entranced by the way they bobbed on the surface of the milk.**

'**How was she doing when you saw her yesterday?' Joyce asked.**

'**I guess she was okay. But that might be a front. She's always so tough and cocky and deep down, I know she's terrified.' _I know someone else like that. _ Buffy thought, frowning at her cereal. _Wonder why Mom didn't give me Wheetos. Chocolate goodness. Have to remind her to get some next time she goes grocery shopping._ **

**Joyce nodded. 'There's not a lot you can do honey. I mean, it could be you in there.'**

'**I know.' Buffy sighed, pushing the plate away from her. Joyce frowned at the unfinished meal but decided not to say anything. Buffy had enough problems without an over protective mother nagging her.**

'**Just show her you are there for her. Support her as best you can. I know she'll appreciate it.' Buffy stood up and smiled at her mother.**

'**I guess I'd better get to school. I said I'd look in on Spike on the way there. Make sure he's kept out of trouble.' Joyce nodded, running the tap to do the washing up.**

'**Don't be late home!' She called as the front door opened and then slammed. Joyce flinched at the sound and then started to hum to herself as she carried on washing the dishes.**

**The mansion was quiet as she snuck inside and she frowned. Although Spike had gotten into the habit of sleeping during the day, like most vampires, he was always up around half seven, when she looked in on him before school. But this time, there was no sign of him and panic gripped her, like a stone sinking to the bottom of her stomach.**

'**Spike?' She called out, stepping forward into the house, her hand moving to grip the stake in the back of her waistband. 'Angel?'**

**She moved deeper into the house, frowning at the lack of response. The only option was that both of them were in a deep sleep, although she knew Spike was a light sleeper. She crept up the stairs, looking around, on guard. As she reached the landed, she moved towards Angel's room and frowned as she found it empty. The frown turned into a scowl as she looked into Spike's room and also found it devoid of anything, except a parcel the size of a shoebox on the bed. She cocked her head to the side and walked towards it, her stake still firmly encased in her hand.**

**Gingerly, Buffy reached down, touching the box. It didn't jump, or bite like she usually expected and she opened it. The lid lifted off easily and she moved backwards as she saw the contents of the box. A doll, made of porcelain, with straight blond hair and a ribbon covering her eyes. But the most chilling thing about it was the tiny shard of wood, piercing the area of the chest where the heart usually resided.**

**The chilling terror in Buffy's gut intensified and she backed away from the macabre present and turned, running from the room, and the mansion. She didn't stop until she reached the school and burst into the library, the stake held so tightly in her hand she was bleeding.**

**The gang looked up, her sudden arrival a shock. Oz had joined them shortly before, and even he displayed a frown at the Slayer's obvious distress.**

'**Drusilla. I think she's back in town.' Buffy said, panting slightly, but the panic in her voice evident. Giles moved towards her.**

'**How do you know?'**

'**I swung by the mansion. Like I usually do. Only Angel and Spike are both gone and there was this creepy doll in Spike's room. Blonde, blindfolded and with a stake through the heart. Not the sort of things that fills me with sunshine.' The blonde dropped the stake, raising her hand and hissing at the shallow cuts on her hand.**

'**How did you do that?' Willow asked, standing up and moving towards her friend.**

'**Just kept a good hold on my stake. Bit too much force.' Buffy shook her hand and looked up at Giles. 'We've got to find them. Drusilla must have done something, but we need to find Spike.'**

**Giles looked over at Wesley, guilt etched on his face. Buffy caught it and frowned.**

'**What? What do you know? Have you found something?'**

**Wesley stood up. 'We have found a prophecy relating to the calling of the Valkyrie. We knew David was planning on resurrecting his clan, but that isn't the main problem.'**

'**We found a passage in the codex, Buffy. One that indicates that Spike becoming a vampire was predestined. And through him the oldest and truest form of demon will return to this world.'**

**Buffy froze. 'So in other words, Buffy's boyfriend gets screwed again?' She shook her head. 'I'm not doing this again. Isn't dying and killing one boyfriend and seeing my friends get hurt enough? Why do I keep having to jump through all these hoops? Why is it always the ones I love that get hurt, or turn evil?' She stopped and raised a hand. 'Know what? I don't care. We find Spike, now. Drusilla is back in town and god knows what she is doing with him.'**

**The first thing he felt when he awoke was an overwhelming ache in his jaw. Angelus had hit him, hard, and the area was throbbing like there was no tomorrow. Spike opened his eyes and found wherever he was to be dark. He vamped out, his eyes adjusting to the light and then struggled to sit up. His shirt was gone and his hands were bound behind his back, tightly, with what felt like tape, but the strength in his body failed him as he tried to rip it.**

**The demon inside him screamed at the betrayal by his Sire, and he bit down a roar of indignity. He hadn't fed yet and he instinctively knew it was daylight outside. The lack of food was causing his usual tight control over the demon to slip and he shut his eyes, slipping back into his human mask in an effort to calm himself down. Now wasn't a good time to lose control of himself; he needed to get out of here and find Buffy.**

**His eyes snapped open once more. Buffy. She was out there. She always swung by the mansion in the morning. What if Angelus went back to wait for her, or Drusilla? What if she was already dead?**

**Spike renewed his struggles against his bonds, growling as the tape bit into his wrists. After a few moments of struggling, he stopped, thinking for a way out. Placing his feet on the floor firmly, he pushed his back against the wall and wormed his way into a standing position. As he leant against the wall, trying to regain some strength, he caught himself against a sharp piece of rock, ripping into his arm. Blood trickled down his skin and an idea formed in his head. He stepped to the side, so the shard of rock was pressing against the tape. He slowly drew his arms up and down, and the tape ripped, freeing his wrists.**

**He rubbed them gingerly for a second and then looked around, struggling not vamp out. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus and as the light gradually changed, he saw he was in a small cell, with brick walls. A door was opposite from where he woke up, but no window was evident, and from the looks of it, he may well have been underground.**

**A noise alerted him and he retreated to the shadows. Someone was approaching the door. He reached out with his senses and felt the familiar pull of his Sire. Two others accompanied him and he froze, a defensive stance taking over his body.**

**It seemed like forever until the door opened and light poured into the room. Spike squinted, covering his eyes. Angelus walked into first, a sadistic grin plastered across his face. Spike lunged for him, but the older vampire was faster and Spike snarled as he grabbed him around the throat, pushing him back against the wall. The piece of brick Spike had freed himself on ripped through his back and he cried out, his demon coming to the fore as Angel held him off the ground.**

'**There's three of us here, boy and nothing you can do will stop us. You're just a fledgling.'**

'**He doesn't look to have much control over it, does he?' A male stepped forward and Spike got a good look at him. It was David and he inwardly cursed. That was what Drusilla had meant by "the barbarian".**

'**He's only a baby. Such power in him, but he doesn't know how to use it.' Drusilla cooed, stepping closer to the blonde. She reached up and ran a finger down his face, staring at him. 'He'll make a fine prince, won't he daddy?'**

'**I must say, this is remarkable. When Drusilla came to me with the idea of releasing Angelus once more, I didn't realise the potential it could have.'**

'**Dru's a remarkable woman.' Angelus smirked. 'And her talent for destruction is almost unrivalled.'**

**David smiled. 'Yes, well, as soon as I'm done with him, you'll have someone else to mould into your own form.'**

**Spike struggled against the older demons grip and Angel pulled him away from the wall and then pushed him roughly against it once more. The rock punctured his skin again and he cried out again.**

'**You are aware you're wounding him.' David asked, spotting the blood flowing freely down the vampires back.**

**Angelus shrugged. 'He'll heal. Give him some blood and he'll be fine for your ritual.'**

'**We still have time I suppose. The new moon isn't for another four days. And after the Valkyrie are called, we have 24 hours in which the wake of their power allows the ritual.'**

'**What about the sunshine?' Drusilla said suddenly, her eyes still fixed on Spike. 'She'll want him back.'**

'**Yes, what about the slayer?' David frowned. 'I don't want her mucking up the works. And it seems to me that she's very good at getting in the way.'**

'**She's probably already found Drusilla's present. She'll work herself up into a lather about it, but by the time she figures out where we are, it'll be too late. But if you want, I can always keep her occupied.'**

**Spike's eyes widened and his human mask slipped over his vampire features. Angelus looked up at him, a cruel grin twisting his lips.**

'**I don't think Spike likes the idea of that, do you boy?' He dropped the blonde roughly and the vampire fell to the ground in a heap. Angelus crouched down beside him. 'Don't worry, I'll wait for you to become a proper member of the family, before the big show goes down.'**

**Spike looked up at his Sire in silence, the pain in his back preventing him from moving and the smell of blood permeating the air. Drusilla giggled as Angelus stood back up and the three vampires left the room. Spike was alone in the dark once more.**

'**Willy hasn't heard anything about Drusilla, nothing about David and the mansion is still deserted.' Buffy threw herself into a chair. 'He could be dead for all I know.'**

**Giles placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Don't worry, Buffy. I'm sure Spike is fine wherever he is. That boy has an incredible talent of surviving.'**

**Xander nodded. 'Hey, remember when he died? He's like you, Buff. Hard to keep down.'**

**Buffy looked sadly at her friend and Willow smiled reassuringly at her. 'We'll find him Buffy. We just need to keep looking.'**

'**I don't understand why Angel has disappeared as well.' Buffy said. 'I know Drusilla is mad, and strong but she couldn't take both of them. Could she?'**

**Giles shrugged. 'She may not have been alone.'**

'**What if she is working with that David guy?' Oz said, with his usual stoic tone of voice. Buffy looked at him and then to Giles, panic searing her expression. Giles cocked his head slowly, removing his glasses and cleaning them.**

'**There is a slight possibility of that.' He admitted and Buffy thrust her head into her hands.**

'**I can't do this again. I can't deal with Spike going all Angelus on us.' She stood up as the library doors swung open and Angel walked in.**

'**Now, now, Buffy…why do you need Spike going all Angelus, when you can have the real thing?' He grinned as the Scoobies jumped up from the table and backed away. Buffy stood her ground as Giles moved to stand beside her. 'Of course, I'm sure Spike's going to make a great bad guy, you know, if he survives, but then I'm not bothered either way. If you want, I could kill him for you. He's always been a pain in the ass, and if it makes your life easier…wait, no…you can kill him. If he doesn't kill you first.'**

**Buffy swallowed hard. 'How…'**

'**How did I lose my soul?' Angelus chuckled. 'That Drusilla, she really is a brilliant girl. Masterminded this whole thing. Well, that bit anyway. Ever heard of the Dagger of Duibhne?'**

'**The dagger that cures all…' Giles murmured.**

'**Turns out, the curse can be cured. It was an affliction. I'm so over it.' He grinned looked at Buffy directly. 'You won't be killing me again, lover. And I suspect that Spike is going to be in one hell of a mood when he wakes up. His demon's going to be pure and very, very hungry. Ever seen as demon that has always been buried, restricted?' He smiled cruelly. 'You're in for an awakening.'**

**Wesley suddenly appeared from the office and before Buffy could shout at him, Angelus had him by the throat. The Watcher dropped the book his was carrying, and dangled in the air, choking as Angelus vamped out.**

'**Carry on looking for him, Buffy, and I will kill your friends. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll come looking for you, soon enough.'**

**He dropped Wesley and the watcher hit the floor with a dull thump and curled up into a ball. Angelus looked down at him, a smile on his face as the Watcher cowered in front of him. 'Gotta say, the Watcher's Council just ain't what it used to be.' He turned and stalked out of the room, his coat flowing behind him. Buffy picked up a long sharp knife from the table and threw it, watching as it hit the door directly as it swung shut on Angelus' retreating form.**

**The room sat in silence for a moment, watching as Wesley got to his feet, gingerly rubbing his throat and retrieving the book he had dropped. He looked to Buffy.**

'**Am I to assume that was Angelus, the vampire with which you had trouble last year?'**

**Buffy looked at him for a moment, cold contemplation in her eyes. 'Yeah, that's him. Only this time, I'm not going to hesitate. If he has hurt Spike in any way, I will kill him.'**

'**This sheds some light on the situation.' Giles said. 'He made it sound as if Spike is going to simply lose his soul, not like we thought – that he was going to become pure vampire.'**

'**What does that mean?' Xander asked, returning to his seat.**

'**Didn't it say something about a host?' Willow asked. Giles nodded.**

**Wesley thought for a moment. 'This David, he is the last of his clan yes?'**

**The group nodded collectively, except Buffy, whose eyes remained fixed on the door. Wesley frowned. 'Maybe he is the host. It said the oldest soul will be transformed and will give birth to the darkest evil.' He frowned. 'Something about this seems so familiar.'**

'**Maybe cause you read it a few times already?' Xander provided and received a scathing look from the younger Watcher. Giles looked at Buffy, who had not moved. He approached her as Wesley headed back into the office.**

'**Maybe you should go home and rest.'**

'**I don't need to rest.' She stated; her voice like icicles. 'I need to find Spike.'**

'**And we will.' He started to speak again but Buffy turned and cut him off.**

'**I am _not_ doing this again Giles. We haven't got any time. If they have him now, it means the ritual is close. Find out what it is, find out where they are and we'll get him back.' Tears shone in her eyes and she looked at Giles steadily. 'I am _not_ killing him. It will kill me and I can't.' She looked down and then turned towards the door. 'He means too much to me, Giles.'**

**She walked out of the library, the others watching her leave, the terror of the situation weighing all too heavily on everyone's shoulders.**


	21. Replayed And Burnt Again

**Chapter Twenty - One: Replayed and Burnt Again**

**Xander stood at the cafeteria vending machine, staring at the collection of goodies inside. He wasn't sure what he wanted and he wasn't in much of a rush to be getting back to the library. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Willow approached, a soft smile on her face.**

'**Hey.'**

'**Hey.' He replied, his voice conveying the troubles on his mind.**

'**We'll get him back, you know that.' She rubbed his shoulder. Xander grimaced.**

'**I was just thinking how Hershey's have changed their flavour again. More chemicals for my growing body.' He couldn't even raise a smile at his own joke. Willow looked into the machine.**

'**How about some Razzle's? They're always tasty.'**

'**He's our best friend Willow. It was hard enough that he got turned into a vampire with a soul. Now he might be evil…I don't think I could run from him. Or try and kill him. It's Spike.' Xander's voice broke on his friend's name and Willow led him to sit over on a bench in the corridor.**

'**That's not going to happen. This is Spike. Moody, punk, lovable, Spike. In love with Buffy to the end. Sarcastic all the time. Brave. And I'm not gonna give up on him. We'll find him, resoul him if we need to.'**

'**And what about Buffy? What with Angelus and everything…she's not gonna be able to cope if Spike goes all Spikelus…' He trailed off. 'Can't we get him a better name than that?' Willow smiled affectionately.**

'**It'll be okay. We're the Scoobies. Buffy always gets through, we always save the day. And our friends always survive.' She strengthened the smile, wondering if in part, she was trying to reassure herself of the fact as well as Xander.**

**Xander nodded. 'Yeah. Yeah you're right. We can do this.' He stood up. 'Let's get back with some goodies. Sugar always makes you think.'**

'**How come you're always flunking then?' Came Willow's retort and it continued down the hall, back to the library and research to save their friend.**

**Buffy walked through her front door, sighing and shutting it behind her. Her mother appeared from the kitchen, a concerned look on her face. Buffy looked up at her sadly, and then headed towards the stairs.**

'**Buffy?' The blonde turned, facing her mother, face drawn and pale. 'Any news?'**

**She shook her head and Joyce sighed. 'It's been three days, Mom. We've tried everything. Locater spells, traipsing round Sunnydale all night. We can't find him.'**

**Joyce pulled her daughter down the stairs and led her to the sofa, sitting down. Buffy leant her head on her mother's shoulder, frustration and anger making her rigid. 'Don't lose hope Buffy. You'll find him. He loves you, and he'll be okay. You'll stop this thing.'**

'**I'm not so sure.'**

**Joyce sighed and pulled Buffy up to look into her eyes. 'I may not know much about this Slayer thing, but I know you. You're a fighter, Buffy, you always have been. You can do this and I have all the faith in the world in you. You are so special.'**

'**Mom…I…'**

'**Do you love this boy?' Buffy looked at her mom steadily and then nodded, tears escaping and flowing down her cheeks. Joyce smiled. 'Then you have to fight. You can do this', she reaffirmed and pulled Buffy into a hug. 'Now, go get a good night's sleep and tomorrow, look at it with fresh eyes.' She smiled and looked at Buffy as the teenager pulled herself together and wiped her eyes.**

'**Thank you mom.' She stood up and headed up the stairs, shutting her bedroom door behind her. She curled up on her bed, fully clothed and shut her eyes, trying to clear her mind. She knew she probably wouldn't get a great nights sleep, but then she knew a tired slayer was a sloppy slayer and she couldn't afford to make mistakes, not if it meant losing Spike again.**

**Sleep came quickly for once and she found herself dreaming. She was still in her room and she stood up, walking around. She'd always wondered why dreams felt so real when you were actually in them. If she didn't know better, she would say she was still awake. And considering the fact that she was actually thinking, it probably meant this was no ordinary dream.**

**Buffy moved towards the stairs, heading down. The house was dark and her mother wasn't around. She moved towards the front door and opened it, stunned to find the outside covered in snow. For one, it was March and two, it didn't snow much in California. As she headed outside, the white flakes crunched under her feet and she looked down, seeing a stake lying there in the snow. She bent down and picked it up, frowning. As she stood up, she inspected the stake and then realised she wasn't outside her house anymore. She was outside the school. Snow covered the outside and everything seemed blindingly white as she approached it.**

**A familiar tingle alerted her to a vampire's presence and she turned, ready to fight. Two figures were walking towards her, and it took her a moment to realise they were the same person. One was obviously feral, snarling, it's features that of the demon within. The other was as she usually saw him; smiling, blue eyes twinkling in the light.**

**She watched as the vampire circled her and Spike simply watched. She didn't raise the stake and didn't watch the vampire. She simply stared at Spike.**

'**I can't find you.' She whispered.**

'**You shouldn't let your guard down pet.'**

**The vampire jumped her and she rolled to the side. It snarled and lunged for her, grabbed her around the waist and she surrendered, watching Spike with tearful eyes as his vampire counterpart sank its teeth into her.**

**Then suddenly, he stopped and pulled away. Recognition sparked in it's golden eyes and Buffy frowned. The two Spike's became one and he approached her, placing his hands on her arms.**

'**I promised you I would never hurt you, pet. I love you with everything I am.' He vamped out. 'Including the demon.' She stared at him for a second and then crushed her lips to his, the kiss igniting in a fury and they struggled for dominance over each other. After what seemed like forever they separated and Spike smiled down at her, his human mask in place once more.**

'**I can't find you.' She whispered again. 'I can't lose you, Spike.'**

**He shook his head and cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. 'Don't be silly, Slayer. You always find me. Jus' need to stop looking with these.' He gestured to her eyes. 'Start searching with this.' He placed his hand over her heart and she placed her own on top of it. Buffy looked up at him and smiled.**

'**I will.' She nodded. 'I'll find you.' He grinned back, kissing her on the forehead, before looking down at her again.**

'**Not if you don't wake up, sleepyhead.'**

**Buffy opened her eyes and found herself back in her room. As she shook of the remnants of the dream, she swore she could still feel his kiss on her forehead, searing her skin with the intensity of his feelings for her. She sat up, looking around and felt the warm sun coming in through the window. She dangled her legs over the edge of the bed and looked down at her sweater, pulling at it in disdain.**

**The clock went off, declaring the time and she sighed. It was seven. She was running later than usual. A quick shower and get changed, then she'd have to run to the school.**

**And in the meantime, she still had a dream to decipher.**

**Spike stared at the wall, the dark room providing no escape for entertainment. It was the fourth day of his imprisonment and it had been filled with his own company and the occasional visit from Drusilla, or Angelus. Drusilla had taken pleasure in torturing him, toying with him. Angelus had taunted him with threats against himself, his friends and Buffy. David had only come a few times and that was mainly to give him blood. The vampire didn't say much, his mind on the task at hand and Spike wondered exactly what was going to happen.**

**He had overheard bits of it and knew the ritual would result in his loss of soul and this was what Angelus and Drusilla were involved for. Drusilla kept telling him they were going to be a family and the idea was creeping him out beyond belief. The details she went into were unpleasant and made his stomach churn. And most of all, it made him fear for Buffy. He didn't want to hurt her and was terrified his demon wouldn't love her like he did.**

**The door opened and light filled the room. He didn't look round, his senses told him it was David. The vampire threw a bag of blood at his feet.**

'**Get your strength up, boy. Tonight's when all the fun starts.'**

**The door shut once more and Spike grimaced as he tore into the bag. He was trying to keep his strength up, in order to attempt an escape, but he knew there was more than just the three vampires behind that door. If he escaped with his life and soul intact, he'd be very, very lucky…**

**Buffy walked into the library, refreshed and ready for the day. She didn't intend on going to any lessons today, not that it was important. She'd done the SAT's and passed, no need to worry about anything like an education anymore. She had a get out of school free card when it came to slaying. And right now, she had to concentrate on finding Spike.**

**Giles was sat at the desk alone when she entered the library. He looked up and smiled fondly.**

'**Hello Buffy.' She nodded in greeting. 'You look well rested.'**

'**Very much so. Need to be focused. Where are the others?'**

'**Xander and Willow are in class, I believe Oz is about somewhere and hopefully, Wesley is lying in a ditch with his glasses shoved up his…' Giles stopped. 'You get the picture.'**

'**I had a dream. I think it was a slayer dream.' Buffy said, and Giles perked up. 'It was about Spike.'**

'**What happened?'**

'**I was at the school and it was snowing. I found a stake on the ground and then Spike was there, but there was two of him.'**

'**Two of him?' Giles frowned. 'I do hope that isn't going to happen.'**

'**No, no, it was like, Spike and vampire Spike. Vampire attacked me and bit me, after Spike told me not to let my guard down. But it didn't kill me. It was like after he tasted me, he realised who I was. Then there was only one Spike again and he told me that I needed to stop looking for him with my eyes and start searching for him with my heart.' Buffy finished and Giles stared for a moment.**

'**What do you think it means?' Giles asked, looking at her intently. Buffy swallowed.**

'**I think that even if this ritual goes down…I don't think I have to be worried about soulless Spike. I wasn't scared of him in the dream. Somehow…I know he won't hurt me.' She waited for a response and then looked at the floor, suddenly ashamed. 'Giles I know you hate that I'm involved with another vampire, but…I…I love him.' She stopped. It was the first time she had said it out loud and as worried as she had been about it, it felt comfortable…right. Giles stood up.**

'**I know Buffy. But I am more worried about Angelus. And if Spike will actually survive this ritual. And where this David figures in everything.' He smiled at her. 'Spike is one of us, Buffy. He is an essential part of the gang, as you may call it. I have faith in his ability to make you happy and protect you.'**

'**So you don't think my dream was silly?'**

'**No. Actually I believe it quite revealing in the face of what we are about to fight. We can only hope your dream predicts that Spike's demon will recognise you and protect you. It would be unprecedented, but then…he is amazingly unique.'**

'**I know.' Buffy smiled. 'So I'd better get working on looking for him, otherwise…' The room began to shake and Buffy rushed to the office door, Giles following her. Books hit the floor and shelves fell to the ground as the earthquake continued for a few moments. As it stopped, Buffy smoothed her hair back into place and frowned at Giles.**

'**Why do I get the feeling that was a Hellmouthy rumble and not our usual friendly California jitter bug?'**


	22. Friendly Fire

**Chapter Twenty – Two: Friendly Fire**

'**It's amazing.' David stood in the large cavern like room, in the centre of which a large chasm stretched down deep into the earth, an ominous smoke pouring from it. He turned, his arms folded as he regarded the bound vampire that was chained to the wall. Spike's wounds had healed but he still looked sickly, and he didn't struggle against his chains. Angelus stood a few feet from them, a wicked grin on his face.**

'**What's amazing?' The brunette vampire asked, raising an eyebrow.**

'**He is.' David gestured to the trussed up blonde. 'He was born with a purpose – destined to become a vampire with a soul. Destined to bring about the destruction of his own kind. Depending on which way you look at it, really. From my point of view.' He smiled, looking at Spike. He took a few steps forward, looking up at the vampire. 'I kind of envy you. I was a warrior when I was alive, selected for my fate. You had a purpose your whole life and you didn't realise it.' He shrugged. 'Bit late now.'**

'**This won't kill him though, will it?' Angelus asked, frowning at David. The other vampire shook his head.**

'**I only need his soul. It's the sacrifice required. Afterwards you can have your fun with him.'**

'**Oh, that girl is in for a world of torment.' Angelus muttered, gazing at the blonde with malicious intent. He looked to David again. 'What do you mean, his soul is the sacrifice?'**

'**Well, the basic gist of it, is that he was born an old soul. He's an original. My demon…well, my demon is the original, but the last to be cast from this dimension. The Valkyrie, upon resurrecting my clan, will open the conduit, through which I will be able to sacrifice his soul and channel the magic's through my own demon, which will in turn, make me, pure.' He thought about it for a second. 'You might not want to be around when that happens.'**

'**Why not?' Angelus asked, his gaze returning to Spike.**

'**Have you ever seen a pure demon?' David scoffed. 'I'll still be me, but I'll be stronger, more superior to any of you.'**

**Angelus nodded and then yawned. 'Sounds like fun. When do we start?'**

'**We have to wait for the moon.' David turned back to the chasm, sighing loudly. 'Then we can start.'**

**Buffy stood at the window of her bedroom, watching the sun set over the horizon. She had been searching all day, trying to look with her heart, but dream Spike's advice hadn't helped and she wasn't any closer to finding the blonde vampire. The mansion remained deserted and she knew time was running out.**

**She yawned and turned away from the window, jumping when she saw Spike standing across the room from her. He smiled softly and she moved towards him.**

'**You're here.'**

'**At the moment.' He looked at her, emotion boiling in his blue eyes. She threw her arms around him, holding him tight. Their lips met in a frenzied battled and they remained together for a few seconds before Buffy pulled away.**

'**I love you Spike. I needed to tell you so bad, but I couldn't find you, and everything is going wrong.' She bit back tears. 'I need you with me.'**

'**Buffy, pet..' he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, smiling fondly at her. 'I know. And you can tell me to my face. But right now…I'm beneath you.'**

'**Huh?' She frowned. 'No, you're not. You're all I could want. A normal life, being normal is out of reach. I'm the Slayer. I want you.'**

'**You don't understand, luv.' He smiled, shaking his head slightly. 'I am beneath you and I'm going to hell.'**

**Her eyes snapped open and she found herself with her head down at the table in the library. She bolted upright, eyes wide. Giles looked at her from across the table, his brow furrowing at her distress.**

'**I had another dream.' She whispered. Willow appeared from the office, cradling a book, Xander seconds behind her. Buffy looked at Giles. 'I had another one, about Spike. He said he was beneath me. That he was going to Hell.'**

'**The Hellmouth.' Giles said, standing up as Buffy did the same. She headed to the book cage and opened it, grabbing an axe. 'The earthquake…the ritual must be tonight.' He mumbled, frowning at the implication of his words. Xander stared at the both of them.**

'**So they're doing it now?' he asked. Giles turned to him, ready to reply, when the earth began to shake again. Buffy fell against the cage and crawled backwards, watching the other three run for cover as books fell and shelves collapsed. The ground wasn't just shaking, it was tearing apart. A huge crack appeared in the middle of the room, light and red mist pouring through it. Buffy pushed herself backwards as the crack widened and collapsed.**

**It seemed like forever before the ground stopped shaking. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them again, standing up shakily. Giles, Willow and Xander appeared from behind the counter, looking at the hole in the floor gingerly. Buffy edged closer to it, an axe gripped in her hand. She placed her feet apart, standing firmly on the ground, and peered over the edge. She could feel the heat coming from it, but couldn't see down into the pit below. She looked up at Giles.**

'**Anyone want to hazard a guess?' She asked, before a shadow exploded from the ground, and Buffy was flung back into the book cage. She grimaced and looked up as twelve more followed the first one and they flew straight up, crashing through the ceiling and into the night sky. Rubble and plaster rained down on the four humans and Buffy scrambled under the table for shelter, while the others ran into the office.**

'**Did you see those things?' Xander yelled.**

'**Were they the Valkyrie?' Willow asked and Buffy ran to join them, jumping over a part of the hole. She looked around.**

'**I think they're gone.' A noise alerted them; a screeching that got progressively louder. Buffy peered out of the door, looking up through the hole in the roof. Giles followed her and Buffy pushed him back inside roughly as the Valkyrie flew back down and rushed through the hole again. One stopped behind the others, landing deftly on the edge of the chasm. It looked steadily at them, sneering through razor sharp teeth. It's body was shaped like a woman's, uncovered, whilst long hair flowed down its back. Long leathery wings protruded from its shoulder blades and its eyes pierced Buffy's with a blue to rival Spike's. She stepped forward, raising the axe in defence and it screeched at her, raking the air with sharp talons. Then it dived back into the hole.**

'**You guys, get out of here. I'm going down there. That's where Spike is I bet you.' Buffy didn't wait for a reply before charging off and Giles frowned.**

'**We can get out through the stacks.' The librarian motioned and the three made their way out of the building, avoiding the rubble and debris that signified the end of the library.**

**Buffy ran towards the basement entrance as fast as she could. The school was deserted and apart from the rumbling and shaking of the foundations, no noise came from her surroundings as she rushed to save Spike. As she entered the basement, she looked around, wondering which direction the Hellmouth was in. She stopped, remembering his words, and closed her eyes, breathing slowly, blocking out the various sounds of the boiler room and rumblings of the earth.**

**Seconds passed and tingles alerted her to vampires in the vicinity. She blocked them out, focusing on the familiar tingles one certain vampire gave her. The feeling invaded her body, alerting her to him, searching for him in the way only a Slayer could. And then her eyes flew open and she focused on her route. The smallest and roughest passage, no more than a hole in the wall. She moved to it and squeezed through, wincing as she scratched her flesh on rocks.**

**Beyond the wall was a passage, of rough construction and screeches reached her ears from her left. She turned, facing the direction the noises were coming from. A dim light lit the passage and heat overwhelmed her. She took a breath and ran forwards, everything in her willing the blonde vampire to be alright.**

**She skidded to a halt as the light was blocked out and Angelus grinned at her. She took an unconscious step back as Drusilla appeared behind him and smiled at her innocently.**

'**Like a lamb to the slaughter. Our prince shall have a delicious morsel for his awakening.'**

**Angelus nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving Buffy's. The Slayer clenched her fists, looking past them, hoping to figure out a way to get past them. She didn't sense the vampire beside as he raised the stone and let it fall. She didn't feel the dirt as she collided with it.**

**She only saw blackness as her consciousness was snatched away.**

**Giles slammed the door behind them as they entered his flat. Willow rushed straight to the phone and dialled in Oz's number. Time seemed to pass in a daze as the Watcher collapsed again the door, wiping dust from his brow. Xander fell against the sofa, gibbering, his concern for Buffy mounting with each passing second. Willow explained to Oz the circumstances and instructed the werewolf to meet them at Giles' immediately. She then hung up and Giles took his turn, dialling Wesley and informing him of the situation. He grew agitated as the Watcher blabbered on the other end of the phone and then reluctantly agreed to meet them at Giles' so they could formulate a plan.**

**Then time seemed to stop. They were at a loss of what to do. The action and rush of the past few minutes, running from the school, seemed futile and the three sat together, wondering what to do now.**

**The silence passed and Willow looked to Giles, her gaze wavering, almost unsure of what she was saying.**

'**We should resoul him again.'**

**Xander's eyes boggled and he baulked at the suggestion. 'Why? Buffy doesn't care. She'll want him dead. Spike's all that matters now.'**

'**No. I mean, so that he will help her. Angel might not see eye to eye with Spike, but he still cares about Buffy. Angelus is more likely to just kill her.' Desperation lit in the young witch's eyes.**

'**She should be back by now.' Giles whispered. 'We need to go back to the school.'**

'**And do what?' Willow asked, her dominant streak seeping through her usually meek posture. She ignored the knock at the door as it came, her anger focused on the two men before her. 'We're useless. If Buffy got caught, our best hope is to do the soul spell and help her by making Angel good again.' Xander looked taken aback and silence reigned once more as Giles opened the door. Oz stood on the doorstep, stoic as usual. He nodded at the librarian, moving past him and taking Willow's side without a moment's hesitation.**

'**Shouldn't we wait for Wesley at least?' Xander asked.**

'**Wouldn't make much of a difference.' Giles muttered and Oz frowned a little.**

'**What exactly is the problem? Didn't Buffy go in for Spike?'**

'**Yeah and we ran to avoid the rapidly collapsing library. Only now, we aren't sure if Buffy is ok.' Willow explained. 'I think we should do it. Do the spell, resoul Angel and then he can help Buffy save Spike.'**

**The door sounded again and Giles sighed heavily as he reached out and opened it. Wesley stood in the doorway, frowning heavily.**

'**I think you should come and look at this.' The watcher said, motioning to them. His face was stony, his expression tight and there was no aloofness in his tone as there usually was. Giles frowned and the children followed him as the watcher led them out of the apartment complex and onto the street.**

'**Oh god.' Willow whispered.**

**The sky had turned crimson, cloudless, like a blanket of blood lying over Sunnydale. The school in the distance, almost burned red and screams echoed through the night. A funnel of black smoke rose from the school, and Giles turned to Willow.**

'**I believe your suggestion might have been a wise one after all.'**

**They moved back inside and Giles began collecting the items needed for the spell. Wesley frantically gathered weapons, as Willow looked for the book with the spell in it.**

**Xander, however, had turned on the television and remained fixed to it. Images of houses on fire, monsters in the streets, cars crashing and people dead ran on the screen and he looked on in horror.**

"_**No one knows what is causing this strange phenomenon, but our advice is to stay in your homes, lock all doors and windows, DO NOT venture outside. The streets are dangerous."**_

'**Guys.' Xander spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. 'Look at this.' The other turned, seeing the catastrophe playing out on the news.**

'**We have to do the spell, now.' Giles said and their preparation became all the more frantic.**


	23. The End Is Nigh

**Chapter Twenty – Three: The End Is High**

**Buffy opened her eyes slowly, taking in the darkness that surrounded her and consumed her vision. She struggled to sit up, finding that her hands were bound together tightly and she winced as the ropes burned against her skin. She knew she was alone and the rough surface against her back indicated a cave wall of sorts.**

**She felt incredibly stupid. She should have seen before that they were hiding out below the high school, in the vast caverns that seemed to allow evil to reside. Spike had even told her, be it subconsciously, that he was _beneath her_. She had to take it literally, when instead she took it literally and now she was too late. Her only hope was that the guys could come up with something. Or that the knots in her bindings were so bad she could wiggle out of them.**

**The first attempt revealed expertly tied knots and they bit into her flesh, causing rivulets of blood to snake down her arms. She felt tears prick at her eyes – not from the pain, but from the loss of hope she was currently suffering. She couldn't fail. She couldn't let Spike have his soul ripped away. She couldn't let David get his way and become whatever it was he was aiming to become.**

**It was her job to stop it from happening. She was the Slayer.**

**And right now, she had no hope of escape.**

**Willow sat at Giles desk, her legs folded on the chair. Oz walked around her with incense and apart from the location, the scene mirrored a time almost a year before, when Angelus had first lost his soul and sought to restore it. Willow knew it had worked before, but they weren't sure if it had worked in time. Buffy had never really revealed what exactly had happened in the mansion and most likely never would. But this time, they had a good shot at restoring Angel and allowing him to help Buffy stop David.**

'**Are we ready?' Giles asked, hesitantly. He knew this was dangerous; magic always was. He feared for Willow's safety whilst she performed the spell, but knew at the same time that the young red head was capable of far more than he gave her credit for.**

'**We're ready.' Willow said, steeling herself and shutting her eyes.**

**Xander was standing in the background with Wesley, watching as Willow cast stones across the table, around the Orb and Giles began reading from the book.**

'Quod perditum est, invenietur.'

Willow took a breath and opened her eyes again, focused on the Orb of Thesulah. 'Not dead... nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum,

I call.' She closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly. 'Gods, bind him. Cast his heart from the... evil... realm.' The room grew cold and Giles took a step back as the magic seemed to concentrate around the red head. She breathed heavily and Xander shut his eyes, knowing this happened last time. 'Return. I call on…' The room was static and Willow's body tensed as she looked up, her eyes opening and staring at the Orb as words began to pour from her mouth. 'Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte.'

Giles looked over at Xander. 'Is this what happened last time?'

'Nici mort, nici al fiintei...'

Oz looked between his girlfriend and Xander and nodded at Giles, seeing Xander was trying to look anywhere but at his best friend. Giles mumbled something, frowning deeply. Willow continued to chant quickly, and they all stepped back as the orb began to glow slightly.

'Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el.' She shook the table. 'Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum! Acum!'

The Orb glowed, light filling its interior, growing brighter until the whole thing disappeared and Willow fell back against the chair, sighing heavily. She blinked a few times as the magic cleared itself from her system. Giles stepped forward at the same time as Oz and they looked at her in concern.

'You okay?' Oz asked. Willow nodded, smiling.

'Did it work?' Giles questioned. Willow looked at him, nodding again.

'I'm sure it did this time.'

Angelus opened his eyes and grimaced in pain as he felt it happening again. His demon fought to hold onto the control as the spell took affect and he groaned, rolling over to the side and falling off the bed onto the floor in a graceless heap. Fire seared his insides as his soul was restored for the third time and he clenched his fists, trying not to make noise. Alerting anyone else to his problem was a sure fire way to result in death.

The pain passed and Angel resurfaced, landing on his back as he stared at the ceiling. Candle light illuminated the same cave-like room and he frowned, wondering how he had gotten there. A few seconds passed as he searched for the memories.

As they returned, he clenched his jaw, his stomach churning violently in the wake of the new crimes he had committed and he baulked, rolling onto his front, pressing his face against the cold stone floor. He shook as the guilt of what he had done overwhelmed him and she swam into his thoughts once more.

'Buffy.' He whispered. Spike was in here somewhere and David was going to destroy his soul. He had to stop it. He had to get Buffy away and stop it. He was responsible for this. 'Shouldn't have let my guard down.' He cursed himself and then struggled to his feet, pulling his jacket from the chair in the corner and slipping it over his shoulders.

The corridor was empty as he stuck his head out through the door. He knew they were underneath the school, right near the Hellmouth – he could sense the evil permeating his skin with every movement. Angelus was still inside him, fighting for release, angered all the more by the placement of the curse once more. But he couldn't give in. Buffy may not be his anymore, but he still loved her and still needed to help. And Spike was his Childe, his responsibility. He had to help him.

He started out into the corridor, affecting an Angelus type smirk to cover his re-emergence. He knew that any vampires suspecting his change would stake him on the spot, or if Drusilla discovered it, she wouldn't hesitate to remove his soul again. He had to get to Buffy quickly and without suspicion.

Her room was locked when he got there and he panicked, before locating the key in his own pocket. It made sense seeing as she was always going to be Angelus' pet project and no one was expecting him to get his soul back and free her. Which was a good thing, seeing as if it hadn't happened, he would most likely be plotting all the gruesome ways he could inflict pain on her. The thought alone made him wince and he opened the door quickly, slipping inside.

She flinched when he entered and shut the door behind him. The room was dark, but she obviously recognised him.

'Get away from me.' She hissed, crawling backwards. He smelt blood and noticed it glistening in the dim light on her wrists. She'd tried to get free. It wasn't going to happen by her hand, not with the knots he could tie.

Another jolt of guilt ran through him and he shut his eyes briefly. He approached her and she almost snarled at him, her anger at him all to visible. He held up his hands in a non-offensive gesture and she frowned.

'Buffy, it's me.'

She faltered for a second and then sneered, scrunching her pretty face up. 'Yeah right. That has got to be the lamest…' She stopped as he knelt down before her and untied her hands. She rubbed them gingerly, hissing at the pain from the burns the bindings had caused. Seconds passed as she stared at Angel, and then she raised her hands, pushing him away. 'It is you.' She whispered as he landed across the room. He made no move to get up and she stared at him again, a frown deepening on her forehead. 'How could you be stupid? Letting yourself get de-souled like that?'

'I didn't mean to. I just…she used thrall on me and…' Angel struggled to find an excuse and then stopped, looking up at her. 'You're right. There's no excuse. I should have resisted.'

'Damn right you should have. Now Spike might be evil, or worse, dead...and…' She stopped abruptly as the room began to shake, lightly at first and then violently. Angel jumped to his feet and grabbed her, pushing her tight against the door as the shaking continued. It slowly, but didn't stop and Angel scowled.

'This is it. He's starting the ritual.'

'We have to find Spike.' Buffy said; her eyes devoid of anything but desperation and fear.

'He's tied up in the main chamber, where the Valkyrie were.'

'The Valkyrie. Those bird things. Did he resurrect the clan?' Buffy asked and Angel nodded. 'How many?'

Angel frowned. He had witnessed the ceremony but had left after he sensed Buffy in the tunnels. He knew the ritual had gone as planned. 'Ten. There were ten. They used hosts, vampires that already existed as shells for the resurrected demons.'

Buffy looked worried. 'I can do ten.'

'They'll be weak Buffy.' He stated. 'The ritual went fine but David needs to cleanse his demon before any of the others become strong enough to challenge him.'

'You know what happens?' She asked and he nodded.

'David has to drain Spike completely and then there are some words or something. He didn't explain it too thoroughly.'

'Drain him?' Buffy paled. 'Won't that kill him?'

Angel shook his head. 'It'll just hurt. But hopefully it won't come to that.' The ground was still shaking as he opened the door and looked out. 'Just be careful of Drusilla. I'll back you up, okay?'

'Angel.' She stopped him with a hand on his arm. 'Thank you.' She said, seriousness clouding her face.

'I'm guessing we probably have Willow to thank for this. Otherwise we would be facing vampire domination right now.' He smiled briefly and then looked out into the corridor once more. 'Right, coast is clear. The main chamber is down there. You can't miss it.' He pointed to the right. 'It's the one with the Hellmouth in the middle of it.'

She nodded and sprinted off as Angel watched her leave. A voice from behind him stopped him from following and he turned, coming face to face with Drusilla.

'Daddy has gone again.' She whispered. He nodded.

'I'm sorry Dru.' He wasn't entirely sure why he was apologising and wished he hadn't when he saw the Dagger in her hands again.

'It's okay. The pixies told me you needed your medicine.' She smiled and moved forward, holding the Dagger in front of her. He looked at it briefly and then away, avoiding eye contact with her. She frowned. 'You're not playing nice.'

She lunged for him. 'You promised me a prince, Daddy.' He dodged her attack and spun round her, grabbing her around the throat and immobilising her arms. The Dagger clattered the floor and he held her tight, grimacing when she kicked him in the shin. 'You lied.' She whispered.

'No I didn't. Your Daddy did.' Angel said, throwing her against the wall and stooping to pick up the weapon. She fell to the ground and looked up at him sadly before clambering to her feet and swaying slightly.

'Daddy's all gone away. I won't have a prince, no playmate, no fun. It's all your fault!' She hissed and threw herself at him. He held the Dagger out and it pierced her chest solidly. She stopped, looking down, her hands going to the wound. 'It's not a stake.' She whispered. 'Won't hurt me.'

'It cures all.' Angel said sadly and her eyes went wide with realisation.

'No…' She whispered. She looked up at him, a sweet smile cracking her face as all signs of insanity disappeared from her eyes. 'Goodbye, Daddy.' She said, pulling the Dagger from her chest and dropping it as she crumbled to dust. Angel stood for a second, his eyes on the floor. The Dagger cured all…and vampires were parasites, leeches, a disease.

Right now, one was about to attempt to dominate the world.


	24. And Now, The Time Has Come

Chapter Twenty – Four: And Now, The Time Has Come

Spike felt the heat first before he woke up. He was still tied to the post in the cave, he knew that much and his sense told him the Hellmouth was most likely burning away just feet from him. He opened his eyes and the thought was confirmed by him. A gaping chasm lay metres from him, searing heat coming from it in waves, flames licking the edge. It was everything he had expected of a gateway to hell, yet his skin was still crawling in renewed terror.

_Oh god…Buffy_. He hung his head, hoping upon hope that she would either stop this or run far away so she wouldn't get killed in the aftermath. And that it wouldn't be by his hand.

A sound in the background made him look up again and that was when he noticed them. The vampires. Not the minions that constantly milled around, but the group of eleven, one of which was David, dressed in blackened robes, chanting heavily in German. He frowned and then realised they were the resurrected Einherjar clan.

He was done for. David turned and smiled at him, making him cringe. The guy was fully vamped out, his hideous features boring into Spike's memory and he squirmed, trying to free himself.

'Really, it is no use, Spike. You were destined for this. The ground is already trembling in wake of the approaching doom.' His words didn't scare Spike, his eyes did. The cold calculating stare the other vampire fixed him with, the pure evil in his gaze. Spike wanted out, now, before he could cause terror and pain to those he loved. 'Are you hoping your Slayer will save you?' David asked. He received no reply, but didn't need one. 'We have her. She came down here, rushing gallantly to the rescue. Unfortunately Angelus and his bride got her first.'

Pain struck in Spike's heart and he had to hold himself back from screaming. Angelus couldn't have. He knew Buffy was still alive. Maybe they had her, but he knew she was alive, he would know if she was dead.

David had continued talking and Spike fixed him with a icy glare.

'She's locked up somewhere. Unconscious, but that won't matter. All sorts of hell are about to be unleashed, and I'll be the one in charge. You can have your fun with her.' He grinned and Spike wrestled with his bonds once more. David rolled his eyes and turned his back, raising his arms in an overly dramatic gesture. The minions scattered, running from the area. The clan lined up, watching the other vampire as he began to speak.

'Hear me! It has begun. The time of the Einherjar has come once more and we shall rule. We shall be gods amongst our kind!'

The clan clapped as David turned to Spike once more, that awful grin returning to his face.

'Shall we start?'

'How about not?' A voice came from the other side of the cavern and David snapped his head round, only to see Buffy standing, a sword in one hand, and a really pissed off look on her face. Spike breathed a sigh of relief, his own smirk returning once he realised David was, well, in a word, fucked.

'You! You were contained!' David spat, and his eyes widened as Angel appeared behind her, the Dagger in his hand.

'Looks like I'm out.' Buffy shrugged. 'And I fancy a party.' She ran towards them, but the clan stood in her way, all of them vamped out and snarling. They rushed her and Spike could only watch as Angel and the Slayer entered the fight, dusting vampires as quickly as they could.

David turned back to Spike, gripping his neck in one hand. 'She can't save you. She can't stop this. It takes only a minute to drain you and then I will be pure.' He bared his teeth and Spike struggled in his grip, trying desperately to get away. The bonds came loose, but it was too little, too late as David's teeth plunged towards his neck.

Buffy looked up from the fight, noting that the vampires were fewer and fewer, only to see David bite into Spike like one would chomp on a Taco. Spike didn't make a sound, his face scrunched up in pain, his fists clenched in his bindings. She could see him come loose, but as the world slowed around her and she spun to dust another vampire, it became all to clear that whilst he was almost free, his strength was waning.

Angel shouted at her and she nodded, running away from the fight that she knew Angel could handle. Spike was her priority now.

She ran round the edge of the cavern, and jumped over rocks that fell from the ceiling, the shaking of the earth worsening as the Hellmouth cracked and grew. She glanced at it and then back to her destination, gasping as David dropped Spike without so much as a second look. The blonde vampire hit the ground, his ropes giving way. His eyes were shut and Buffy ground to a halt as David turned his gaze on her.

'Sein blut öffnen der tür, mein rettung legen der sonne, für alles zeit.' He snarled and the ground shook violently once more. Buffy hit the deck, her footing lost and she looked up, her gaze flitting from Spike to the other vampire.

The Hellmouth spat fire as David convulsed. His body seemed to warp beyond itself, and he screamed as he lurched towards the gaping hole in the floor. Buffy crawled past him and over to Spike, her hands going to his cuts and bruises, cradling his head as she willed him to wake up and be okay.

His eyes opened as she whispered to him and he snarled, pushing her away with a force he hadn't used on her before. Buffy shrieked, and looked back at him, his golden gaze boring into hers and she knew then. She knew his soul was gone and that he wasn't her Spike anymore.

_He'll always be your Spike, no matter what. _A voice whispered to her and she frowned as the vampire got closer. She didn't move, frozen as he approached, no fear in her, just anger at what had been taken away.

Spike snarled and she thought she heard Angel call out to her, but she was still, her eyes caught in Spike's, regardless of the fact that what she had once seen there was gone now. He was almost upon her, his teeth bared and she thought, maybe, this time, she would get the rest she needed. No more fighting, no more losing the ones she loved.

His hands were on her now and the rest of the world seemed so far away. Angel was shouting at her, the ground was shaking, and David was somewhere, turning into whatever monster he would become. The world was ending. Did she care? She wasn't sure.

He growled and attacked, pinning her to the ground, his fangs sinking into her throat. She felt the pull on her blood and closed her eyes, wishing it was over for the briefest of moments. Then he stopped. She felt him pull away and she opened her eyes, once again finding the blue of his eyes. He stared at her in shock and recognition and she knew…her dream had been right.

'Spike?' She whispered, barely hearing herself over the din of the Hellmouth. He nodded, crushing his mouth to hers in a fit of passion. They remained locked together for a few seconds before he pulled away and smiled at her.

'I love you with everything I am; soul and demon.' She smiled, feeling tears prick at her eyes at the realisation. She hadn't lost him. She could never lose him; because he would never leave. She kissed him on the lips gently.

'I love you too…' She said and he smiled again, his eyes full of the emotion she'd missed for days.

A presence beside them made her turn and she looked up, feeling Spike tugging her to her feet. Angel stood beside them, motioning to the other side of the cavern. Buffy and Spike both turned, staring at the new evil that had sprung forth.

David was gone. In his place, stood a demon twice his size, with mottled grey skin, red eyes and glistening fangs. It reared back and roared, raking the air with it's massive talons. The three stood back and watched as vampires flooded the cavern again, surrounding them. Buffy looked to Angel and then Spike, gripping the blonde's hand tightly as she smiled.

'Ready for this?' She asked. Spike nodded.

Angel looked at the both of them, sensing his Childe's now soulless state, but dismissing it. It was different for Spike, he'd never been the demon alone. But with Buffy to anchor him, it didn't seem to be much of a problem.

The demon roared again and the vampires surged forward. Buffy tensed beside her two comrades and together, they jumped into the battle.

(AN: Sorry about my German, I know it isn't any good. I only had a little phrase book, so I sorta pieced it together from that. I opted for Spanish in secondary school; mind you, that isn't any better.)

The world was on fire.

His soul was gone.

And he was fighting for his life.

Vampires surrounded the three warriors and as the blonde haired vampire went for his first opponent and snapped his neck without even thinking about it, he felt his demon rejoice at the freedom. The pain he was inflicting on the demons pouring forth was satisfying him in a way he hadn't felt before. Maybe his soul had hampered him, but right now, soulless and fighting for the right side, the side of good – it felt like he belonged.

He glanced over at the others. Angel had moved quite far away, dealing with the vampires in his own way, his demon face to the fore. Looked like his Sire was finally letting go and revelling in the violence. Buffy was fighting on the other side of him, kicking and punching like the little spit fire she was, all golden hair and muscles, her delicate frame hiding a power he couldn't even think to possess.

Spike was all bad now, but in the wrong way. As he dusted vampires, twisted heads and broke limbs, he found himself grinning, wounds causing blood to splatter across his face, his golden eyes glimmering in success as vampire after vampire fell. What seemed like hundreds had been reduced to few and their real foe advanced on them. Spike snarled as he turned to shield Buffy from an attack and they both went down.

What was once David roared, its face contorted in what could have been a smile, as it swung an arm round. It caught Angel square in the chest, and the older vampire went flying backwards, hitting the wall heavily. He passed out and the Dagger he had been using clattered to the stone and dirt floor.

Spike scrambled to his feet and pushed Buffy out of the way as David aimed a blow to her. He connected with Spike's arm and the young vampire yelped as the punch splintered his bone. He fell backwards and snarled, wasting no time in getting to his feet again. Buffy was still fighting off lesser vampires and Spike waved an arm at David, desperate to get his attention and keep him away from the Slayer.

'Oi, ponce!' he yelled and David turned on him.

'You dare taunt me?' The beast spoke, its voice half snarl, half growl. 'I am more then you could ever conceive to be, parasite.'

'Yeah, right.' Spike laughed, jumping back as the demon swiped at him. 'At least I can get laid if I try. With a face like that, you're screwed.'

'You are a speck of dust in my wake. You are nothing. Even without a soul you are pathetic.' It roared and caught him by the leg. Spike found himself hoisted up into the air and flung to the ground again. He coughed, sending blood splattering onto the floor, before standing once more. Pain wracked his body, but he wasn't giving up that easily. David was lumbering towards Buffy again and she turned, panicking when she saw the snarling animal coming towards her.

'Oi! I'm not done with you!' Spike yelled and the demon turned again, narrowing its eyes at him.

'You attack me vampire, yet you will die. I will feast on you and your Slayer.' It laughed and Spike frowned.

'You got that right, mate. She's _my_ slayer and no one touches her.' He growled and flung himself onto David's back, screaming at Buffy as he connected. 'Run, Buffy!' He looped his arm round the beast's neck and pulled hard. Buffy had disappeared and Spike felt like he was on a rocking rodeo ride. The demon lurched and growled, roared and finally dislodged the vampire, sending him flying against a wall, much like Angel had. David advanced on him, standing over him menacingly.

'You will die now.'

Spike tried to move, but found his body broken. He spat blood as David rose over him and prepared to attack.

'Hey!' David stopped and turned, to find Buffy facing off with him, the Dagger of **Duibhne** in her hand. David laughed. Spike shook his head.

'Buffy, no!' He cried out as she unfolded her arms, barely contained anger on her face.

'You believe you can stop me with that? I am the plague on the world, Slayer.'

She cocked her head and Spike frowned. 'You're a plague huh? Surely you know what this thingy does then?' She drew her back and threw it, straight and true, aiming for the demon's heart. David roared as it connected with his flesh and fell back, narrowly missing Spike. 'It's a cure for all.' Buffy shrugged and moved towards the fallen blonde vampire, her eyes meeting his.

David cavorted and twisted as the demon essence was stolen from his body and he lay in blood, panting as his body slowly crumbled. An anguished cry escaped his mouth as he ceased to be and the Hellmouth quietened.

Angel stood and limped over to them, watching as Buffy carefully helped Spike to his feet. The blonde grimaced as he lent against the slayer, shock evident on his features when another helping hand came to his aide.

The three left the cavern, the blonde vampire held between the Slayer and his Sire.


	25. My Final Curtain

Chapter Twenty – Five: My Final Curtain

Spike opened his eyes, sensing that night had once again fallen over the town of Sunnydale. He stretched and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling in the dark. His sense also informed him that Angel wasn't here, which was expected. After the battle a few days previous, Angel had informed him that the possibility of losing his soul through magical means, just to make trouble for Buffy was too great, and he had to leave soon. Spike hadn't seen his Sire for two days now, and whilst a part of him mourned the departure of the older vampire, the rest of him was glad he wouldn't have to put up with the great brooding sessions anymore.

He hadn't seen Buffy since the fight. He had lost his soul, but he didn't feel any different. He still loved her, still wanted her, didn't feel the urge to go out and slaughter half the world. He had fed upon his return, but since then, he hadn't even felt the craving for blood that he usually did. He wondered why she hadn't been by – she knew he wouldn't hurt her, knew he wouldn't risk losing her by doing anything stupid.

He stretched again and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He pulled his jeans on and trudged down the stairs, feeling the cold against his bare feet but not caring. He hadn't put a shirt on and the cuts and bruises from the battle, whilst faded, were still visible. One ragged wound ran down his back, which pulled when he walked, but he ignored it, like the cold and headed for the kitchen to get some blood. He didn't crave it, but he knew his system needed it, and he wasn't going to weaken himself by not feeding.

He couldn't take chances. Not with Angel gone.

He sensed her before he heard her. The microwave beeped and he instinctively knew she was standing behind him, watching him as he poured the blood into a mug. He turned, offering her a small smile as he raised the cup to drink from it.

'He's gone, isn't he?' She asked and Spike nodded in reply. Buffy sighed and leant against the wall. She motioned to his wounds and frowned. 'You haven't healed fully.' She stated and he shrugged.

'Neither have you.' He said, and her hand went to the cut on her forehead, which was taking its time healing. She smiled, and turned, walking into the living room. Spike followed, setting his mug down on the table by the sofa. Buffy sat down and watched as he set the fire, filling the room with flickering light and rising warmth. He finished his task and sat down at the opposite end of the couch to Buffy, his face turned towards the flames, his mouth a thin line and his eyes avoiding her.

'They're rebuilding the library. Official excuse is a gas explosion from the boiler.' She said, her eyes focused on him. He nodded in acknowledgement, his jaw set. She frowned. 'The others were okay. I told them what happened. Giles wants to talk to you.'

'What for?' Spike asked, finally turning to look at her. 'I don't feel any different.'

'That's the thing.' Buffy said quietly, watching his reaction. 'He thinks that when David did his melting act, you got your soul back. I mean, you haven't gone out and killed anyone have you?' Spike shook his head, feeling appalled by the idea on some level. 'And I haven't seen you around, not in the cemetery. And you didn't seem any different when we were down there or when we left. That's what I told Giles.' She waited for his reply, watching him carefully as he looked away from her, got up and walked over to the fireplace, leaning against it in a gesture that reminded her of Angel.

'I attacked you.' He said, not meeting her gaze. 'I bit you.'

'But you didn't hurt me. You recognised me. You remember doing it.'

'It was like I'd just woke up. I was hungry and you were there and I didn't realise until I tasted you…' He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. 'I remembered you. And I knew it was wrong, because…cos I love you.' He said, looking into the flames. He didn't hear a reply from her and shut his eyes, leaning against his forearm.

A few seconds of silence passed, and then he felt her tiny hands encircle his bare waist, her arms holding him tight. She buried her face in his chest and he stepped into her, holding her tight as the fire roared behind them.

'I know you're not evil and I'm not angry with you for attacking me. You didn't realise what was going on and David had just drained you, so it's natural you were hungry.' She whispered. She raised her face, looking up at him with tears in her hazel eyes. 'But when I thought I could have lost you, and how it all could have ended, it hurts. I'm terrified that this will end like every other relationship I've had and I can't do it.' Her voice broke and Spike felt his heart go with it. He clasped her hands, bringing them around to cup them in front of her. He kissed her fingertips and smiled softly.

'I am _never_ going to leave you, Buffy. I can't promise it will always be easy, I can't promise we're never gonna fight or disagree. But I can promise that I'm always gonna be here for you. I'm always gonna love you and I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like the others, pet.' She smiled at him, rising on her toes to brush her lips against his.

'I know.' Hazel eyes connected with blue and the smile became contagious. 'I trust you, Spike.' He pulled her into another embrace and they stayed like that for a moment, letting the fire cast a warm glow over them. Then Buffy pulled away, frowning when Spike winced. 'Come on. Put some shoes and a shirt on, we're going over to Giles.'

'No.' Spike said firmly, holding her hand tight and looking directly at her. 'It's nothing. I'll heal. And Giles can wait until tomorrow to do his full account and what-not.' Buffy began to protest, until Spike bent his head, capturing her lips in a full on passionate kiss and she stopped, letting the vampire take control. She flung her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, their tongues battling for control.

Then they parted and Buffy panted for air, her eyes full of longing and want, mirroring in Spike's face. She waited for her breathing to slow and then she stared at him, wondering what he was thinking. He didn't speak, watching her intently, the blue depths of his eyes studying her, full of emotion.

'Can I stay?' She whispered, as if speaking aloud would ruin the moment. For a terrifying second, she thought he might reject her, as Angel once had. But then his face almost cracked and he nodded, leading her away from the fire and to the staircase.

Tomorrow they would have to face the real world, and the consequences the last few weeks had had. Faith was still imprisoned, Spike may or may not have a soul and the Hellmouth, whilst sleeping, would awaken at any time. But right now, they could take comfort in the few hours they had alone, while the world didn't bother them, and they could rest.

FIN

Author's Note: I was hoping for it to be a little longer than this but I thought this was the best place to end. If you've read the whole thing, please review, as I spent a very long time writing this story and think it's probably my best one to date. And the fact that I've kept it away from the NC-17 rating is something I'm also very proud of, since this now proves I'm not obsessed with a certain subject, lol. For any Cordelia, or Wesley fans out there, who will probably object to the lack of, well, them in it, I didn't think I could fit her in too well, and I didn't like Wesley until Angel, so sorry…Ok, well, thanks for reading, hopefully I'll be posting again soon with either a prequel, or a new fic. TTFN x Rhi


End file.
